L'amour vous va si bien
by WolfieRickmaniac
Summary: Par Merlin!Combien de sorciers n'ont pas prononcé ces termes?Mais que sait on de lui au juste?Découverte d'un passé caché pour un homme qui a déjà beaucoup souffert?Quel chemin prendra til?Une chose est sûre, desormais il ne sera plus seul... SSHG
1. SOS d'une sorcière en détresse

**Annonce :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 1 :** **S.O.S. d'une sorcière en détresse.**

Après une sixième année à Poudlard relativement tranquille qui avait vu, entre autre, Ron Weasley déclarer sa flamme à Lavande Brown trois semaines avant la fin des cours, Harry Potter passait, pour la première fois de son existence, au 4. Privet Drive, des vacances plutôt tranquilles avec les Dursley. Ce fait extraordinaire était dû au fait que, dans quelques jours, ils allaient enfin être débarrassés à tout jamais du jeune sorcier puisque ce dernier serait majeur, et cela était réciproque. Il avait été convenu qu'à la majorité du jeune homme, celui-ci passerait, comme d'habitude, la fin de ses vacances au Terrier. En attendant ce jour béni, il restait dans sa chambre à étudier ne sortant que pour aller manger.

Le 30 juillet au matin, le sorcier était plongé dans un ouvrage de Défense contre les forces du Mal vraiment passionnant. En effet, depuis qu'il était rentré, il enchaînait livres de Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense contre les forces du Mal et Potions. Il tenait à avoir toutes les cartes en main pour réussir les deux objectifs qu'il s'était fixés, à savoir : réussir ses ASPIC et devenir Auror – et accessoirement vaincre Voldemort. Tout à coup, Harry entendit du bruit à la fenêtre. Un hibou qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu cognait du bec contre le carreau. Il se leva et alla lui ouvrir. L'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce et se posa sur le bureau. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de l'animal afin de savoir à qui il pouvait bien appartenir quand il remarqua que celui-ci tenait une lettre entre ses serres.

– Qui peut bien m'écrire ? Je m'en vais demain… Mais j'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de changement… Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave au Terrier…

Il prit l'enveloppe, la décacheta et ouvrit grand les yeux en lisant ce que celle-ci contenait :

_Cher Harry, _

_Je profite de ce que tout le monde dort encore pour t'écrire ce message désespéré. Je n'en peux plus Harry ! C'est vraiment invivable ! Ca ne fait que deux jours que je suis arrivée au Terrier et j'ai déjà envie de repartir ! Je prends mon petit déjeuner avec Lavande, je déjeune avec Lavande et je dîne avec Lavande !!! Elle n'est pas là mais Ron nous en parle tellement que c'est tout comme ! Et devine quoi ? Il s'est même mis à cultiver de la lavande dans le jardin de Mme Weasley car c'est, selon lui, une fleur d'une beauté incomparable… Et la maison embaume la lavande puisqu'il en met des bouquets partout ! C'est pas croyable d'être aussi fleur bleue !! _

_Harry fais quelque chose je t'en supplie ! Les jumeaux ne plaisantent plus et même Molly s'en plaint, c'est dire si l'affaire est grave ! On frôle tous la crise de nerfs ! Je vais tout faire pour convaincre Remus Lupin de m'emmener avec lui demain, lorsqu'il viendra te chercher, au moins cela me fera quelques instants de répit !_

_A demain ! Je vais essayer de tenir le coup jusque-là mais je ne te promets rien…_

_Hermione._

_P.S. : Le hibou est à moi, un cadeau de mes parents pour mon excellent livret scolaire, il s'appelle Edison._

Harry sourit au nom du hibou. Edison, comme un célèbre inventeur moldu, c'était bien Hermione ça ! Cependant, il était partagé entre le rire et les larmes au vu de ce qu'il s'attendait à devoir affronter au Terrier : un Ron transi d'amour séparé de l'objet de son affection, d'autant plus qu'Hermione n'était pas encline à l'exagération. Il songea même à, finalement, rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à la rentrée… Mais il se reprit vite, c'étaient quand même les Dursley ! Et en y réfléchissant, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il se sentait prêt à subir le romantisme exacerbé de son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait retrouvé sa petite-amie.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Harry resta dans sa chambre à lire son livre avant d'en commencer un autre.

Le lendemain matin, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu se leva de bonne heure, et commença à rassembler toutes ses affaires. Il tenait à ne rien oublier, après tout il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cet endroit où il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti chez lui. Il décolla aussi les posters animés de l'équipe de Quidditch anglaise qui ornaient sa chambre, ainsi qu'un fanion aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Heureusement qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement le sort pour rétrécir les objets, car il n'aurait jamais cru avoir pu accumuler autant de choses en sept ans. Il avait laissé quelques livres de côté et ne les mettrait dans sa malle qu'au dernier moment, et, en attendant la venue de Remus, il s'occupa à son passe-temps favori : la lecture… Le jeune sorcier avait, en effet, commandé par correspondance, chez Fleury & Bott, un ouvrage intéressant sur des potions particulièrement rares car, malgré le détestable professeur qui les lui enseignait, Harry devait reconnaître que c'était une matière indispensable à sa formation. Il tenait donc à réussir, en dépit de l'aversion affichée de Rogue à son égard.

Vers 11 heures, alors qu'il était toujours absorbé par sa lecture, Harry sentit un coup de bec contre son épaule, il se retourna vers Edison qui tenait une lettre entre ses serres.

_Harry, _

_Hermione m'a gentiment prêté son hibou pour t'envoyer ce petit message enfin, en me faisant promettre de l'emmener avec moi pour venir te chercher. Et, au vu de la situation au Terrier, j'ai jugé cela préférable. Sois prêt pour 15 heures. _

_Remus._

– Bien, soupira Harry en plongeant à nouveau le nez dans son livre.

A midi, cependant il dut bien répondre à l'appel bruyant de son estomac et descendit donc dans la cuisine où les Dursley étaient déjà attablés.

– Tu daignes enfin venir nous rejoindre, siffla Pétunia d'un air dégoûté.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, après je remonte et, à 15 heures, je débarrasse enfin le plancher…

– Tu pourrais au moins nous montrer un peu de gratitude pour t'avoir élevé comme notre enfant pendant toutes ces années, dit Vernon fixant son neveu de ses yeux porcins. Ce que la jeunesse peut être ingrate ! Enfin, quand on sait là d'où tu sors et les gens que tu fréquentes, il ne faut pas s'attendre à autre chose !

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, après tout comme le disait si bien une expression moldue, le silence était le plus grand des mépris. Il avala son déjeuner d'une traite et remonta dans sa chambre sans leur jeter le moindre regard. Il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que d'engager une dispute avec son oncle alors que l'heure de la délivrance approchait petit à petit. Arrivé à destination, il se replongea dans son livre qui était vraiment passionnant – rien à voir avec le très rébarbatif manuel de potions qu'il aurait à nouveau cette année – tout en s'interrogeant sur le mode de transport que Remus et Hermione auraient choisi pour arriver.

Littéralement absorbé par ce qu'il lisait, le Survivant ne faisait plus attention au monde alentour, si bien qu'il ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit son oncle hurler du rez-de-chaussée.

– POTTER ! C'est pour toi ! Et dépêche-toi !

En soupirant, Harry se leva et descendit, toujours le nez dans son livre.

– Oui ? fit-il littéralement hypnotisé par sa lecture.

– Joyeux anniversaire ! Harry ?

Il abaissa son livre pour se retrouver face à Remus Lupin et Hermione qui le regardaient avec un air incrédule.

– Merci, mais il y a un problème ? leur demanda-t-il.

– Harry, répondit Remus stupéfait, tu te sens bien ? Je veux dire… tu as vu ce que tu es en train de lire ?

– Ah, fit le jeune sorcier avec soulagement. C'est un livre sur des potions très avancées… Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

– Harry… commença Hermione.

– Ce n'est pas parce que Rogue ne me porte pas dans son cœur et que je ne l'apprécie pas non plus, que je ne dois pas me documenter sur cet aspect du métier d'Auror. En plus je n'ai eu que ça à faire pendant mes vacances…

– Simple curiosité, demanda Remus toujours aussi surpris, combien de livres as-tu lu depuis que tu es ici ?

– Euh… Vingt je crois, pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas lu que des manuels de potions, mais aussi de Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

– Waouh, souffla Hermione admirative. Moi, j'en ai lu une quinzaine. Mais depuis que je suis au Terrier, l'ambiance est tellement cauchemardesque que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de moments de détente…

– Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans ta lettre, répliqua Harry sur un ton compatissant.

– Bon, les jeunes, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir y aller… lança Remus. Harry, tes affaires sont prêtes comme je te l'avais demandé ?

– Oui ! Je vais les chercher !

Et sur ces mots, il s'élança dans les escaliers et redescendit cinq minutes plus tard tenant d'une main sa malle et de l'autre la cage d'Hedwige ainsi que son balai.

Les Dursley étaient dans le couloir et regardaient fixement les trois sorciers.

– Bye, cousin, marmonna Dudley, visiblement à cours d'idées.

– Eh bien, Potter… Adieu et bon courage dans ton monde, lâcha l'oncle Vernon qui visiblement n'en pensait pas un traître mot.

– Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer trop rapidement, dit à son tour Pétunia.

Le jeune homme leur répondit d'un rapide hochement de tête.

– Oui, merci et… Adieu.

Puis, les trois sorciers sortirent et commencèrent à marcher quand Harry demanda :

– Euh… Par quel moyen on va se rendre au Terrier ?

Lupin et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé et le loup-garou répondit :

– Méthode moldue cette fois-ci ! Ordre de Dumbledore et c'est plus discret…

Le jeune sorcier s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant une voiture bleue marine.

– Euh…

Se rappelant son expérience avec Ron en deuxième année, il pâlit et se retourna vers son amie. Celle-ci était calme et détendue même si la perspective de ce qui l'attendait au Terrier ne la réjouissait pas particulièrement. Puis il tourna la tête vers Remus.

– Euh… C'est vous qui…

Lupin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine inquiète du jeune homme :

– Oui, Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, étant étudiant j'ai suivi l'option Etude des Moldus et j'ai aussi passé mon permis de conduire.

A ces mots, le Survivant ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

– Allez, les jeunes, en route !

Harry mit sa malle et son Eclair de Feu dans le coffre, puis il prit place dans le véhicule, la cage d'Hedwige sur les genoux. Voilà, c'était fait, il avait quitté Privet Drive sans le moindre regret et partait finir ses vacances au Terrier, se demandant ce que cette dernière année pourrait bien lui réserver ainsi qu'à ses amis…

_A suivre…_


	2. Lavande addict

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient comme vous le savez déjà tous à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling.

Merci à tous pour les reviews et les encouragements ! Voilà le 2e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en précisant que le 3e n'est pas encore écrit... Mais je vais m'y atteler aussi vite que possible... Promis ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :** **Lavande addict.**

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre bien qu'assez long. Hermione avait demandé à Remus de prendre tout son temps pour rentrer. Pour faire passer le temps, le loup-garou avait allumé l'autoradio ensorcelé. Puis, il s'était lancé dans un duo avec la jeune Gryffondor sur _Do The Hippogriff_ des Bizzar' Sisters et continuèrent ainsi tout le long du trajet, Harry participant de temps en temps, après tout ils se détendaient comme ils pouvaient avant de retourner voir Ron. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au Terrier, l'ambiance y était très… lavandesque !

La maison embaumait la lavande, Molly était prostrée sur une chaise, la tête dans ses mains en train de marmonner toutes sortes de lamentations.

– Pourquoi est-ce que mes fils ne se comportent pas normalement quand ils sont amoureux ? Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

– Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

En relevant la tête, Mme Weasley aperçut Harry, aussitôt elle se leva et se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

– Merlin soit loué ! Harry, tu es enfin là mon chéri ! Joyeux anniversaire mon petit !

Harry s'arracha avec peine à l'étreinte puissante de la maîtresse de maison et regarda alternativement celle-ci qui avait perdue sa bonne humeur légendaire et la jeune Gryffondor, et il ne put retenir cette interrogation :

– Mme Weasley, si vous me permettez cette question, qu'a donc fait Ron pour vous mettre tous dans un tel état de nerfs ? La situation ne peut pas être aussi grave…

– Ce qu'il a fait ?!!! Oh ! Mais c'est très simple, il est complètement obsédé ! Il parle de Lavande matin, midi et soir !!! Ah, je ne l'ai jamais vue mais je la connais comme si elle habitait ici depuis toujours ! Il a repeint les murs de sa chambre en couleur _lavande_. Puis, comme apparemment, cela n'était pas suffisant, il m'a demandé l'autorisation de cultiver de la _lavande_ sur un petit bout de terrain dans le jardin… J'ai accepté, pensant qu'avec cela, son obsession passerait plus vite, mais je me suis trompée, et le pire restait à venir ! Car maintenant, non seulement il cultive cette satanée fleur, mais en plus il en met des bouquets partout dans la maison ! Il a aussi appris à la distiller, du coup, il fait du gel douche, du dentifrice, du shampooing, du déodorant, du parfum et des sels de bain à la _lavande_… Ce qui fait que l'on sent tous la _lavande_ ! Même le liquide vaisselle est à la _lavande_ ! Il en a même fait des petits sachets qu'il place dans les piles de vêtements ! La goule a failli déménager, heureusement Arthur est parvenu à la raisonner, après tout ce temps, elle fait pratiquement partie de la famille ! Je n'en peux plus, il va finir par me rendre folle ! A tous les coups, ça vient du côté d'Arthur, c'est certain ! Ca ne peut pas venir de mon côté, on n'est pas aussi tordu !!! Mais qu'est-ce que mes fils ont avec les filles qui ont des noms de fleur ? D'abord Bill avec Fleurk et maintenant Ron avec Bavande !!!

– Bavande ?

Harry et Remus étaient estomaqués.

– Oui, c'est le surnom que lui a trouvé Ginny, expliqua Hermione. Rappelle-toi Harry, à la fin de l'année, Lavande était toujours collée à Ron comme une sangsue, ou un escargot contre une vitre !

A ces mots, le Survivant et le professeur Lupin ne purent retenir un éclat de rire. Hermione et Molly leur lancèrent un regard noir.

– Riez pendant qu'il en est encore temps !

Au moment même où Mme Weasley prononçait ces mots, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans les escaliers.

– Harry !!! Tu es enfin là !!!

Le professeur Lupin et Harry restèrent bouche bée devant l'apparition qui se tenait devant eux : Ron Weasley intégralement vêtu de couleur lavande.

– Et dire que je vais devoir rester là aussi, marmonna le loup-garou une fois remis de son émotion.

– Pardon, Remus ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? l'interrogea le Survivant.

Le loup-garou baissa honteusement la tête.

– Euh… Molly et Hermione sont déjà au courant… Je vais moi aussi passer l'été au Terrier… Par la force des choses… J'ai été expulsé de mon appartement… Les locataires de l'immeuble ne voulaient pas d'un loup-garou comme voisin…

– Mais pourquoi ne pas aller au Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Harry. Je sais que cette maison m'appartient depuis que Sirius me l'a léguée, mais elle sert toujours de QG pour les réunions de l'Ordre et si vous voulez vous y installer, je n'y vois pas le moindre inconvénient. Par contre, il vous faudra supporter l'horrible tableau de Mme Black et aussi Kreattur…

Remus le regarda intensément tout en posant sa main sur son épaule, visiblement la proposition le touchait énormément.

– Merci, Harry… C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne préfère pas y habiter… Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de Mme Black ou de Kreattur, mais cet endroit me rappelle trop Sirius… Il a tellement souffert dans cette maison… C'était comme mon frère… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas…

– Non… Au contraire… Je ressens la même chose… C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas y résider… La blessure est encore ouverte…

Avant que le malaise ne s'installe, Remus étreignit paternellement le jeune homme, après tout il était le dernier des Maraudeurs et se devait d'être une sorte de guide pour Harry. Puis le jeune sorcier se décida à porter son attention vers son meilleur ami réprimant difficilement un fou rire.

– Tu sais que tu vas faire sensation comme ça quand on rentrera à Poudlard !

En retour le rouquin lui sourit chaleureusement.

– J'espère bien ! Comme ça Lavande pourra voir à quel point je suis fou d'elle ! Mais viens que je te montre ma chambre ! Et au fait, bon anniversaire !

Et avant que Harry ne puisse réagir un bras énergique l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte de ladite pièce, le plus jeune fils des Weasley se retourna vers son ami.

– J'ai juste fait quelques petites modifications, histoire de changer un peu.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, le Survivant se rendit compte que la phrase de son ami était l'euphémisme de l'année. En effet, il n'avait pas seulement repeint les murs de sa chambre, comme l'avait souligné Mme Weasley, mais les volets et le mobilier avaient également fait les frais du penchant amoureux de leur propriétaire. Harry regarda alors autour de lui, une seule chose demeurait inchangée : le couvre-lit aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley. Et sur la table de nuit trônait, dans un cadre style baroque, une photo de l'objet de ses pensées. Le Survivant déglutit devant ce spectacle, s'il y avait une palme pour le mauvais goût Ron la remporterait haut la main. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de contempler davantage le « massacre » car – pour son plus grand soulagement – la maîtresse de maison arriva à sa rescousse.

– Ronald Weasley, cesse donc de l'importuner ! Harry ne dort pas dans ta chambre de toute façon !

– Hein ? fit le rouquin tandis que son comparse poussait – intérieurement – un long soupir de soulagement.

– Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, jeune homme !

Elle croisa ensuite le regard du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu et lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant d'ajouter, en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans la cuisine :

– Fred et George ont finalement pris une chambre au Chemin de Traverse, ils te laissent donc la leur… Et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, pour le bien-être de ta santé mentale ! Ils passent de moins en moins souvent à cause de la lubie de Ron et, quand ils viennent, l'ambiance ne les incite guère à la plaisanterie. Mais j'espère qu'aujourd'hui étant un jour spécial, ils feront tout de même un effort. Oh, je n'en reviens pas que tu sois majeur aujourd'hui, Harry ! Le temps passe si vite et tu as tellement grandi ! Il me semble encore que c'était hier que tu étais à la gare de King's Cross à me demander comment on se rendait voie 9 ¾ !! Et en plus tu es un beau jeune homme !

A ces mots, Harry rougit, embarrassé. Dans la cuisine, Hermione et Ginny finissaient de mettre la table. En effet, pour fêter la majorité du Survivant, Molly avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et préparé un somptueux festin. Ce qui lui avait aussi permis de penser à autre chose que la lavande ! Arthur était enfin rentré du Ministère où il passait de plus en plus de temps, accumulant les heures supplémentaires. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, venaient juste d'arriver. Malgré le succès de leur boutique, ils avaient un air sérieux, presque blasés que Harry ne leur connaissait pas et il n'y avait aucun doute sur la cause de ce changement. Ils saluèrent le jeune homme et tout le monde passa à table. Après avoir fait honneur à la merveilleuse cuisine de la maîtresse de maison, vint le moment tant attendu du dessert.

– Hagrid nous l'a fait parvenir ce matin, dit-elle en servant le traditionnel gâteau que le géant envoyait chaque année au Survivant. Mais, j'en ai aussi fait un autre, connaissant la gourmandise de certains, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé envers Ron et son mari qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Puis ce fut la remise des cadeaux : Harry reçut des jumeaux un assortiment de leurs nouvelles créations avec une note à l'intérieure de la boîte qui le fit sourire : « A utiliser de préférence sur Ron » ; de Ginny, de nouveaux protège-poignets pour le Quidditch ; de Mr et Mme Weasley, un livre sur _Les équipes de Quidditch à Travers le Monde_ et aussi _Le Guide de Survie du parfait Auror_. Ensuite, il déballa le paquet énorme et particulièrement lourd que lui avait apporté Hermione, il s'agissait – à son très grand plaisir d'ailleurs – de _L'Encyclopédie Approfondie de toutes les Créatures qui peuplent nos contrées et celles des autres_, en 5 volumes de Fidelius Laventure. Puis, il prit un petit paquet rouge au ruban d'or et la carte qui l'accompagnait. Il décacheta l'enveloppe qui portait le sceau de Poudlard et lut ce qu'elle contenait :

_Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours… Bientôt viendra le temps des réponses… Bon anniversaire ! _

_A. D._

Il fronça les sourcils à l'issue de sa lecture : qu'est-ce que le directeur de Poudlard pouvait bien lui cacher d'autre ? En tout cas, il espérait que ce ne soit pas une autre fichue prophétie… Il se décida finalement à ouvrir le petit paquet et découvrit un écrin rouge qui contenait une magnifique chevalière aux armoiries de Godric Gryffondor. Il la passa à son doigt devant les regards émerveillés des autres résidents du Terrier. Lupin lui offrit une tenue de combat, identique à celle que les Aurors portaient, avec protection au niveau des poignets, des genoux et du dos, ignifugée et qui diminuait l'impact des sorts reçus sauf évidemment les Impardonnables. Enfin, de la part de Ron, il reçut un Pot de la Fortune contenant aussi quelques brins de lavande… Le Survivant haussa alors un sourcil interrogateur vers son ami qui lui répondit avec une franchise toute naturelle :

– Je sais que de la chance tu en as déjà, vu tout ce qui nous est arrivé toutes ces années, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent !! Et je pense que ça te portera bonheur !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel ainsi que tout le reste des occupants de la maison. Il ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

_A suivre..._


	3. Songe d'une nuit d'été

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient, bien entendu, à J. K. Rowling.

Je remercie sincèrement les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews : ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre opinion ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant, sinon plus encore que les deux autres ! Je vous fais d'énormes bisous,

WolfieRickmaniac.

**Chapitre 3 :** **Songe d'une nuit d'été.**

Loin des tribulations de Ronald Weasley et de son obsession pour la lavande – qui avait, au passage, permis à Harry et Hermione de faire découvrir aux autres membres du clan Weasley une fabuleuse invention moldue : les boules Qui ès, au moins pour ne plus entendre parler de la petite amie du plus jeune rouquin – le professeur Rogue était dans ses cachots, en train de songer à d'éventuelles améliorations à apporter à la potion Tue-Loup. Cet été, les vacances lui étaient des plus horribles : avec l'année particulièrement calme qui venait de s'écouler, il avait le sentiment d'être de plus en plus inutile pour l'Ordre du Phénix, puisque Voldemort ne le « convoquait » que très rarement depuis qu'une demi-douzaine de ses meilleurs Mangemorts étaient enfermés à Azkaban, et parmi eux se trouvaient Lucius Malefoy mais aussi Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Et ce d'autant plus que, lors de la dernière réunion, le Mage Noir lui avait ordonné de rester à Poudlard, l'informant qu'il ne le ferait revenir que lorsqu'il jugerait le moment opportun car il avait le sentiment que le vieux fou préparait quelque chose et comptait donc sur son espion pour le découvrir. En outre, le directeur de Serpentard pressentait que la rentrée n'arrangerait rien et ne ferait – au contraire – qu'aggraver les choses, surtout avec les rumeurs concernant de nouvelles directives du Ministère… Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait encore trouvé pour lui pourrir la vie ? Il n'était pas bien là tranquille, et surtout, TOUT SEUL, dans son cachot humide en ce début du mois d'août ? Avec comme seule « compagnie » dans le château, le directeur et son adjointe mais aussi et surtout, cette casse-pied de Trelawney ! Même Rusard avait eu droit à des vacances…

Certes, le ténébreux maître des potions était bien sorti dans la journée pour aller chercher divers ingrédients au Chemin de Traverse et dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais il avait dû prendre le Magicobus pour rentrer – ordre du directeur bien-aimé – et cela avait été loin d'être une partie de plaisir… Pour commencer ce satané bus était bondé et, ensuite, il avait eu le malheur d'avoir sous les yeux, pendant pratiquement toute la durée du trajet, deux amoureux particulièrement démonstratifs qui ne cessaient d'échanger baisers et mots doux. Ce que les gens amoureux pouvaient être pathétiques et faibles ! C'était affligeant de voir à quel point l'amour pouvait rendre stupide ! Ils n'avaient même pas semblé avoir remarqué les regards agacés et polaires qu'il leur lançait, ni ses reniflements de dégoût… Et oui, à croire que l'amour rendait réellement aveugle ! Si seulement cela avait pu être deux élèves de Poudlard, il aurait fait connaître sa présence avec une de ses habituelles remarques sarcastiques, ils se seraient enfuis à toutes jambes et n'auraient peut-être pas osé remettre les pieds à l'école à la rentrée…

_Heureusement que ça n'était pas…_

Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il se levait pour se servir un verre de Whisky PurFeu. L'atmosphère moite de cette nuit estivale lui avait donné soif. Ce faisant, Severus continua dans ses réflexions et repensa au couple dans le Magicobus… Il se servit un autre verre, la chaleur de l'alcool dans sa gorge avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Eux, ils avaient quelqu'un pour qui vivre, pour qui s'inquiéter, tandis que lui, il n'avait rien… Il avait 37 ans et il n'avait personne dans sa vie… Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait que trop bien… Quelle femme pourrait un jour vouloir d'un homme comme lui ? Et pourtant… Il avait envie d'être aimé… et, lui aussi, il voulait aimer… Le maître des potions prit la bouteille et remplit à nouveau son verre. Certes, il y avait bien eu quelques femmes dans sa vie mais ça n'avait été que des « aventures » d'un soir, il n'était qu'un homme après tout… A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait que très peu de fois éprouvé ce sentiment qui s'appelait l'amour : il avait aimé sa mère…

_Logique en même temps !_

Et puis, il l'avait aimée « elle » étant étudiant à Poudlard, mais ça n'était pas réciproque… Serait-il même capable d'éprouver à nouveau un tel sentiment ? A ces pensées, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant revint en force dans sa mémoire…

_**Flash Back : **_

_Il était seul dans une pièce sombre, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était deux yeux brûlants et menaçants… La panique l'envahissait progressivement alors qu'une longue main blanche et décharnée lui enserrait violemment l'épaule mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître… non… et surtout pas devant Lui… Il savait ce qui allait se passer comme les autres fois… Le même rituel immuable… Puis le dégoût le submergea telle l'eau boueuse dévalant les flancs d'une montagne lors d'un violent orage._

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en nage et haletait. Encore et toujours ce fichu cauchemar ! Puis, il se leva afin de reprendre ses esprits. Machinalement, le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers le salon afin de se servir un verre. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite armoire acajou et retint un juron en constatant que la bouteille de Whisky PurFeu était vide. Il retourna dans sa chambre, enfila son pantalon et sa chemise avant de descendre en direction des cuisines. Alors qu'il passait devant la salle des professeurs, il entendit un bruit étouffé provenir de ladite pièce. Instinctivement, il sortit sa baguette avant de pénétrer lentement dans la salle. Celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité hormis la lueur d'un chandelier à proximité de la cheminée. Le maître des potions murmura un faible « _Lumos_ » et s'approcha à pas de loup d'une silhouette assise dans le canapé.

– Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Trelawney ? s'écria-t-il en découvrant la professeur de divination, un verre de Xérès à la main.

– Oh, c'est vous professeur Rogue ! Eh bien, je vous retourne la question…

Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, elle rajouta :

– Vous vous joignez à moi ?

Et avant même qu'il puisse répondre, elle lui tendit un verre préalablement rempli de son spiritueux favori. L'homme en noir le prit, il soupira avant de murmurer :

– Au point où j'en suis…

Il avala le liquide alcoolisé d'une traite, puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers sa collègue avant de finalement s'asseoir lui aussi sur le canapé.

– Fabrication artisanale…, lui précisa-t-elle alors. Plus fort que celui que l'on trouve dans le commerce, mon oncle m'en envoie régulièrement.

Il acquiesça alors qu'elle le servait à nouveau. Au bout de quelques verres, le professeur Trelawney recommença à parler :

– Vous savez Severus, j'ai été mariée…

De surprise, il recracha le énième verre de Xérès qu'il était en train d'avaler.

– Hein ???

Elle hocha la tête et reprit, le regard lointain :

– Oui, il s'appelait Alphonse… Alphonse Delagrave…

Severus resta silencieux, alors que sa collègue commençait à s'épancher.

– C'était un Moldu... Il était psychothérapeute...

Le directeur de Serpentard ne put réprimer une remarque sarcastique.

– Je comprends...

Oui, à présent il comprenait beaucoup mieux certaines choses. Mais sa collègue sembla le prendre au pied de la lettre et continua ses confidences.

– J'ai commencé à aller le voir quand mon Troisième Oeil est apparu…

Il tourna alors ses prunelles obsidiennes vers elle avec un air quelque peu sceptique.

– Je vois…

– Le courant est tout de suite passé entre nous... Nous avions tellement de choses en commun…

– Des choses en commun ?

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : quels genres d'atomes crochus elle et ce Moldu pouvaient-ils bien avoir, en dehors de la folie bien sûr ? Sauf qu'elle était la malade et lui le curateur. Il l'observa alors, elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs…

– Oui… Nous aimions tous les deux le polo… le Steeple Chase…

– …

Devant le silence de son sombre collègue, elle continua :

– Nous allions ensemble à beaucoup de concours hippiques du monde moldu, il possédait même un magnifique pur-sang... J'ai toujours adoré les chevaux…

– C'est bien…, lâcha Rogue mais, à son ton, on pouvait constater qu'il s'en fichait royalement.

– Nous nous sommes mariés et étions très heureux jusqu'à ce que…

– Hum… Oui ?

Les yeux du professeur de divination s'emplirent de larmes. Si Severus n'avait pas été dans le même état d'ébriété il aurait à tous les coups trouvé cela pathétique.

– …Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'annonce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre…

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. Le maître des potions ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation, alors il préféra la laisser continuer.

– Oui… Il m'a plaquée comme ça… Pour une vulgaire astrologue moldue !

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle.

– Je suis désolé Sibylle…

Il était sincère et cela le déconcerta un instant. Elle le fixa de ses yeux humides, renifla et poursuivit finalement sa narration :

– Après cela je suis retournée dans le monde sorcier… Et le professeur Dumbledore a remarqué mon don et m'a engagée comme professeur.

– Votre don ?

Ca lui avait échappé, c'était plus fort que lui…

– Oui, mon Troisième Œil…

– Vous n'avez jamais vu ce qui allait arriver avec votre mari ?

– Non, je pense que la nature de nos relations a dû brouiller mes ondes réceptrices… Vous savez le Xérès m'aide à supporter les douleurs que provoquent mes visions…

– Vous avez des visions aussi souvent que ça ???

Prétexte affligeant pour une femme qui noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool… Se cacher derrière son prétendu don… pour éviter d'avoir à affronter le monde extérieur… Ca devenait ridicule… Il devait s'en aller avant qu'elle prenne sa chemise comme mouchoir. Alors qu'il commençait à se lever, elle attrapa son poignet, le forçant à se rasseoir et lui demanda :

– Et vous Severus ?

– Oui ???

Pourquoi avait-il répondu cela, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui poser comme question ?

– Avez-vous déjà été déçu sentimentalement ?

– Euh… Votre Troisième Oeil ne vous a pas fourni la réponse on dirait, souffla-t-il d'un inhabituel ton compatissant. Le professeur Trelawney se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Il est un peu détraqué en ce moment… Vous ne répondez pas à ma question… C'est pas grave je ne vous en veux pas…

L'alcool avait décidément des effets étranges sur les personnes... Comme si c'était du Véritasérum... Il répondit :

– Je n'ai jamais été marié... Mais on m'a brisé le cœur... J'étais étudiant ici et elle aussi... Quand j'y repense... C'est inconsciemment qu'elle m'a brisé le cœur... Je ne lui est en fait jamais révélé la nature de mes sentiments... Je pensais qu'elle les verrait... Mais elle en a préféré un autre... Et quel autre ! Un imbécile prétentieux et arrogant qui faisait sans cesse fi du règlement et qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds... Oui, je l'avoue... j'ai été jaloux quand je l'ai vu lui tenir la main... J'étais persuadé qu'il la rendrait malheureuse, car c'était un coureur de jupons... Mais apparemment, l'amour fait des miracles... A partir du moment où il a été avec elle, les autres filles ne comptaient plus... Il n'y avait qu'elle... L'amour est un sentiment destructeur... vous le savez aussi bien que moi Sibylle... Il rend faible et dépendant... Il fallait à tout prix que je m'en préserve... Je ne voulais pas être brisé à nouveau... Je voulais que l'on me respecte et que l'on me craigne... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue à rechercher sans cesse l'amour, alors que l'on sait qu'il fait mal ?

Ca y est, il était parti dans une de ses discussions philosophiques...

– Je ne sais pas Severus... Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de réponse... Du moins moi je n'en ai pas... Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir que je regagne ma tour... J'ai des boules de cristal à nettoyer...

Elle se leva et sortit en titubant de la salle laissant le professeur de potions seul avec lui-même et ses questions...

– Pourquoi est-ce que l'on aime si c'est pour finalement en souffrir ? Pourquoi se complait-on autant dans cette souffrance ? Pourquoi l'amour existe-t-il ? Quelle est sa finalité ? Est-elle autre que la souffrance ? Peut-elle être autre que la souffrance ?

Mais ce qu'il se demandait tout au fond de lui c'était s'il avait véritablement envie d'avoir des réponses à ses questions…

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, posa une main contre le carreau et regarda intensément le ciel étoilé comme pour y lire un éventuel signe qui lui serait destiné.

– Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'aimerai tellement avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie…

Et machinalement, une chanson se mit à jouer dans sa tête comme une prière silencieuse attendant d'être exaucée…

**I wish I had an angel**

**For one moment of love**

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

**Deep into a dying day**

**I took a step outside an innocent heart**

**Prepare to hate me fall when I may**

**This night will hurt you like never before**

**Old loves they die hard**

**Old lies they die harder**

**I wish I had an angel**

**For one moment of love**

**I wish I had your angel**

**Your Virgin Mary undone**

**I'm in love with my lust**

**Burning angelwings to dust**

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

**I'm going down so frail'n cruel**

**Drunken disguise changes all the rules**

**Old loves they die hard**

**Old lies they die harder**

**I wish I had an angel**

**For one moment of love**

**I wish I had your angel**

**Your Virgin Mary undone**

**I'm in love with my lust**

**Burning angelwings to dust**

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

**Greatest thrill**

**Not to kill**

**But to have the prize of the night**

**Hypocrite**

**Wannabe friend**

**13****th**** disciple who betrayed me for nothing!**

**Last dance, first kiss**

**Your touch my bliss**

**Beauty always comes with dark thoughts**

**I wish I had an angel**

**For one moment of love**

**I wish I had your angel**

**Your Virgin Mary undone**

**I'm in love with my lust**

**Burning angelwings to dust**

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

**I wish I had an angel**

**I wish I had an angel**

**I wish I had an angel !**

**I wish I had an angel !**

Il resta encore un moment à fixer les astres, avant de secouer la tête pour chasser de pareilles idées de son esprit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil et, avec un peu de chance, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre…

_A suivre…_


	4. Réunion au sommet

**Disclaimer :** voir début de la fic.

Je remercie très chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic et/ou laissent des reviews, en particulier : **Isabellelp**, **septentrion**, **SyCca**, **cyssi**, **adenoide**, **DrDanaScully**, **LaLaLa**, **Gally** et **amandine**, encore merci à vous pour les encouragements et gros bisous !

Ce chapitre contient la mention d'un personnage qui par la suite va devenir récurrent : il s'agit d'Elanor McLeod, Poufsouffle de son état et bien d'autres choses encore ! Merci à **Isabellelp** de m'avoir inspirée ce personnage ! La suite sera un peu plus longue à venir puisqu'elle n'est pas encore écrite ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 :** **Réunion au sommet.**

Dans la salle des professeurs, les enseignants étaient réunis pour la traditionnelle réunion de pré-rentrée. La plupart parlait de leurs vacances, enfin pour ceux qui avaient pu en prendre…

Severus, la mine plus renfrognée qu'à l'ordinaire, ne participait pas à ce bavardage grotesque et futile. Il était au-dessus de tout cela. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de refaire l'historique de ses vacances. HORRIBLES… Il n'y avait pas d'autres qualificatifs. Entre être obligé de rester à Poudlard et son « coup de blues » de la dernière fois, s'en était pathétique ! Sans oublier bien sûr, et pour couronner le tout, sa soirée de beuverie au Xérès avec Trelawney ! D'ailleurs, quand il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, le maître des potions s'était directement rendu à la tour d'Astronomie afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu dire. Il avait été soulagé de constater par Legilimancie que cet épisode peu glorieux de sa vie (à lui en tout cas) était profondément enfoui dans son subconscient. Cependant, ne voulant courir absolument aucun risque, il s'était concentré sur ce souvenir avant de jeter un Oubliettes à une Sibylle visiblement encore éméchée…

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur ses collègues. Tous les enseignants attendaient que le directeur prenne la parole pour leur débiter ses habituelles et ennuyeuses annonces de rentrée. Tous ? Non. A côté du professeur de potions une chaise demeurait inoccupée.

– Bien. Je vois que le professeur Monk a, pour une fois, fait preuve de bon sens en décidant de ne pas retenter sa chance cette année, fit Rogue narquois.

– Non, en effet… répondit Dumbledore. Ses phobies, troubles obsessionnels compulsifs et autres manies ont à nouveau pris le dessus et il a décidé, après une rencontre avec son Magicopsychothérapeute, de poursuivre sa convalescence dans le monde moldu.

– Comme c'est triste. Le monde magique aura du mal à se remettre de cette perte tragique.

Le ton du maître des potions était on ne peut plus ironique et sarcastique, ce qui lui valut un oeil désapprobateur de la part de Minerva McGonagall. Il lui renvoya un de ses regards les plus froids et meurtriers. La directrice-adjointe finit par détourner la tête pour reporter toute son attention sur le cher Albus Dumbledore. Rogue, lui, émit un reniflement hautain.

_C'est ça Minou, coucouche panier !!!_

Le directeur toussota avant de déclarer, de son habituelle voix bienveillante :

– Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne rentrée, j'espère que vous avez tous bien profité de vos vacances et que vous vous êtes bien reposés… Et Rolanda, avant que vous ne me le demandiez, étant donné le contexte politico-socio-économique dans lequel se trouve le monde magique, le Ministère m'a fait savoir que votre stock de balais ne pourra être renouvelé… Désolé. D'autre part, comme je vous le disais précédemment, le professeur Monk ayant décidé de nous quitter, il m'a fallu songer à lui trouver un remplaçant. Cela n'a pas été facile. Ce fut même un choix cornélien car il fallait quelqu'un de particulièrement doué en la matière…

Severus tourna la tête vers le vieil homme, intéressé. Se pouvait-il que finalement tous ses sacrifices aient payés ? Qu'aujourd'hui soit son jour de chance ?

– …Mais aussi quelqu'un qui était déjà familiarisé avec les lieux et l'équipe enseignante… C'est une personne pour qui j'ai une grande estime et qui a toute ma confiance.

_Voyons…« particulièrement doué… déjà familiarisé avec les lieux et l'équipe enseignante… » Moi ? Ca ne peut être que moi ! Depuis le temps, il se décide enfin à…_

– C'est donc avec un immense plaisir que je vous annonce à tous, très chers collègues, que cette année le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal n'est autre que… Remus Lupin !

_Je m'disais aussi… QUOI ??? _

La porte s'ouvrit alors et le professeur Lupin pénétra dans la pièce en faisant un timide sourire à l'assemblée. Son visage semblait marqué par la fatigue et la lassitude, pourtant la pleine-lune n'était pas prévue avant plusieurs semaines. Le maître des potions jeta un regard des plus polaires au loup-garou alors que ce dernier prenait place à ses côtés. Sa grimace de dédain se changea en un sourire carnassier lorsque son nez, à l'odorat particulièrement développé, sentit un effluve inhabituel émaner du lycanthrope. Bientôt cette fragrance embaumait littéralement la salle des professeurs. Une senteur qui rappelait la Provence… De la lavande !

– Eh bien, Lupin, te serais-tu perdu dans un champ de _Lavandula angustifolia_ lors de la précédente pleine-lune ? A moins que tu ne te soies subitement découvert une passion pour cette fleur ne possédant aucune propriété magique... Bien que je reconnaisse cependant que cet arbrisseau dicotylédone appartenant, selon la classification linnéenne, à la famille des Lamiacées, soit très couramment utilisée pour ses propriétés odorantes dans la parfumerie moldue, de même que dans les parfums sorciers de qualité médiocre et standard. Si c'est tout ce que tu es capable d'offrir à la dame de tes pensées, Lupin, je ne crois pas que tu la conserveras très longtemps. Mais, d'après ce que je peux sentir, tu me sembles particulièrement « expert » en la matière.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis découvert une "passion subite" pour la lavande, comme tu dis, fit le loup-garou en baissant la tête, penaud ; mais plutôt le jeune Ron Weasley…

Cette phrase lui attira immédiatement les regards perplexes et étonnés des autres professeurs, et en particulier celui du professeur de métamorphose. Rogue quant à lui fixait toujours le nouveau venu intensément, un sourire sardonique fendant son visage, ses vacances n'étaient peut-être pas si mauvaises que cela après tout et il pouvait toujours s'amuser aux dépens du pathétique homme-loup. Ce dernier soupira avant de continuer d'une voix lasse :

– D'ailleurs il me tardait de pouvoir enfin prendre possession de mes quartiers pour ne plus avoir à supporter toute cette lavande !!! Et oui, Severus, désolé, mais tu devras patienter encore un peu ! Le Terrier est devenu pire que l'Enfer...

– Remus, n'exagérons rien, dit Dumbledore dans un sourire.

– Non, je n'exagère pas... Croyez-moi j'aimerai que cela soit le cas… Heureusement pour Ronald Weasley que cette plante n'est pas mortelle à TRES FORTE dose !

Le maître des potions eut un reniflement hautain avant de continuer sarcastiquement :

– Voyons cela, Mr Weasley aurait-il enfin découvert le mode "on" de son cerveau ?

Remus préféra ne pas porter attention à la remarque, il regardait Dumbledore et McGonagall avec des yeux presque larmoyants.

– Je n'en peux plus…

– Remus voyons, calmez-vous... tenta doucement le directeur.

– Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de la lavande ! En fait tout le Terrier est au bord de l'overdose ! Il cultive la lavande, la distille… Tu serais vraiment fier de lui Severus, si tu voyais ce qu'il arrive à faire avec son alambic, qu'il a construit tout seul qui plus est ! Et il en fait toutes sortes de choses : des sachets pour mettre dans le linge, du shampooing, du gel douche, du dentifrice et sa dernière trouvaille : des bonbons à la lavande ! Même vous, Albus, qui adorez les confiseries, vous finiriez par craquer… Molly n'en peut plus, Arthur fuit le domicile conjugal… Miss Weasley veut s'enfuir au plus vite, Miss Granger s'est recluse dans sa chambre pour se consacrer à ses lectures et ne parlons pas de Harry qui a un comportement pour le moins étrange ! C'est la Berezina !

Dumbledore caressa lentement sa barbe, et reprit sur un ton plus soucieux :

– Expliquez… Harry a un comportement étrange ?

Le professeur Lupin se pinça l'arrête du nez, il soupira longuement et regarda alternativement le directeur et son adjointe dont les mains serraient, avec une anxiété nette, un mouchoir écossais.

– Mes Gryffondor… ! se lamenta-t-elle.

Remus continua son laïus :

– Il est le seul ne semblant pas touché par la folie lavandesque qui règne au Terrier ! C'est très simple mon cher Albus, il lit ! Il lit tout le temps ! C'est à se demander s'il n'est pas devenu le double masculin de Hermione Granger !

A ces mots, le professeur Rogue déclara sur son ton le plus doucereux et ironique :

– Lui aussi a ENFIN découvert la fonction de son cortex cérébral... Il était temps... Enfin tout dépend le genre de livres qu'il lit et, vu son âge, j'ai bien une idée sur ce que sont ses prétendues « lectures »...

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

– Oui, alors on a un manuel de défense contre les forces du Mal niveau 7, un autre niveau Auror, divers manuels de sortilèges et de métamorphose niveau 7 et supérieurs. Sans oublier, les livres de potions qu'il lit en abondance dont _Potions et décoctions oubliées_ de Pierre Fiole, le plus grand alchimiste français de la période médiévale.

– Je vois que Potter a toujours un énorme problème d'ego puisqu'il entreprend même des choses qui dépassent de TRES loin son niveau de compétence.

– Severus, pense ce que tu veux… N'empêche qu'il a réussi toutes les potions qu'il a expérimenté depuis son arrivée au Terrier… Avec Miss Granger, ils forment véritablement un tandem de choc ! Si seulement Ronald Weasley pouvait être un peu plus raisonnable !

– Allons, allons ! reprit le directeur, rassuré que cela ne soit pas plus grave. Je vous accorde que le jeune Weasley pourrait faire quelques efforts de concentration, mais que voulez-vous ? Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ! Et puis, nous savons tous ce que c'est d'être amoureux et de faire des choses quelque peu étranges, de se sentir pousser des ailes !

_Mais tel Icare, on finit toujours par les brûler et par y laisser son âme…_ songea sombrement le maître des potions.

Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole après un sourire bienveillant en direction de Remus et un clin d'œil à Minerva qui piqua un fard. Puis la discussion sur les nominations des nouveaux Préfets de maison et des Préfets en chef commença… Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le directeur aborda alors le sujet qui lui tenait réellement à cœur.

– Bien. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, il est temps de passer à la partie la plus intéressante et la plus importante de cette réunion… Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, au début des vacances un nouveau décret concernant l'enseignement a été adopté par le Ministère de la Magie et le Magenmagot, et ce à l'initiative de ce cher Cornelius Fudge. Comme le prévoit la _Constitution Magique_, article 26395, section EM4553, paragraphe 333, sous-paragraphe BZ3X, alinéa 57 : « Tout décret concernant l'instruction magique, domaine de très grand intérêt pour le Ministère ; lu, voté et approuvé conjointement par le Ministère et l'honorable chambre du Magenmagot pourra, nonobstant les contraintes dues à une éventuelle situation de crise au sein du monde magique ; être mis en application, en accord avec les autorités compétentes, dans la rentrée qui suivra la promulgation dudit décret. » Donc, comme vous l'avez certainement tous compris, le décret voté au début des vacances entrera en application au 1er septembre.

Il fixa l'assemblée, les yeux brillants de malice comme un enfant préparant une bonne blague puis continua :

– Maintenant, il est temps que je vous explique ce qu'il contient exactement. Ce texte de loi concerne plus précisément les septièmes années, il prévoit que les élèves se destinant à l'enseignement ou possédant des aptitudes particulières, peuvent se spécialiser dans une matière, ceci après examen des dossiers de candidature puisqu'il n'y a qu'un apprenti par matière. Les élèves ayant choisi de se spécialiser auront une épreuve supplémentaire aux ASPIC qui portera sur leur spécialité. Cette disposition comprend aussi une initiation au métier d'enseignant, chaque élève choisi sera sous la tutelle du professeur de sa matière de spécialité, avec lequel il préparera les cours, les devoirs mais effectuera aussi, conjointement avec l'enseignant, les corrections de ces derniers. Avez-vous des questions ?

Le professeur Chourave regarda autour d'elle avant de se lancer :

– Mais Albus, comment allons-nous organiser cela en aussi peu de temps ? Mettre les élèves de septième année au courant, organiser des entretiens pour ceux qui seront intéressés et modifier les emplois du temps pour ceux qui auront été retenus ? Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible !

Le regard du vieux sorcier croisa celui du professeur de métamorphose avant de se reposer avec son éternelle bienveillance sur le professeur de botanique :

– Je m'attendais à ce que l'un d'entre vous me fasse cette remarque, ma chère Pomona. C'est pourquoi je me dois de vous dire que des dispositions ont été prises dès la promulgation du décret. Minerva et moi-même avons envoyé, dès la deuxième semaine de Juillet, des dossiers de candidature aux élèves qui entreraient en septième année toutes maisons confondues. Nous avons ensuite fait le tri parmi ceux qui avaient répondu non seulement en fonction de leurs résultats scolaires, en prenant en compte les BUSE, mais aussi l'intérêt manifeste pour la matière souhaitée. Pour ce faire nous leur avions demandé de rédiger un essai sur la matière choisie et les motivations de ce choix. Je dois dire que certains nous ont même grandement surpris… Malheureusement, je dois aussi vous dire que certaines matières n'ont pas été choisies…

A cette phrase, le professeur Rogue retint un soupir de soulagement. Aucun n'élève n'avait été assez idiot pour se spécialiser dans sa matière. Cela tombait bien car il n'avait pas besoin d'un de ces inaptes qui n'avait jamais rien compris au noble art qu'il s'échinait à leur enseigner. Néanmoins, il était quand même un peu déçu que pas un seul Serpentard n'y ait songé.

Le directeur fit un rapide tour d'horizon de la salle. La nouvelle semblait avoir été prise avec beaucoup de calme.

– Maintenant, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Minerva, veuillez me donner la liste s'il vous plait.

La directrice-adjointe lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

– Merci.

Il ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin puis regarda à nouveau l'assemblée, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

– En ce qui concerne l'Arithmancie, professeur Vector, notre choix s'est arrêté sur un élève qui a montré un vif intérêt pour votre matière, il s'agit de Mr Blaise Zabini. Pour l'Astronomie, professeur Sinistra, vous aurez sous votre responsabilité quelqu'un connu pour être assez tête en l'air bien qu'étant à Serdaigle, il s'agit de Miss Mandy Brocklehurst. Professeur Chourave, je suis sûr que votre apprenti vous donnera entière satisfaction puisqu'il possède des compétences indéniables dans cette matière qu'il souhaite d'ailleurs enseigner une fois qu'il aura achevé son cycle d'études. Cet élève n'est autre que Mr Neville Londubat.

Cette annonce fut immédiatement suivi par un reniflement sarcastique. Dumbledore porta un instant ses yeux d'un bleu électrique sur le maître des potions, une lueur étrange les illuminait alors qu'un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Puis il continua, regardant alors le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques.

– Hagrid, nous avons examiné plusieurs dossiers de candidature afin de choisir votre apprenti et notre choix s'est finalement porté sur Mr Justin Finch-Fletchley, félicitations. En ce qui concerne la Défense contre les forces du Mal, mon cher professeur Lupin, le choix nous a semblé évident étant donnée la tâche qui lui incombe. Vous serez donc le superviseur de Mr Harry Potter.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Rogue sèchement. Fudge n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, il n'est tout simplement pas assez intelligent pour en avoir eu l'idée. Je ne serai pas étonné si en fait ce « décret » était dû plutôt à _votre_ initiative, Albus.

– Allons, Severus. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si l'on m'a nommé au Magenmagot. Mais je constate aussi que votre « mission » a aiguisé vos sens déjà très affûtés et que votre logique ainsi que votre esprit de déduction sont toujours aussi implacables.

Calé sur le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés, l'homme en noir bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

– Bien, reprenons. Où en étais-je ?

– Vous en étiez à votre très cher Potter à l'ego surdimensionné. Trait caractéristique des mâles de cette famille d'ailleurs, répondit celui que tous les élèves surnommaient le « Vampire des cachots. »

– Hum, hum, toussota McGonagall visiblement agacée par le comportement de son collègue, puis elle tourna les yeux vers son supérieur hiérarchique.

– Oui, Minerva, je vais reprendre.

Puis il ajouta avec un clin d'œil en direction du directeur de Serpentard :

– Ne vous en faites pas Severus, votre tour viendra aussi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Un de ces morveux ignares aurait-il eu assez de prétention pour choisir mon illustre cours ? Mais ce sont tous des cloportes incapables !!! Enfin, presque tous… Non ! Ca ne peut pas être ça, il a dit que certaines matières n'avaient pas d'apprenti… Et étant donné mes recherches, mon rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre et mes obligations en tant que directeur de Serpentard, il ne m'aura pas foutu un autre fardeau supplémentaire sur les bras… Je sais que c'est un vieux fou mais quand même…_

– Donc, après la Défense contre les forces du Mal vient, tout naturellement, la Divination, car oui, Sibylle, vous et Firenze avez la charge d'un élève… Ou plutôt devrais-je dire une élève, puisqu'il s'agit de Miss Lavande Brown.

– Oh non ! Par pitié, arrêtez avec la lavande… geignit Lupin. Je m'excuse, je n'ai rien contre Miss Brown en particulier, mais c'est simplement qu'il va me falloir un certain temps avant de me remettre de mon « intoxication » lavandesque. Mais cela me m'empêchera pas d'assurer mes cours, Albus soyez-en assuré, ajouta-t-il en voyant un rictus féroce se dessiner sur les lèvres de son sombre voisin.

– Oui, Remus… bien sûr, sourit le vieil homme avant de reporter son attention sur le parchemin qu'il tenait dans les mains. Pour l'Etude des Moldus, professeur Didasco, je vous annonce que votre élève n'est autre que Miss Susan Bones. Concernant l'Etude des Runes, je suis navré professeur Archéos, mais vous n'aurez malheureusement pas d'apprenti cette année. Mais poursuivons… En Enchantements, mon cher professeur Flitwick, je suis sûr que vous serez particulièrement ravi de prendre sous votre aile Mr Terry Boot. Toutes mes félicitations, Filius ! Pour l'Histoire de la Magie, professeur Binns, je suis au regret de vous dire que vous non plus n'aurez pas d'élève à charge…

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le fantôme de son habituelle voix monocorde. C'est tellement… tuant comme profession que je ne suis pas étonné.

_C'est plutôt son cours qui est tuant_, songea Severus, des souvenirs de sa scolarité lui revenant en mémoire.

– Ceci étant réglé, continuons avec la Métamorphose… Ma chère Minerva, comme vous le savez déjà votre apprenti cette année n'est autre que Mr Dean Thomas.

Le professeur McGonagall esquissa un vague sourire en hochant légèrement la tête. Elle semblait contente mais pas plus que cela.

– En Quidditch/Vol, professeur Bibine, je dois vous dire que votre matière a reçu un certain nombre de propositions, dont une qui nous a particulièrement surpris mais qui a retenu toute notre attention. Il s'agit d'un Serpentard et je dois dire qu'on ne l'attendait pas dans ce domaine, tant il est peu probable que sa famille soit ravie de ce choix puisqu'il s'agit de Mr Drago Malefoy.

Le professeur de potions affichait une expression froide et impassible donnant à penser que cette nouvelle glissait sur lui comme de l'eau sur les ailes d'un canard, seulement il n'en était rien, cette annonce l'avait vivement piqué dans sa fierté.

_QUOI ??? Drago Malefoy apprenti en Quidditch/Vol ? Il n'a même pas songé à prendre Potions, ce scolopendre à l'intelligence à peine plus développée qu'un Véracrasse ou une paramécie ?!!! Mais, si son intention était d'écourter au plus vite sa pitoyable existence, son vœu risque fort d'être exaucé car je doute fort que ce cher Lucius fête cette « révélation » en offrant au Premier Cercle une tournée générale de Vodka LanceFlamme, enfin… le jour où il sortira d'Azkaban…_

– Enfin, concernant les Potions, mon cher Severus, vous serez sans doute ravi d'apprendre que votre matière a suscité l'intérêt d'une jeune personne. A vrai dire son choix nous a, Minerva et moi-même, sidéré sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr.

L'homme en noir observa alternativement son supérieur dont les yeux brillaient d'une étincelle espiègle et sa collègue. La directrice-adjointe, à cette annonce, avait pincé ses lèvres avant de fixer le maître des potions. Dans ses yeux, Severus pouvait y voir très nettement de la rancœur mais aussi une certaine appréhension. Il se demanda aussitôt ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre plus loin ses réflexions, Albus Dumbledore enchaîna :

– Ce n'est pas que nous doutions que quelqu'un souhaiterait se spécialiser dans votre art, Severus, mais le fait est que nous pensions aussi que cela intéresserait plutôt Miss Elanor McLeod puisque son ambition est de devenir Médicomage, mais apparemment cela ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit.

– En parlant de Miss McLeod, intervint vivement le professeur Chourave. Albus, auriez-vous des nouvelles de ma chère Poufsouffle ?

Ce dernier s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre au professeur de botanique.

– Oui, ma chère Pomona. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le départ de Miss McLeod avant la fin de l'année scolaire n'était pas aussi alarmant qu'il n'y paraissait… En fait, cela avait un lien avec une tradition propre à son clan situé au fin fond des Highlands. Et puis, vous connaissez les Ecossais !

Cette phrase lui valut un regard désapprobateur de la directrice de Gryffondor. Néanmoins, Dumbledore continua :

– Elle m'a tenu au courant par hibou de l'évolution de la situation. Une histoire d'initiation, je crois et, actuellement, elle s'occupe de sa grand-mère qui se trouve dans une situation plutôt délicate…

– Par Merlin ! La pauvre enfant ! J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave… l'inquiétude de la responsable de Poufsouffle était parfaitement perceptible.

– Non, Pomona, rassurez-vous. Miss McLeod aide simplement sa grand-mère à se remettre d'une crise de foie due à une ingestion massive de haggis et de Odgen's Old Whisky. Apparemment ces deux éléments ne font pas bon mélange. N'est-ce pas Minerva ?

En réponse cette dernière toussota de manière réprobatrice. Raide sur sa chaise, Severus Rogue commençait sérieusement à trouver tout ce bavardage sur les traditions écossaises extrêmement grotesque et agaçant. On s'éloignait franchement du sujet ce qui, en ce moment précis, était en train de l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Qui pouvait donc bien être assez inconscient pour l'avoir choisi comme superviseur ? Non, mais vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin de cela ! Comment pourrait-il sérieusement continuer son espionnage auprès du Mage Noir, s'il avait sans arrêt un imbécile empoté dans pattes !

_Manquerait plus que ça soit un Gryffondor ! _

– Si cela ne vous dérange pas, peut-être serait-il temps de reprendre le cœur du sujet qui a motivé votre « conversion » véritablement hors de propos ? lança-t-il de son ton le plus doucereux.

– Bien entendu, mon cher Severus, bien entendu, lui répondit le vieillard, cette satanée lueur malicieuse toujours dans le regard. Je disais donc que nous avions été ébahis, Minerva et moi-même, lors du dépouillement des dossiers de candidature en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui souhaitait effectuer son apprentissage avec vous. Je dois dire que Minerva a même été un peu jalouse de vous…

– Hum, hum.

– Minerva, si vous avez attrapé froid peut-être devriez-vous aller voir Pompom. Nous ne saurions nous passer de vous pour les cours de métamorphose et les diverses tâches administratives auxquelles incombent la fonction de directrice-adjointe. Mais je m'égare là, revenons au vif du sujet. Severus, il est bien entendu qu'à un professeur exceptionnel, il faut un élève tout aussi exceptionnel. Si la demande avait émané de Fred et George Weasley nous aurions immédiatement considéré cela comme une plaisanterie. Seulement, la personne en question est connue pour être tout à fait sérieuse. Elle a très solidement bâti l'argumentation de son essai qui a été très intéressant à lire. A ce propos, si vous le souhaitez je vous en remettrais une copie à l'issue de cette réunion.

Rogue acquiesça subrepticement et Dumbledore reprit :

– Je disais donc qu'à un professeur exceptionnel, l'apprenti se doit, lui aussi, d'être exceptionnel. A cela vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir. Il s'agit, en effet, d'une personne particulièrement brillante et studieuse ce que nous n'avions pas vu depuis l'époque où vous étiez vous-même élève. Je suis sûr d'ailleurs que vous vous trouverez rapidement quelques atomes crochus… Ainsi donc, l'élève que vous aurez l'insigne honneur de superviser n'est autre que… Miss Hermione Granger !

Le maître des potions pâlit encore plus qu'il était possible, son visage gardait une expression neutre mais la jointure de ses poings serrés blanchissait à vue d'œil. Il lui fallut toutes ses capacités d'Occlumens pour parvenir à se maîtriser et à ne rien laisser paraître de la colère noire qui l'envahissait progressivement. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas l'insupportable Miss je-sais-tout !

– Avant que vous ne partiez tous vaquer à vos occupations, poursuivit le directeur, je tenais à apporter quelques dernières précisions. Les élèves dont je viens de vous donner les noms auront tous un sauf-conduit qui les dispensera du couvre-feu ainsi qu'une dérogation pour consulter et emprunter les ouvrages se situant dans la Réserve. En outre, les apprentis en question dispenseront aussi des cours aux différentes années sous la surveillance de leur superviseur respectif. Enfin, et après je vous laisse y aller, à la fin de l'année, outre leur épreuve supplémentaire aux ASPIC, ils devront également remettre, à Minerva et à moi-même, un rapport sur leur stage et vous aurez aussi à me remettre un rapport comportant une évaluation de votre apprenti. Sur ce, la réunion est terminée. Bonne journée tout le monde !

Petit à petit la salle se vida laissant les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall en train de ramasser divers parchemins ainsi que le professeur Rogue qui attendait visiblement que ses collègues soient tous sortis afin de pouvoir tranquillement faire entendre raison à son supérieur hiérarchique.

– Professeur Dumbledore, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous séance tenante.

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une requête. Le directeur leva ses yeux pétillants vers le sombre maître des potions.

– Oui, Severus. Un instant je vous prie. Minerva, nous reparlerons de tout cela tout à l'heure.

Celle-ci comprenant le message finit de ramasser ses affaires, ajusta ses lunettes carrées sur son nez et sortit de la pièce. Le vieil homme regarda la porte se fermer et se retourna pour faire face au directeur de Serpentard.

– Alors, Severus, de quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ?

Ce semblant de question haussa d'un cran la sourde irritation de Rogue. Comment ce vieux sénile pouvait-il se moquer de lui de cette façon ?

– Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, Albus ! trancha-t-il, l'onyx de ses pupilles semblant lancer des éclairs en direction de Dumbledore. Vous savez pertinemment ce dont je veux vous parler et je tiens à vous dire qu'il n'en est absolument pas question ! Vous entendez ? C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !!!

– Vous le ferez pourtant Severus, rétorqua fermement le directeur. C'est la loi, il faut donc l'appliquer que cela vous plaise ou non.

– Cela vous va bien de dire cela, vous qui ne prenez dans les lois que ce qui sert vos intérêts ! C'est étonnamment Serpentard comme réaction, chose pour le moins étrange venant d'un des plus illustres membres de la maison Gryffondor ! Je vous rappellerai donc simplement que j'ai d'autres obligations que de jouer les « gouvernantes » avec Miss Granger… Je n'ai pas besoin de ce poids supplémentaire !

– Severus, je crois que Miss Granger est assez grande pour se garder toute seule. Elle n'est pas et ne sera pas non plus un poids pour vous ! Notre choix a été mûrement réfléchi et nous a semblé le plus logique…

– Mais comment voulez-vous que je remplisse correctement mon rôle d'agent double si j'ai sans arrêt l'Encyclopédie Vivante de Poudlard dans les jambes ?! s'emporta le professeur Rogue. Pour sa sécurité comme pour la mienne, je refuse qu'elle soit ma stagiaire…

Dumbledore fit une moue désolée avant de prendre la parole. Il devait pousser l'homme qui se tenait devant lui dans ses derniers retranchements s'il voulait le faire céder. Il détestait avoir à faire cela mais n'avait pas d'autres choix.

– Severus, si vous persistez dans votre refus, je me verrai contraint de vous trouver un remplaçant…

Le maître des potions le regarda interdit, mais le vieux sorcier continua imperturbable :

– Bien entendu, vous expliquerez à Voldemort pourquoi vous n'êtes plus en mesure de lui transmettre d'informations vitales sur ses adversaires…

Severus blêmit davantage, s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître. Jamais Dumbledore ne ferait une chose pareille ! Quoique…

Sans même laisser le temps à l'homme en noir de répondre, il poursuivit gravement :

– Comme je le disais, la décision a été mûrement réfléchie en raison des diverses implications vous concernant, en particulier pour vous éviter d'avoir comme apprenti un futur Mangemort chargé d'épier le moindre de vos faits et gestes, ce qui aurait rendu votre tâche encore plus ardue qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Le choix de Miss Granger s'est montré comme une évidence d'une part parce quelle était la _seule_ postulante et, d'autre part, car elle connaît votre rôle au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Son attrait – que dis-je son engouement – pour les potions ainsi que pour l'enseignement est indéniable, comme en témoigne son essai d'une longueur totale de 15 rouleaux de parchemin. C'est sans conteste l'élève la plus brillante de l'école et la plus apte à vous remplacer lors de vos « absences » sans risquer de dévoiler votre statut. Alors, Severus, votre refus est-il toujours aussi catégorique ?

Le ténébreux directeur de Serpentard haussa les épaules avant de répondre froidement :

– Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Le vieil homme le gratifia alors de son plus beau sourire, la victoire étincelait dans ses yeux.

– Non en effet. Vous savez, j'aurai vraiment été peiné d'avoir à me séparer de vous. D'autant plus que les réponses ont déjà été retournées aux élèves concernés.

– Je vois que les avis de vos collègues sont toujours aussi importants pour vous, maugréa Rogue. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retourner dans les cachots terminer diverses potions curatrices et régénératrices que m'a commandé Poppy.

Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement avant de l'interpeller à nouveau.

– Severus, vous oubliez quelque chose.

Il lui mit alors une quinzaine de rouleaux de parchemin dans les bras et crut bon de préciser innocemment :

– L'essai de Miss Granger. Bonne lecture ! Vous verrez c'est très instructif !

Le maître des potions jeta un regard meurtrier en direction du vieil homme et sortit dans un tourbillon d'étoffes noires.

En entrant dans ses appartements, le professeur Rogue claqua furieusement la porte. Encore sous le coup de la nouvelle, il jeta rageusement l'essai d'Hermione sur son bureau.

_Non ! Cela ne peut pas être vrai ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça ce vieux fou ! Et évidemment c'est sur moi qu'il fallait que ça tombe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter cela ? Miss je-sais-tout… et puis quoi encore ? _

Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire pour y finir la commande de Mme Pomfresh comprenant entre autre de la Pimentine et du Poussoss. Lorsqu'il eut fini, sa colère avait nettement diminué. Severus regarda sa montre : 21h. Il porterait les potions à l'infirmière demain. Pour l'heure, comme il n'avait pas encore de copies désastreuses à corriger, il décida de se pencher sur l'essai de la personne qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard.

– Miss je-sais-tout, ne put-il s'empêcher de soupirer à haute voix en regagnant son bureau.

Alors qu'il commençait à lire l'essai de l'élève en question, il repensa à la sixième année qui s'était achevée quelques mois plus tôt. Hermione avait beaucoup changé. Il avait remarqué ses courbes féminines plutôt avantageuses, sa démarche gracieuse, ainsi que son élégant port de tête. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Mais elle était incontestablement plus féminine et mature que la grande majorité des filles de son année. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui faisait qu'elle était aussi dangereuse, elle était innocente et n'avait pas conscience des ravages qu'elle devait provoquer au sein de la gente masculine, surtout depuis le bal de Noël. En y réfléchissant bien, Severus devait reconnaître que son apparition dans la Grande Salle ce fameux soir l'avait enchanté. Oui, « enchanté », c'était ça le mot… et c'était surtout aussi ça le problème ! Cependant, le directeur de Serpentard était incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la Gryffondor. En tout cas une chose était sûre : elle était une S. I. P., c'est-à-dire, dans le langage roguien, une Source Incommensurable de Problèmes. _Ressentait_… non ! Il ne ressentait _RIEN_ pour cette insupportable jeune femme ! S'il y avait bien une personne pour laquelle il ne _devait_ rien ressentir c'était bien elle ! Une Gryffondor qui plus est ! Comme le disait un vieux dicton moldu : « chat échaudé craint l'eau froide ». Les sentiments c'étaient pour les autres, pour les faibles qui se laissaient guider sans mesurer le caractère dangereux et destructeur de ces sensations, un peu comme quelqu'un qui essayait de cueillir une rose aux épines acérées. Mais lui ne pouvait pas se permettre cette faiblesse.

_Lily…_

Oui, elle avait été sa faiblesse, sa seule et unique faiblesse mais elle l'avait trahi. En y réfléchissant, qui avait trahi qui ? Pouvait-elle l'avoir trahi alors qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais su comment l'aborder surtout après l'incident où il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe car, sous cette apparence froide et distante, fuyant la présence humaine, se cachait une sensibilité à fleur de peau mais aussi et surtout une timidité quasiment maladive à l'égard de la gente féminine. D'autant plus que son contexte familial de l'époque n'arrangeait rien à la situation…

Là, le maître des potions s'aperçut que ses pensées étaient en train de divaguer vers un sujet qu'il considérait comme tabou : sa famille… Aussi préféra-t-il reprendre le fil de ses pensées avant qu'elles ne se mettent à dérailler : trahison… En étudiant bien la question, c'était lui qui l'avait trahie… en révélant une partie de la Prophétie de Trelawney à Voldemort ! Oui, il l'avait trahie et elle en était morte… Cela, il ne pouvait se le pardonner. Et croiser le regard émeraude du Survivant ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment… Oui, les émotions négatives c'étaient tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre…

_A suivre…_


	5. Une rentrée qui promet

Enfin de retour !!!! Et oui vous ne rêvez c'est bien moi !!! Je ne suis pas morte pendant mon déménagement mais j'ai failli trucider mon opérateur téléphonique (les joies du changement d'adresse…) Et je ne suis pas seule… J'ai un nouveau chapitre !! Je le dédit tout particulièrement à celle qui est en ce moment même avec moi au téléphone à savoir **Isabellelp** qui est une source d'inspiration inépuisable pour le personnage d'Elanor !!!! Encore merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements et à très bientôt si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous sinon se sera un peu plus long mais pas trop non plus !! Bisous !!!

**Chapitre 5 :** **Une rentrée qui promet.**

Jamais le compartiment qu'occupaient Harry et ses amis à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express n'avait été dans une ambiance pareille… jamais ! Hermione fixait avec dépit le Survivant qui lisait un nouveau livre de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle aussi avait un livre entre les mains mais avait du mal à se concentrer dessus à cause de ce qu'elle entendait ou voyait à chaque fois qu'elle levait le nez de l'ouvrage : Ron et sa petite amie roucoulant ensemble ! Voilà qui était pathétique ! Voyant où elle voulait en venir, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu farfouilla dans sa poche d'où il sortit une boîte de boules Qui ès. Il l'ouvrit et en prit deux, puis la tendit à sa meilleure amie qui la saisit avec soulagement. Puis elle chuchota à son oreille :

– On devrait peut-être en proposer aux autres aussi, non ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, alors qu'Hermione se levait pour présenter la boîte à Neville et Luna. Ginny, dans les bras de Neville, son petit ami depuis Noël de l'année précédente, avait déjà les siennes. Le seul côté positif pour elle c'était que depuis que Ron sortait avec Lavande, il ne jouait plus les grands-frères protecteurs. Le compartiment était donc plongé dans un silence inhabituel, hormis les mots doux que se murmuraient Ron et Lavande, lorsqu'une élève à la longue chevelure noire avec des mèches rouges passa sa tête par la porte.

– Excusez-moi mais vous n'auriez pas vu Justin ?

Pas de réponses. Chacun semblait être dans sa bulle… La plupart lisait d'ailleurs… C'était étrange ! Aussi elle réitéra sa question. Toujours rien… aucune réaction… Même le rouquin et sa copine semblaient ne pas l'avoir remarquée… Exaspérée, la jeune femme pénétra dans le compartiment et s'arrêta devant Luna qui lisait avec un vif intérêt un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_. Celle-ci ne sembla pas la remarquer le moins du monde. N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme abaissa le journal et ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin ceux de son vis-à-vis.

– Luna, tu n'aurais pas vu Justin par hasard ?

La blonde la regarda l'air ahuri, puis elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et porta la main à ses oreilles.

– Excuse-moi Shannon, tu disais ? lui dit-elle enfin.

Cette dernière leva les yeux aux ciel.

– Ah quand même tu m'entends ! Je demandais si vous n'aviez pas vu Justin…

Luna se contenta de donner un coup de coude à son voisin qui, en l'occurrence, se trouvait être Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux de son livre pour rencontrer ceux de la jeune Serdaigle puis, il aperçut sa comparse qu'il salua d'un geste. Il retira ses boules Qui ès et, enfin, il passa doucement sa main devant les yeux d'une Hermione happée par sa lecture pour attirer son attention. Pendant ce temps, Luna s'était doucement approchée de Neville et Ginny qui lisaient eux aussi. Elle tapota l'épaule du Gryffondor et ce dernier sursauta ainsi que sa petite amie qui était appuyée contre lui. Ils se tournèrent vers Luna tout en enlevant leurs boules de coton de leurs oreilles.

– Mais ça va pas de nous faire peur comme ça ! Ah tiens… Salut Shannon ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Elle leur fit un sourire suivi d'un rapide signe de tête. Elle avait maintenant l'attention de pratiquement tout le compartiment. Seuls Lavande et Ron semblaient n'avoir toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Elle interrogea les autres du regard et reçut en réponse un haussement d'épaules général et des regards exaspérés. Puis elle sembla se rappeler pourquoi elle était là.

– Je cherche Justin partout… Vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu des fois ?

– Non, répondit Hermione tandis que les autres secouaient la tête négativement pour confirmer.

– Attends, ce n'est pas Elanor qui est censée sortir avec Justin, lui lança Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'est elle qui devrait le chercher partout.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

– Je te confirme que c'est bien Elanor qui sort avec Justin puisque je suis moi-même avec un garçon qui est d'ailleurs dans ta maison, mais bon passons il me semble que tu es au courant... Bref, il se trouve que Justin cherche partout Elanor depuis que l'on est montés dans le Poudlard Express et moi je cherche Justin... C'est à propos d'Elanor… Oui je sais c'est compliquée comme histoire mais je n'y peux rien...

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer malicieusement :

– Euh… Est-ce que tu as été voir dans les toilettes ? On ne sait jamais… ils y sont peut-être…

Jouant le jeu, Shannon lui répondit :

– Oui, c'est d'ailleurs l'endroit auquel j'ai pensé en premier, mais il n'y a personne. Bon ben merci quand même et à tout à l'heure.

Et sur ce elle sortit du compartiment. Au moment où les jeunes gens allaient retourner à leur occupation studieuse, la voix de Ron s'éleva dans la pièce.

– Il n'y avait pas quelqu'un dans le compartiment tout de suite ?

– Si, lui répondit froidement Hermione. Mais si tu avais été plus _attentif_ et que tu cessais un peu de ne t'intéresser qu'à ta petite personne et à ta huitième merveille du monde de petite amie, tu l'aurais peut-être remarqué !!

Le rouquin se contenta de grogner avant de se retourner contre la vitre.

– Hé ! Pourquoi seulement huitième ? demanda Bavande visiblement vexée.

Harry et Hermione se contentèrent d'échanger un regard exaspéré. Que l'année allait être longue avec ces deux-là ! Déjà qu'au Chemin de Traverse, ils avaient pratiquement rasé les murs pour éviter d'être remarqués en compagnie de Ron et de sa tenue lavande. Là-bas, ce dernier n'avait cessé de chercher sa petite amie du regard et avait cru l'apercevoir au détour de chaque ruelle… Alors devoir endurer cela toute une année durant… Cela leur faisait froid dans le dos même s'ils étaient Gryffondor.

Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lavande et son petit ami sortirent pour aller acheter quelques confiseries sous l'indifférence générale des autres occupants qui, par précaution, avaient remis leurs protections auditives. Le silence régnait à nouveau en maître sur le compartiment alors que quelqu'un pénétrait dans la pièce. C'était Justin Finch-Fletchley.

– Excusez-moi d'entrer comme ça dans votre compartiment... J'ai frappé mais personne n'a répondu... vous n'auriez pas vu Shannon ???

Devant leur manque de réaction, le Poufsouffle resta perplexe.

_Quel silence pour un compartiment composé en majorité de Gryffondor…_

– Hé oh ! Vous m'entendez ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Essayons quelque chose... Et si je vous disais que Rogue s'est fiancé avec Ombrage pendant les vacances... Pas de réaction... C'est vraiment bizarre !!! On peut toujours essayer autre chose : en fait non, Rogue a épousé McGonagall et devient par conséquent co-directeur de votre maison par alliance, c'est son cadeau de mariage... Toujours rien ! La Terre appelle les Gryffondor... vous me recevez ???

Puis ses yeux se portèrent sur l'oreille du Survivant et là toute cette rocambolesque comédie prit sens. Des boules Qui ès ! Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il s'arrêta devant Harry s'assurant de faire de l'ombre sur le livre que ce dernier lisait avec une véritable fascination. Ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard du Poufsouffle. Il enleva de nouveau les boules de coton de ses oreilles.

– Désolé, Justin... Mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé contre Ron et Bav... euh Lavande...

Le jeune homme acquiesça :

– Je compatis.

Puis, il attira l'attention de ses amis afin qu'ils puissent, eux aussi, prendre part à la discussion.

– Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? lui demanda Neville.

– Ouais, ça a été même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles d'Elanor depuis qu'elle a quitté précipitamment Poudlard l'année dernière... En fait je n'en ai pas eu du tout…

– Pourquoi est-elle partie aussi soudainement ? le questionna Harry.

– Je… Je ne sais pas…, lui répondit le Poufsouffle. Mais j'espère qu'elle me le dira… Elle a dû le dire à Shannon : c'est sa meilleure amie… C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'étais venu vous voir… Vous n'auriez pas vu Shannon par hasard ? Elle doit savoir où elle est.

– Si, elle est passée dans notre compartiment il y a environ dix minutes, un quart d'heure, lui expliqua Hermione. Et elle te cherchait d'ailleurs et il me semble que ça avait justement un rapport avec Elanor.

A ces mots Justin se raidit.

– Mais alors, je dois absolument la trouver ! Bon je vous laisse, allez à toute à l'heure.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il sortit précipitamment du compartiment.

Le reste du trajet se déroula calmement, Malefoy se faisant plus discret depuis que son père était à Azkaban. Il avait réalisé que cette absence n'était pas si terrible que cela, au contraire même. Maintenant il était libre de faire ses propres choix et non plus se contenter d'être une réplique plus jeune de son père. Certes, il était très attaché à la pureté du sang mais devait-on aller jusqu'à massacrer les nés-Moldus à cause de leur différence ? Et c'est sur ces pensées que le jeune Serpentard remarqua que le Poudlard Express arrivait en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Là tous montèrent dans des calèches, sauf les premières années qui furent emmenés vers des barques par Hagrid, Gardien des Lieux et des Clés de l'école et également professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques qui en profita pour saluer ses jeunes amis et élèves.

Lorsque tous les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année furent installées à leurs tables respectives, la traditionnelle cérémonie de la Répartition put commencer. Le Choixpeau entonna sa traditionnelle chanson de rentrée et ensuite le professeur McGonagall appela un à un les nouveaux élèves : la première, Lisbeth Abraxas fut envoyée à Serdaigle sous l'œil ravi de son directeur de maison, puis les noms s'égrainèrent avec les acclamations successives de la part de chacune des maisons en l'honneur de leurs nouveaux arrivants : ainsi Patrick Fixey rejoignit Poufsouffle tandis que Alexander O'Toole était réparti à Gryffondor, Thémis Purcey alla à Poufsouffle et finalement la liste s'acheva quelques noms plus loin avec Cadmus Zamock et son jumeau Ralph qui étaient tous deux envoyés à Serpentard.

Voyant que la cérémonie était terminée, Ron daigna enfin lâcher sa petite amie pour se saisir de ses couverts. C'est alors qu'Albus Dumbledore prit finalement la parole.

– Nous voilà enfin tous réunis pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Je vais, comme le veut le protocole, signaler quelques points importants du règlement que la plupart d'entre vous connaisse, mais nous ne devons pas oublier les premières années et après tout, la pédagogie est l'art de la répétition. Je tiens donc à vous signaler que la forêt Interdite porte toujours aussi bien son nom et est par conséquent proscrite à tout élève non accompagné d'un des membres de l'équipe enseignante. Concernant la Défense contre les forces du Mal, je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous ont remarqué l'absence notable du professeur Monk à la table des enseignants. Des ennuis de santé ne lui ayant pas permis de poursuivre une autre année – un soupir de soulagement traversa les tables des élèves – je suppose que vous serez donc ravis d'apprendre que cette année cette matière vous sera enseignée par nul autre que le professeur Remus Lupin !

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre de toutes les tables, auxquelles Remus sourit chaleureusement. Hermione nota qu'il semblait reposé même s'il avait toujours quelques cernes sous les yeux.

– D'autre part, notre très aimable concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a fait savoir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école avait encore été enrichie ceci étant lié aux dernières créations des jumeaux Weasley… Pour plus de renseignements, il suffit de s'adresser à la conciergerie.

– Maintenant, on va enfin pouvoir manger, chuchota Ron à Neville. Je meurs de faim !

Mais à sa grande consternation, le vieux directeur n'arrêta pas là son discours.

– Je suis vraiment désolé car les estomacs de certains d'entre vous doivent crier famine, mais contrairement aux années précédentes, mon discours sera beaucoup plus long. En effet, durant les vacances un nouveau décret concernant l'enseignement de la Magie a été promulgué et entre en vigueur aujourd'hui. Que la plupart d'entre vous se rassure, ce décret concerne uniquement les septièmes années, enfin certains d'entre eux. Je vais donc vous épargner le complexe langage juridique et administratif afin d'aller au plus compréhensible, d'autant plus que les septièmes années en ont été avisés au début des vacances d'été. Ce texte de loi donne la possibilité aux septièmes années se destinant à l'enseignement ou étant dotés de compétences particulières, d'effectuer un stage d'un an, en parallèle de leur cursus normal dans la matière qu'ils souhaiteront. Cependant, étant donné ce que cela représente comme investissement personnel à la fois pour l'enseignant mais aussi pour l'élève, le nombre de postes disponibles a été limité à un apprenti par matière.

Puis le professeur Dumbledore expliqua aux élèves des autres années comment lui et la directrice-adjointe avaient choisi les futurs stagiaires.

– Donc, maintenant que ce point-ci est éclairci, il ne me reste plus qu'à annoncer officiellement qui sont ces élèves.

Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de continuer.

– Pour l'Arithmancie, l'apprenti ne sera nul autre que Mr Blaise Zabini.

A l'annonce de son nom, ce dernier se leva et salua de la tête le professeur Vector qui lui sourit chaleureusement en retour et le directeur continua en annonçant que Mandy Brocklehurst était l'apprentie du professeur Sinistra en Astronomie. Elle se leva et salua également le professeur qui allait la superviser pendant un an. Lorsqu'ils apprirent que l'apprenti en Botanique n'était nul autre que Neville Londubat, la plupart des élèves le regardèrent d'un air surpris alors que le jeune homme se levait maladroitement pour saluer avec gratitude le professeur Chourave, renversant au passage, le verre de son voisin, Seamus Finnigan. Ensuite se fut au tour de Justin Finch-Fletchley qui se trouvait être sous la responsabilité de Hagrid.

– Venons-en maintenant à la Défense contre les forces du Mal ! Cette année l'apprenti du professeur Lupin sera Mr Harry Potter !

De vives acclamations retentirent à la table des rouge et or alors que le Survivant saluait son superviseur et le directeur qui en retour lui fit un clin d'œil. Le tout sous le regard plus qu'agacé du maître des potions, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

– Oui, bravo Harry, bravo ! C'est tout à fait mérité ! poursuivit le vieux sorcier. Mais poursuivons notre propos avec cet art nébuleux qu'est la Divination puisqu'il se trouve que le professeur Trelawney et Firenze ont une apprentie, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il s'agit d'une personne qui excelle en la matière : Miss Lavande Brown !

La stupéfaction se lisait sur les visages des différentes tables, à l'exception de certains Gryffondor dont Parvati Patil qui lui jeta un regard jaloux et de Ron Weasley qui était, lui, totalement au comble de l'admiration. A la table des professeurs, Remus Lupin s'était soudainement crispé et tentait de contenir un réflexe nauséeux.

_C'est Miss Brown… pas de la lavande !_ se répéta-t-il. _Juste Miss Brown… __Allez respire et ça devrait passer…_

– Alors Lupin, on dirait bien que tu fais une rechute, susurra une voix soyeuse à ses côtés. Heureusement que tu n'en fais pas des crises d'urticaire, mais sait-on jamais…

Ce pauvre Remus ne jugea pas utile de relever la remarque sarcastique de son voisin. Il soupira longuement avant de regarder Harry et Hermione, qui avaient remarqué sa réaction, et leur fit signe que tout allait bien. Pendant ce temps le directeur de Poudlard continuait d'égrainer la liste des élèves concernés par le nouveau décret du Ministère. Il annonça ainsi que Susan Bones était la stagiaire du professeur Didasco en Etude des Moldus.

– L'Etude des Runes et l'Histoire de la Magie n'ayant pas d'apprentis, passons à la suite. Pour ce qui est des cours d'Enchantements et Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick aura l'insigne honneur d'avoir sous sa responsabilité un des membres de sa maison puisqu'il s'agit de Mr Terry Boot.

Le directeur continua ensuite avec Dean Thomas qui était désormais le stagiaire de Minerva McGonagall, sous les regards surpris de la majorité des Gryffondor, en particulier Ron et Harry.

– Mais Mione… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais pourtant que tu adorais la Métamorphose. Si tu n'as pas voulu être son apprentie pour mieux te consacrer à tes ASPIC je comprends mais c'est quand même dommage vu que…

– Mais qui t'as dit que j'avais choisi la Métamorphose, Ron ? Et pour ta gouverne, sache que toutes les matières ne sont pas encore passées !

Le rouquin commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Harry réagit plus vite que lui.

– C'est bon Ron… Hermione est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire de gratitude qu'elle effaça peu à peu devant le regard interrogateur et soucieux que lui envoya le Survivant. En effet, il ne restait plus que deux matières principales : Quidditch/ Vol et Potions…

– Pour le Quidditch, déclara Albus Dumbledore, les propositions ont été nombreuses mais celui qui a retenu notre attention n'est autre que Mr Drago Malefoy !

Cette fois-ci, le choc de l'annonce fit manquer de s'étouffer Ron, alors que le jeune Serpentard se levait arborant un air particulièrement hautain pour saluer le professeur Bibine.

– Non mais c'est pas vrai ! pesta le rouquin. Ils n'ont quand même pas choisi la Fouine comme apprenti en Quidditch ! J'espère qu'il n'arbitrera pas les matchs en tout cas ! Enfin, le bon côté des choses, c'est que maintenant le discours de Dumbledore est terminé et qu'on va enfin pouvoir manger parce que je ne connais personne d'assez fou pour avoir pris Potions et supporter la vieille chauve-souris acariâtre et répugnante ! Non mais vous avez vu la tête qu'il fait ?

Effectivement, à la table des professeurs, Rogue avait un air particulièrement renfrogné, ce qui n'était pas peu dire… Voyant que le bruit commençait à parcourir les tables, le professeur Dumbledore toussota avant de reprendre son propos.

– Je suis désolé, mais mon discours n'est toujours pas fini. Il me reste encore à vous communiquer un certain nombre d'informations et en particulier le nom d'un apprenti, en l'occurrence celui de Potions, car il y a bien un étudiant en Potions pour ceux et celles qui en doutaient.

Le déclic sembla se faire dans la tête du plus jeune fils des Weasley qui regarda sa meilleure amie avec des yeux ronds.

– Hermione, ne me dis pas que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la voix du directeur résonnait dans la Grande Salle.

– Ainsi donc, le professeur Rogue aura le privilège d'avoir comme stagiaire Miss Hermione Granger !

Cette annonce provoqua la stupéfaction à la plupart des tables alors que la jeune femme aux boucles brunes se levait pour saluer respectueusement le directeur qui lui fit un sourire bienveillant et le ténébreux maître des potions qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard polaire.

_Les choses commencent bien_, songea-t-elle. _En même temps je le savais en me portant volontaire._

– Mais Mione c'est…, balbutia le rouquin. C'est pas vrai ! T'es encore plus cinglée que ce que je pensais ! T'as oublié ? C'est la Terreur des cachots, celui qui nous martyrise depuis six ans !

– Ron ! s'écria alors Harry qui commençait à être agacé par l'attitude de son comparse. Ecoutes, c'est le choix d'Hermione ! Tu n'es peut-être pas d'accord avec, mais c'est sa décision, alors respectes-la !

Le jeune Weasley le regarda l'air éberlué.

– Mais Harry, comment peux-tu l'approuver ? On parle de Rogue là quand même ! Tu devrais même être le premier à être d'accord avec moi !

Le Survivant le toisa d'un air défiant.

– Tout simplement parce ce qu'il s'agit du choix d'Hermione. Nous sommes ses amis et nous nous devons de la soutenir. Il faut voir plus loin que la personnalité du professeur qui nous enseigne cette matière, c'est tout, même si je t'accorde qu'avec lui, au premier abord, ce n'est pas très évident. Tu sais, l'année dernière et pendant les vacances, j'ai réfléchi… Je veux vraiment devenir Auror et pour cela les Potions sont indispensables alors je vais travailler à fond cette matière pour décrocher les ASPIC nécessaires.

– Merci Harry, lui chuchota Hermione. C'est rassurant de savoir que tu me soutiens.

– Fais attention quand-même, lui répondit le Survivant. Je ne voudrais pas que finalement tu regrettes ton choix, mais quoi qu'il arrive je serais là ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors que Ron se remettait lentement du choc, Albus Dumbledore n'avait, quant à lui, toujours pas terminé son discours. Il passa ainsi aux prérogatives dont bénéficiaient les apprentis à savoir la dispense concernant le couvre-feu et l'accès aux ouvrages de la Réserve.

– Bien, je voulais aussi aborder la question plus particulière des Préfets de maison et Préfets en chef, car cette année aucun courrier n'a été envoyé. Cependant je vais devoir reporter cette annonce à la fin du repas puisque même si j'ai fait des efforts de longueur dans mon discours pour lui laisser le temps d'arriver, une personne manque encore à l'appel mais elle ne devrait plus tarder. Alors sur ce je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un très bon appétit !

Aussitôt les tables se remplirent de toutes sortes de mets pour le plus grand soulagement de Ronald Weasley. Du côté des professeurs, la dernière phrase du directeur avait attisé leur curiosité et les responsables des maisons scrutaient leurs élèves avec attention, tandis que le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche prenait finalement place parmi ses collègues.

– Mais Albus, il ne manque personne chez les Gryffondor, lui fit remarquer le professeur de métamorphose.

– Voyons Minerva, il n'y a pas que les Gryffondor à Poudlard vous savez, lui rétorqua le vieil homme.

– Tout le monde à l'air d'être là en ce qui concerne Serdaigle, nota de sa voix haut perchée le professeur Flitwick. Même si Miss O'Connor a l'air quelque peu agitée.

– Ce qui ne la change pas de d'habitude, ironisa le maître des potions. Je constate, pour ma part, que tout le monde est présent à la table des Serpentard.

– Mais c'est à ma table qu'il manque quelqu'un ! couina alors Pomona Chourave.

Les yeux de tous les enseignants se portèrent sur la table des Poufsouffle.

– Effectivement, on ne voit que ça maintenant, observa sarcastiquement Severus.

– Mais, Albus, vous m'aviez assuré que Miss McLeod serait là à la rentrée, geignit le professeur de botanique.

– Oui Pomona, mais ne vous en faites pas, elle m'a informé de ce léger retard dû à un souci de transport et ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

– Je l'espère, soupira finalement la responsable des Poufsouffle.

Le professeur de potions la toisa dédaigneusement.

– Pfff… Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de s'inquiéter de la sorte. Néanmoins cela permet de constater que certaines maisons sont plus disciplinées que d'autres ou sont tout simplement mieux tenues.

– Tout dépend ce que l'on entend par « tenues », siffla alors le professeur de botanique abandonnant sa placidité légendaire. Car ce ne sont pas majoritairement mes élèves qui finissent Mangemorts il me semble.

Les autres enseignants, ainsi que Dumbledore, la regardèrent stupéfaits et Rogue se contenta de la fixer intensément, ses yeux aux prunelles insondables la mettant presque au défi de lui faire une autre réflexion de ce genre. Et cela eut l'effet escompté puisque la directrice de Poufsouffle finit par baisser la tête, gênée de s'être ainsi emportée. Quelques instants plus tard, la tranquillité de la table des professeurs était à nouveau perturbée.

– Albus, je pense que vous devriez aller voir notre concierge, dit Rogue de sa voix soyeuse. Il me semble qu'il a un comportement que l'on pourrait qualifier d'étrange au vu des grands gestes qu'il fait, si tant est qu'il ait eu un jour un comportement normal.

Le directeur tourna alors la tête vers le fond de la Grande Salle et put constater la véracité des propos du maître des potions. En effet, devant les portes du réfectoire, le concierge s'agitait comme un forcené.

– Non ! Non, inutile d'insister, c'est hors de question ! Allez-vous en !

– Mais… fit doucement une voix féminine que lui seul pouvait entendre. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser là comme ça ! Il faut que j'entre, le directeur m'attends et…

Rusard la dévisagea l'air soupçonneux.

– Si vous étiez réellement attendue par Monsieur le directeur, il m'en aurait informé. Alors je vous le répète, déguerpissez !

La jeune femme brune qui se tenait devant lui commençait à perdre patience.

– Mais puisque je m'évertue à vous dire que je suis élève ici, depuis six ans d'ailleurs et j'entre en septième année aujourd'hui !

– Je ne vous crois pas ! lui rétorqua sèchement le concierge. Vous ne portez pas la tenue conventionnelle et votre visage ne m'est pas familier. Cessez donc vos mensonges et faites demi-tour ! Et puis si vous étiez réellement celle que vous prétendez être, vous devriez savoir que les élèves de l'école ne sont pas accoutrés de la sorte !

La réflexion sur sa tenue vestimentaire fit rougir de colère la jeune personne. Mais qu'avait donc son costume ? Bon, il est vrai qu'il était pour le moins inhabituel dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle portait une longue jupe écossaise, une chemise blanche avec, en bandoulière, un plaid à carreaux de même motif que la jupe et, sur la tête son béret à pompon assorti. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était trempée.

– Non mais comment osez-vous insulter ainsi mon tartan familial ? Sachez que ce qui n'est pour vous qu'un vulgaire morceau de tissu impose le respect aux autres clans écossais et ce depuis des siècles ! Et maintenant veuillez me laisser passer !

Le Cracmol croisa fermement les bras.

– Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

La jeune femme fit alors une grimace de dégoût.

– Eurk ! Non mais ça va pas ! Allez donc chercher le professeur Dumbledore vous verrez qu'il me reconnaîtra _lui_ !

– Je ne dérangerai pas le directeur pour un prétexte aussi futile. Aussi je vous le répète : débarrassez le plancher !

La personne, au comble de l'exaspération, fit mine d'avancer mais Rusard, ses bras de part et d'autre de la porte, lui fit barrage.

– VOUS. NE. PASSEREZ. PAS ! hurla-t-il.

Sous le coup de la surprise, la jeune femme recula.

– Tiens, lui fit-elle narquoisement, vous avez découvert Tolkien pendant les vacances ? Mais je tiens quand même à vous dire que vous n'êtes pas absolument pas crédible en Gandalf ! Et puis il ne me semble pas que je ressemble à un Balrog, alors merci de la comparaison, je m'en souviendrai !

Son vis-à-vis se contenta de plisser les yeux et de serrer les dents. Il n'avait pas remarqué que, depuis sa soudaine exclamation, tout le monde dans la Grande Salle avait les yeux rivés sur lui ! Dumbledore se décida alors à intervenir.

– Un problème, Argus ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le vieil homme.

– Rien que je ne puisse régler tout seul, Monsieur.

Voyant son employé recommencer son manège plus qu'étrange, le sorcier se leva afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et réitéra sa question.

– Que se passe-t-il Mr Rusard ?

Le concierge soupira et lui expliqua finalement la situation.

– Ce n'est qu'une étrangère qui, je ne sais comment, est parvenue à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école et qui prétend aussi être élève ici. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé avoir, on ne me la fait pas à moi !

– Mais je ne suis pas une étrangère ! entendit alors le directeur.

Cette voix… Il se rapprocha alors des portes afin de pouvoir voir si cette voix appartenait bien à la personne à laquelle il pensait. Il plissa les yeux avant de finalement regarder par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

– Mais Argus, fit-il, ce n'est pas une étrangère voyons ! C'est Miss McLeod…

– Merlin soit loué, on m'a enfin reconnue ! soupira la Poufsouffle avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait devant le directeur.

Aussitôt elle ôta son béret à carreaux écossais trempé qu'elle essora et salua le vieil homme dont les yeux pétillaient d'une étincelle espiègle, puis elle remit machinalement son couvre-chef.

– Ravi de vous avoir enfin parmi nous, Miss ! Je commençais à désespérer de vous voir arriver et plusieurs autres personnes aussi… Mais vous êtes complètement trempée !

En réponse la jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Oui, mais c'est normal quand on marche pendant dix kilomètres sous une pluie battante.

Le directeur haussa un sourcil surpris.

– Dix kilomètres à pied ? demanda-t-il. Mais comment cela est-il possible ?

Elanor, gênée, baissa la tête tout en essorant une de ses nattes.

– Euh… Il se trouve que ma famille n'a pas voulu me conduire à Pré-au-Lard cette année. Comme je n'habite qu'à vingt kilomètres d'ici, je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à venir en auto-stop. J'ai donc fait la moitié du chemin dans la voiture d'un Moldu qui fumait le cigare. Par précaution, je suis descendue assez loin du village, d'une part pour éviter d'avoir à me justifier d'être déposée pratiquement devant un château en ruine à proximité d'une falaise, d'autre part car je n'en pouvais plus de cette insupportable odeur de tabac, mais aussi parce que je connais les dangers du tabagisme passif. Et la suite, ben vous la connaissez.

Le directeur hocha pensivement la tête.

– De l'auto-stop ? répéta-il. Un cigare, du tabagisme passif et des trombes d'eau… Cela fait beaucoup pour un seul jour…

– Trop pour mon organisme je crois, lui répondit l'élève écossaise transie de froid avant d'éternuer.

Devant ce spectacle, Dumbledore leva sa baguette et prononça un sort pour sécher la jeune demoiselle.

– _Calore instantatem !_

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

– Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de prévenir une personne qui s'inquiétait particulièrement de votre absence.

_Justin_, pensa Elanor alors qu'un sourire attendri fleurissait sur ses lèvres en apercevant au loin la mine sombre de son petit ami.

– Pomona ! s'écria alors le directeur sous le regard ébahi de la Poufsouffle.

– Je voulais juste une entrée discrète, lui murmura-t-elle.

– C'est raté, lui glissa en retour Dumbledore tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

A la table des enseignants, les regards fixaient la nouvelle arrivante accompagnée du directeur. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore reconnue.

Le professeur de Botanique s'était levée à l'appel de son nom.

– Un problème Albus ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

– Regardez donc qui est là ! se contenta de lui répondre le vieux sorcier.

Pomona Chourave détailla alors la personne aux côtés du directeur d'un œil perplexe sous les regards franchement amusés de Poppy Pomfresh et Minerva McGonagall qui avaient fini par reconnaître l'étudiante en question. Le professeur Rogue quant à lui reposa son verre.

– Décidément, elle n'en loupe pas une celle-la, lança-t-il pour lui-même. Bon, au moins nous savons maintenant que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé de maison en la répartissant il y a sept ans.

Le professeur Chourave détaillait toujours la jeune élève, elle sembla renoncer.

– Albus, je ne…

Mais un éclair de lucidité la frappa tout à coup.

– Miss McLeod ! s'exclama-t-elle.

En réponse, le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête alors que la directrice de Poufsouffle se précipitait en direction de sa protégée avant de lui offrir une étreinte puissante qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Mme Weasley.

– Pomona, ne l'étouffez pas tout de même, lui fit remarquer le vieil homme au nez aquilin alors qu'Elanor tentait sans succès de s'arracher aux bras du professeur Chourave.

Celle-ci lâcha alors son élève qui la salua embarrassée.

– Maintenant que vous êtes là Miss, je vais enfin pouvoir terminer mon discours, reprit finalement Dumbledore. Aussi je vous suggérerai de prendre place à votre table car les Poufsouffle doivent se languir de leur Pré… camarade.

Puis il regagna la table des professeurs accompagné de Pomona qui vérifia qu'Elanor prenait bien place à la table du Moine Gras, sous les éclats de rire de sa meilleure amie de Serdaigle : Shannon O'Connor et pour le plus grand soulagement de Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Alors qu'Elanor essayait de répondre aux questions pressantes de son petit ami, la directrice-adjointe fit tinter son verre avec son couteau et le directeur prit à nouveau la parole.

– Bien, comme vous avez pu le constater nous sommes maintenant tous au complet et je peux donc terminer mon discours qui, décidément, aura été interminable cette année. Concernant la nomination des Préfets de maison et des Préfets en chef, étant donnée la promulgation du nouveau décret sur l'instruction magique au début des vacances et nos efforts pour le rendre applicable à la rentrée ne nous ont pas permis d'envoyer de courrier aux élèves concernés. J'en ai donc discuté avec le responsable de chaque maison et je peux ainsi vous communiquer les noms de ceux qui assumerons ces fonctions. Commençons par la Préfète et le Préfet en chef puisque ce sont eux qui auront sous leur autorité les Préfets et Préfètes de chaque maison. Il s'agit d'un poste qui nécessite de faire preuve, entre autre, de rigueur et de justice afin qu'il n'y ai pas de problème d'équité, le choix a donc été fait très soigneusement et la Préfète en chef n'est autre que Miss Hermione Granger. Aussi je lui demanderai de bien vouloir me rejoindre afin de recevoir son insigne.

La jeune femme brune s'exécuta sous les applaudissements de presque toutes les tables mais venant surtout de celle des sang et or et se rendit devant la table des enseignants où le directeur épingla sur sa robe de sorcière l'emblème de sa nouvelle fonction. Puis, le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche reprit son interminable propos.

– Le Préfet en chef a été choisi selon les mêmes critères et c'est donc avec un franc plaisir que je vous annonce que cette fonction sera assurée par…

A la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy réajusta sa cravate verte et argent et commença à se lever doucement arborant son habituel sourire supérieur.

_Mais assieds-toi, imbécile ! _pensa Rogue dévisageant d'un œil noir son élève._ Non mais c'est pas possible qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ! D'abord le Quidditch et maintenant ça !_

– … Mr Justin Finch-Fletchley ! finit Dumbledore.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table des Poufsouffle, le temps nécessaire à l'assimilation de la nouvelle puis se furent des acclamations de joie pour celui qui était le digne représentant de leur maison. Malefoy junior eut la présence d'esprit de se rasseoir tout en lançant un regard haineux et jaloux envers le nouveau nommé que sa petite amie serrait dans ses bras. Cependant, son élan d'arrogance n'était pas passé inaperçu à la table des Gryffondor, en particulier le Survivant et ses amis qui le regardèrent narquoisement.

_J'en reviens pas, deux nés-Moldus nommés responsables des Préfets de maison ! _songea le Serpentard blond, amer._ Mais si finalement c'était cela l'avenir du monde magique…_

Pendant que Drago était perdu dans ses réflexions, Justin s'avançait timidement, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, sous les regards encourageants d'Elanor, Shannon et Ernie.

_Ce n'est pas possible… Ils ont dû se tromper… Ca ne peut pas être moi !_

Arrivé sur l'estrade, il reçut un sourire bienveillant et une chaleureuse poignée de main du responsable de Poudlard qui lui remit son insigne. Il se plaça alors aux côtés de son homologue féminin.

– Passons maintenant aux Préfets des maisons. Pour Serpentard, un seul a été reconduit. Les responsables de cette maison sont donc Miss Elvira Hopkins et Mr Drago Malefoy !

Les élèves en question se levèrent alors que Pansy Parkinson en restait bouche bée de constater que son directeur de maison ne l'avait pas reconduite dans ses fonctions.

– En ce qui concerne Serdaigle, les Préfets sont tous les deux nouveaux, il s'agit de Miss Shannon O'Connor et Mr Terry Boot !

Sous les vivas de leur table mais aussi de la table des Poufsouffle, les deux sus-nommés rejoignirent l'estrade tandis qu'Elanor avait failli s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

– Shannon, Préfète… Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ca doit être une blague !

Après qu'il leur eut remis le symbole de leur fonction, Albus Dumbledore continua.

– Pour ce qui est de Gryffondor, Miss Granger ayant été nommée Préfète en chef, elle ne pouvait donc être reconduite comme Préfète de maison. Celle qui assurera désormais cette fonction est Miss Ginevra Weasley !

Ginny ouvrit des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes tandis que des acclamations venant de ses camarades suivirent cette nouvelle.

– Waouw ! C'est cool ! s'exclama son frère. Mais alors on va être Préfets ensemble !

Pendant ce temps, le directeur continuait, imperturbable.

– Je suis, par contre, désolé d'avoir à annoncer à Mr Ronald Weasley qu'il n'a malheureusement pas été reconduit dans ses fonctions.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle à cette annonce, sauf à la table des Serpentard d'où s'élevèrent quelques ricanements. Le rouquin encaissa la nouvelle comme il put, sa sœur le regardait un peu gênée tandis que ses amis lui remontaient le moral mais ce fut finalement sa petite amie qui sut trouver les mots justes.

– Voyons Ronny, c'est pas grave et puis comme ça tu auras plus de temps à me consacrer…, lui dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

– Cette année, poursuivit le directeur, le Préfet de Gryffondor est donc…

_Faites que ça ne soit pas moi, par pitié ! Merlin, Morgane, Viviane… Qui que vous soyez, faites que ça ne soit pas moi !_ priait silencieusement le Survivant.

– Mr Colin Crivey ! termina le vieil homme.

Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Après qu'il eut fini d'épingler l'insigne de Préfet sur la robe du jeune Gryffondor, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

– Et enfin pour ce qui est de Poufsouffle, je vous annonce que cette année vous avez deux nouveaux Préfets puisque Mr Finch-Fletchley est devenu Préfet en chef et que Miss Arwen Lindemann a fini son cycle d'études. Ces fonctions seront désormais assurées par Miss Elanor McLeod et Mr Ernie McMillan !

Le nouveau Préfet tapota le dos de son homologue féminin puisque, à l'annonce de son nom, cette dernière avait failli s'étouffer avec du gratin dauphinois.

– Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas être Préfète ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Ernie secoua la tête.

– Mais bien sûr que c'est toi ! Tu connais une autre Elanor McLeod qui est élève ici peut-être ?

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, toujours incapable de croire en cette nouvelle. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait pu imaginer cela. Le professeur Dumbledore devenait complètement maboul, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à ses yeux.

– Allez, Ellie lève-toi ! dit Ernie en l'attrapant par le bras. Tout le monde nous regarde… enfin _te_ regarde et Chourave semble au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

Toujours abasourdie, la jeune écossaise finit par se lever et suivit son homologue jusque sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs.

­­– Décidément, je vais finir par croire que vous m'en voulez professeur Dumbledore, lui murmura-t-elle.

– Mais non, qu'allez-vous donc imaginer Miss…, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux tout en épinglant son insigne.

Mais une voix s'éleva arrêtant son geste.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait Préfète alors qu'elle n'a pas passé les examens à la fin de l'année dernière, fit remarquer le jeune Malefoy.

_Non mais c'est pas possible ! Je rêve ! Il a vraiment l'art pour mettre les pieds dans le plat ce soir. Attends un peu que je lui mette les points sur les i en salle commune !_ gronda Severus en son for intérieur.

Elanor baissa la tête gênée tandis que son petit ami foudroyait le Serpentard blond du regard. Le directeur tourna alors ses yeux d'un bleu électrique vers le vert et argent.

– Mr Malefoy, si vous vous étiez donné la peine de lire le règlement, vous sauriez que selon l'article XII dudit règlement, je cite : « Tout élève se trouvant, pour raisons de force majeure, dans l'incapacité d'être présent aux examens de fin d'année, verra son admission en année supérieure subordonnée à l'obtention de la moyenne au contrôle continu. Une commission composée de tous les enseignants du collège se réunissant dans la semaine qui suit les examens afin de valider ledit contrôle continu » fin de citation. Maintenant Mr Malefoy, j'ignorais que vous briguiez le poste de Préfète de Poufsouffle…, finit-il tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Elanor.

Cette remarque fit non seulement rire les élèves présents, mais fit également sourire certains enseignants dont Minerva McGonagall tandis que le jeune Serpentard s'efforçait de rester impassible bien qu'il fût vert de rage. Le visage du professeur Rogue, quant à lui, demeurait impénétrable. Ayant ainsi mouché Drago Malefoy, le vieux sorcier allait épingler son insigne sur Elanor lorsqu'il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

– Ce n'est pas une offense envers votre Clan si j'épingle ceci sur votre tartan ? demanda-t-il.

– Oh, vous savez il en a vu d'autre…

La réponse de la jeune femme le fit sourire et il épingla finalement l'insigne. Et annonça que tout le monde pouvait reprendre sa place pour le dessert.

– Le Gang des Préfets, murmura Rogue pour lui-même en observant les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Décidément, je sens que cette année va être très longue…

La fin du repas arriva enfin au grand soulagement de tous, y compris les enseignants et Dumbledore annonça que le moment était venu pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Les élèves se levèrent alors pour se diriger vers la sortie alors que les Préfets en chef suivaient le directeur et son adjointe vers les appartements qu'ils partageraient tout au long de leur dernière année. Après leur avoir donné le mot de passe : _Cogito ergo sum_, ils pénétrèrent avec eux dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef. Elle était incroyablement spacieuse et chaleureuse : un pan du mur était occupé par une étagère contenant une très grande variété de livres. D'autre part la pièce était pourvue d'une cheminée devant laquelle se trouvait une table basse, un confortable canapé et deux poufs de couleur crème qui convenaient parfaitement au ton de la pièce qui se trouvait dans le jaune-orange. Enfin, de part et d'autre de l'âtre se trouvaient deux escaliers qui menaient chacun à une porte en bois sculpté.

– Ces portes sont celles de vos chambres respectives, déclara Dumbledore. Les appartements des professeurs sont équipés du même dispositif, elles ne s'ouvrent que si le mot de passe donné est correct et évitent d'avoir à être chaperonné par un portrait un peu trop curieux, si je puis me permettre.

Il avait dit la fin de la phrase en regardant particulièrement le Préfet en chef qui rougit. Pourtant, il pensait avoir été discret avec Elanor l'année dernière dans ses appartements de Préfet. Apparemment pas assez… sans oublier que le directeur finissait toujours par tout savoir.

– Vos affaires seront apportées lorsque vous aurez choisi votre chambre, précisa le professeur McGonagall. Et j'ajouterai aussi que, par commodité, chacune des chambres dispose d'une salle de bain. Ainsi donc le temps de partage de la salle d'eau ne sera pas accepté comme motif de retard.

– Je suis absolument certain que cela ne leur avait même pas traversé l'esprit, Minerva, dit innocemment Dumbledore.

Sur ces derniers mots, les professeurs les saluèrent avant de quitter la pièce.

– Tu prends laquelle ? demanda Hermione.

– Honneur aux dames ! lui répondit Justin tout en s'inclinant ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier de gauche.

– Alors je vais prendre celle-là.

La Préfète en chef se dirigeait vers les marches lorsque la voix du Poufsouffle l'arrêta.

– Hermione, euh… au sujet de ce que Dumbledore a dit tout à l'heure, euh… Je… Je voulais savoir si…

Elle hocha la tête.

– Mais oui, Justin, Elanor peut venir autant qu'elle le souhaite… C'est normal après tout, c'est ta petite amie. Et puis comme ça nous apprendrons aussi à mieux nous connaître.

_A suivre…_


	6. Mises au point

Coucou tout le monde!

Je sais que vous allez être déçus mais pour l'instant il ne s'agit pas de nouveaux chapitres mais de la republication des 2 derniers chapitres que j'ai relu récemment avec ma meilleure amie IsabelleLp et qui avait noté quelques incohérences voici donc les corrections faites et je planche toujours sur les prochains chapitres, mais bon quand la vie réelle prend le pas sur celle du net c'est pas tous les jours faciles. Sur ce je vais vous laisser et vous remercie très sincèrement de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic. Encore merci.

WolfieRickmaniac

**Chapitre 6 :****Mises au point.**

Le lendemain, le réveil de la Préfète en chef sonna à six heures précises. Toujours fidèle à elle-même, la jeune femme était éveillée depuis déjà quelques minutes mais attendait la sonnerie rituelle afin de se lever. Une demi-heure après elle était prête et descendait l'escalier qui partait de sa chambre afin de retrouver son homologue masculin dans ce qui était dorénavant leur salle commune. Justement, le jeune homme en question tentait sans succès de nouer correctement sa cravate.

– Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Je n'arriverai jamais à nouer cette… Grrrmgneu de fichue cravate !

Hermione salua son comparse et s'enquit de son problème.

– Je peux t'aider à la nouer si tu veux. Mais dis-moi comment faisais-tu les autres années ?

Ce fut un Justin rougissant d'embarras qui lui répondit.

– Eh bien… Jusqu'à la moitié de ma troisième année c'est Ernie qui me nouait ma cravate et après c'est Elanor qui s'en est chargé.

Tout en lui refaisant correctement le nœud, la Préfète en chef lui sourit avant d'ajouter d'un petit air malicieux :

– Vu comme ça, je crois alors que sa présence ici est tout à fait justifiée.

Justin rit de bon cœur. Une fois la cravate nouée, les deux Préfets en chef se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle après avoir pris, sur la table basse, la pile d'emplois du temps des sixièmes et septièmes années. Arrivés au réfectoire, ils purent voir que les Préfets de chaque maison étaient déjà à leurs tâches en se répartissant les emplois du temps de la première à la cinquième année. Dans un dernier sourire, Justin et Hermione se séparèrent afin de commencer eux aussi la distribution. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils ne virent pas les professeurs entrer par la porte qui se situait à gauche de la table des enseignants.

Explications, informations, renseignements, voilà ce que fit Hermione pendant les dix minutes de ce début de petit-déjeuner. Elle releva la tête et put constater que son homologue en faisait tout autant. Elle finissait de répondre aux questions d'un Serpentard de première année quand Ginny l'aborda :

– Bonjour Mione ! Avec Colin on a terminé de donner les emplois du temps et je crois que c'est pareil du côté des autres maisons.

En effet la jeune femme brune put voir Elanor et Shannon, en compagnie de Terry et Ernie, qui rejoignaient leur table. Hermione tourna alors la tête vers la table de Gryffondor où elle vit Justin qui tapotait gentiment l'épaule du Survivant tandis que Ron et sa Bavande pénétraient dans le réfectoire. Devant cette scène, la Préfète en chef ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant d'aller retrouver ses camarades pendant que le Préfet en chef rejoignait Elanor.

Tout ceci se déroula sous l'œil pétillant d'un Albus Dumbledore ravi de voir le château grouiller à nouveau d'élèves. Plaisir qui n'était cependant pas partagé par tous les enseignants.

– Eh bien mon cher Severus, vous pourriez montrer un peu d'enthousiasme en ce premier jour de reprise.

Le concerné gratifia le vieil homme d'une grimace peu aimable et lui envoya un de ses célèbres regards.

– Albus, vous semblez oublier que le mot « enthousiasme » ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, tout comme « vacances ».

– De même que les termes « tact » et « savoir-vivre », rajouta Minerva McGonagall s'attirant ainsi un regard meurtrier du ténébreux sorcier qui finit de boire sa tasse de thé.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre par une pique bien sentie tellement il était occupé par des choses autrement plus importantes, comme passer et repasser en revue la stratégie qu'il avait longuement et consciencieusement mis au point avant son face à face avec celle qui était désormais son apprentie. Puis le professeur Rogue se leva pour sortir, passant derrière son horripilante S. I. P. Il s'arrêta et lui parla de son habituel ton froid et dénué d'émotion ce qui la fit tressaillir.

– Présentez-vous dans un quart d'heure à ma salle de cours.

Et il continua son chemin, son pas rapide faisant tourbillonner les pans de ses sempiternelles robes noires.

Hermione soupira en regardant les portes de la Grande Salle se refermer. Elle termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner, discutant de choses et d'autres avec Harry. Ensuite elle se leva et salua une dernière fois le Survivant qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, et dis-toi que le pire est derrière nous.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea finalement vers la sortie. Elle prit alors la direction des cachots, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la classe de potions. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua. Ce fut une voix sèche, reflétant une sourde irritation qui lui répondit.

– Entrez !

Hermione inspira à nouveau profondément et ouvrit la porte.

Rogue était assis derrière le bureau professoral et relisait des feuilles de parchemin, sûrement quelques cours ou interrogations qu'il avait préparé pour la rentrée afin de pouvoir évaluer le degré d'ignorance de ces cornichons que ses collègues s'évertuaient à appeler des élèves. Il ne prêta aucune attention à elle.

Toc, toc, toc…

Dès que le bruit avait résonné dans la pièce, Severus avait jeté un bref coup d'œil à sa montre-gousset avant de se remettre à la lecture de ses parchemins. Pas une minute d'avance ou de retard, toujours _parfaitement_ à l'heure. Avec ses réponses toutes faites sorties tout droit des manuels scolaires, ses devoirs toujours trop longs et sa fâcheuse tendance à le faire sortir de ses gonds quoi qu'elle fasse : surtout lorsqu'elle levait la main, arborant cet air supérieur des personnes qui croient tout savoir. Une S. I. P. voilà ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle devait demeurer dans son esprit. Il lui intima alors d'entrer, mettant toute sa hargne dans ce simple mot. Il allait lui faire regretter son choix. Il avait parfaitement établi son plan d'action dont cet entretien était la première phase.

La poignée se baissa et sa Némésis pénétra dans la pièce, regardant droit devant elle, tout en essayant de rendre sa démarche assurée, mais le maître des potions n'était pas dupe. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle et, même en faisant appel au légendaire courage de sa maison, la Préfète en chef ne pouvait se départir de cette sensation de malaise. Tant mieux, cela n'en serait que plus facile…

La jeune femme s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la porte et le bureau sûrement par mesure de précaution. Elle n'osait faire le moindre geste, attendant que son superviseur prenne la parole. Ce silence alors qu'il continuait de parcourir des yeux ses parchemins poussait son sentiment de malaise à son paroxysme. Mais s'il se mettait à parler, cela ne serait-il pas pire encore ?

Finalement, après un certain temps, Rogue ramassa ses documents, daignant enfin la remarquer. Il posa son regard sur elle… Glacial. Même la banquise aurait été plus accueillante. D'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de s'approcher, ne prononçant toujours pas le moindre mot.

La Préfète en chef déglutit et s'exécuta. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait fait le bon choix : suivre son instinct, faire ce dont elle avait envie. Les potions étaient une matière qui l'avait toujours fascinée par la rigueur scientifique qu'exigeait cet art. En effet, il suffisait d'un rien : un ingrédient ajouté à un stade différent de la préparation ou tourner le mélange trop ou insuffisamment de fois ou dans le mauvais sens, pour que ses propriétés s'en trouvent modifiées, pour qu'une potion censée guérir se transforme en un poison des plus mortels. Rigueur, précision, maîtrise de soi mais aussi une bonne dose d'imagination et d'esprit créatif et, qui plus est, avec le meilleur qui était aussi le plus jeune diplômé maître ès potions. Et enfin le dernier argument qui l'avait décidée à choisir cette matière plutôt qu'une autre comme la métamorphose – où le professeur McGonagall aurait sûrement été plus que ravie de l'accepter – était le nombre considérable de débouchés qu'elle offrait non seulement dans l'enseignement mais aussi dans la recherche, dans la Médicomagie et même dans certains emplois que proposait le Ministère. Oui, elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix même si cela voulait dire se retrouver pendant un an sous la tutelle de l'intimidant bien que brillant professeur Rogue. Après tout comme Harry le lui avait rappelé tout à l'heure, le pire était derrière elle : six années d'enfer, encore une dernière ligne droite et tout serait terminé, jusque là tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était tenir bon, coûte que coûte…

Elle arriva finalement devant le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. Ce dernier la fixait maintenant de ses prunelles insondables, son visage fermé, sans expression, renforçait encore la tension qui régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau. Enfin, après avoir haussé un sourcil et esquissé l'ombre d'un rictus sardonique, il prit la parole.

– Alors comme cela, Miss Granger, vous prétendez pouvoir me dicter mes faits et gestes ? Vous croyez pouvoir décider à ma place, sans conséquences, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses questions n'appelaient pas à des réponses, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se justifier.

– Professeur…

Elle fut vivement coupée par la voix doucereuse de l'homme en noir.

– Ne m'interrompez pas, toute Miss je-sais-tout impertinente que vous êtes. Mais sachez cependant que si vous êtes ici, c'est uniquement parce que vous êtes – bien que je me demande pourquoi – dans les petits papiers du directeur et qu'il m'a imposé votre présence aussi indésirable soit-elle. Mais puisqu'il me faut l'endurer, suivez-moi.

Le ténébreux professeur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte située derrière lui, à côté du tableau noir. Il murmura un mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Puis il ressortit et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, jaugeant la Gryffondor, un rictus méprisant sur le visage. Elle était toujours devant le bureau professoral, se repassant mentalement les dernières phrases que Rogue lui avait dites quand la voix de ce dernier la ramena à la réalité.

– Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ? Une invitation ? Je vous savais impertinente mais pas impotente. A moins que pendant l'été vous n'ayez perdu la faculté de comprendre les mots les plus simples. Venant d'une Miss je-sais-tout telle que vous cela est pour le moins pitoyable, néanmoins vu les gens que vous fréquentez cela se comprend aisément et finit par avoir des répercussions sur votre cortex cérébral.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre à ces piques acérées qu'il s'acharnait à déverser sur elle. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir de constater qu'il pouvait aussi facilement la faire réagir. Elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers les siens, les laissant parler à sa place mais finit par les détourner lorsqu'elle crut percevoir des éclairs émanant du regard onyx du maître des potions. Elle s'avança alors jusqu'à lui qui pénétra dans la pièce sans se retourner. Ils étaient à présent dans le bureau personnel du tant redouté professeur Severus Rogue. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et prononça distinctement un sort qui alluma les chandelles dont était pourvue la pièce jusqu'à lors plongée dans la pénombre. Hermione put ainsi mieux se faire une idée quant au décorum. Austère, à l'image de son propriétaire. Rien, en dehors d'une armoire fermée à clef, d'étagères emplies de livres, de fioles et autres bocaux au contenu plus qu'inquiétant, ne personnalisait les lieux pas même une photographie ou un quelconque tableau, rien. Le bureau, en acajou, trouvait parfaitement sa place au centre de la pièce et était impeccablement rangé. La salle comportait également deux autres portes : la première située derrière le bureau et la seconde sur le mur à droite. Dans le coin supérieur droit, il y avait une petite table ainsi qu'une chaise d'aspect bancal.

Rogue prit place à son bureau, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil pivotant de cuir noir. Il reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme qui se tenait immobile devant lui.

– Mettons les choses au clair tout de suite, ainsi nous n'aurons pas à y revenir. Vous êtes dans _mon_ bureau. Tout ce qui s'y trouve m'appartient. Je vous y tolère mais veuillez ne pas envahir mon espace vital sauf en cas d'impérieuse nécessité.

Il désigna le meuble en acajou de la main et reprit.

– Ceci est _mon_ bureau.

Puis montra la petite table et la chaise.

– Et ceci est _votre_ bureau.

Il réitéra son geste.

– _Mon_ bureau. _Votre_ bureau. Et entre ces deux espaces : le silence _absolu_. Je ne veux pas vous entendre ! Ne posez de questions que si elles sont _vraiment_ pertinentes et exécutez mes ordres à la lettre, sans me contredire, est-ce clair ? Vous avez voulu être mon apprentie, vous l'êtes, alors assumez-en les conséquences ! Je vous donnerai mes instructions vingt minutes avant votre premier cours de potions, soyez à l'heure et je me fiche de la matière que vous aurez avant ! Maintenant vous pouvez disposer et je ne vous indique pas par où sortir.

Il la congédia d'un mouvement de main très dédaigneux. Retrouvant l'usage de la respiration, Hermione hocha mécaniquement la tête et se retint à grand peine de ne pas courir en direction de la sortie.

Une fois hors de la salle de classe, elle poussa un long soupir, sa main crispée sur la poignée de la porte. Comme elle et les autres stagiaires avaient quartier libre jusqu'à midi, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme à l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son superviseur. Entretien… En était-ce réellement un d'ailleurs ? Elle en doutait sérieusement, plutôt un long monologue car ses paroles n'invitaient à aucune réponse. Par ailleurs, Hermione avait pu constater que les vacances ne l'avaient pas changé le moins du monde. Il était toujours aussi froid, méprisant, dégoulinant de sarcasmes, maniant les mots comme des couteaux bien aiguisés, les choisissant soigneusement pour être sûr de faire mouche à chaque fois.

_En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi ?_ se réprimanda-t-elle.

De son côté, le professeur de potions tant honni se repassait la scène dans son esprit. Un sourire satisfait naquit brièvement sur ses lèvres. Tout s'était déroulé selon son plan et lui avait permis, par quelques piques bien senties, de la remettre à sa place. Il avait clairement mis les choses au point avec son horripilante S. I. P. sans se laisser émouvoir le moins du monde par la détresse qui n'avait cessé d'émaner de ses yeux chocolat. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire : continuer dans cette voie. Tout était désormais sous contrôle. Cependant, il crut un bref instant avoir entendu sa conscience lui murmurer :

_Mais pour combien de temps ?_

Secouant finalement la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit, il jeta négligemment un œil sur l'une de ses feuilles afin de voir quelle bande de décérébrés il aurait après le déjeuner. Quand il vit de quelle classe il s'agissait, il se détendit. Poufsouffle-Serdaigle septième année. La vie n'était peut-être pas aussi cruelle qu'il le pensait finalement…

La pause de midi arriva rapidement et bientôt les septièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se retrouvèrent dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de potions de l'année. C'est dans un silence religieux qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, suivis par leur professeur dont les robes noires tourbillonnaient au rythme de ses pas. Arrivé jusqu'à l'estrade, il se retourna pour leur faire face et porta une main devant ses yeux comme pour faire écran.

– Vraiment, quelle idée d'avoir mis autant de préfets ici ! Il y a beaucoup trop de lumière dans cette pièce ! Je voudrais par ailleurs faire remarquer qu'à force de tant astiquer leurs insignes, les membres de notre Gang des Préfets vont finir par faire tourner les potions, dit-il de sa voix profonde et soyeuse avec un léger sourire ironique.

Les membres du « gang » en question le regardèrent un moment. Voyant que ses camarades ne réagissaient pas, Elanor sourit brièvement avant de rétorquer :

– Désolée pour l'incommodité lumineuse que nos insignes peuvent créer dans cette salle mais nous n'y sommes pour rien. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'au professeur Dumbledore et à nos directeurs de maison respectifs puisque ce sont eux qui nous ont choisis. Vous savez, nous on n'a rien demandé…

Rogue la dévisagea intensément de ses prunelles obsidiennes.

– Miss McLeod est de retour parmi nous, nous commencions à désespérer. Mais je tiens tout de même à saluer la discrétion avec laquelle vous avez fait votre entrée dans la Grande Salle hier soir, dans votre charmant costume traditionnel.

A ces mots, Elanor rougit en se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Percevant nettement son embarras, le maître des potions continua dans sa lancée tout en restant doucereux, avec un sourire en coin.

– Vous ne pouviez véritablement pas faire plus discret, surtout avec l'intervention de Rusard et aussi la fameuse accolade de votre directrice de maison. Donc, afin d'éviter à tous la terrible déconvenue – eh oui Miss McLeod il faut appeler les choses par leur nom – qu'a connue votre camarade hier soir, la première potion que nous allons étudier cette année, et qui est donc au programme de vos ASPIC, est la potion de Désillusion. Et je le répète, Miss, elle vous aurait évitée bien des désagréments.

La Poufsouffle en question haussa les épaules, prenant une expression détachée.

– Que voulez-vous, professeur, la vie est pleine d'imprévus, non ?

Le rictus de Rogue s'accentua.

– Venant d'une personne qui a osé garder la Divination en option obligatoire, je trouve cela bien contradictoire. Cependant, si l'imprévu est ce que vous souhaitez peut-être qu'une première retenue et quelques points en moins sauront vous satisfaire ? Qu'en dites-vous, Miss ?

La jeune femme lui fit un bref sourire angélique mais répondit tout de même.

– Euh… Non merci, sans façon. En plus j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée et ponctuée par un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son petit ami pour y chercher du soutien, cependant le directeur de Serpentard l'avait parfaitement entendue.

– Bien, alors mettez-vous au travail ! A ce rythme-là vous ne serez même pas prêts pour les examens de fin d'année ! Ouvrez vos livres à la page 7 et suivez les instructions !

Il tapota sa baguette contre le tableau noir et aussitôt la liste des ingrédients nécessaires apparut sur ce dernier. Puis, Severus alla s'asseoir à son bureau et regarda ses élèves commencer leur potion.

Dire que c'était la dernière année qu'il avait ces jeunes gens en cours. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, son attitude envers les élèves de cette classe-là n'était pas la même qu'avec les autres. Non, force lui était de constater qu'avec eux, il était plus détendu, laissant parfois glisser son masque froid et impassible pour faire montre d'un certain humour pince-sans-rire qui trouvait quelques adeptes. En y réfléchissant bien, il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait une raison à tout cela : Elanor McLeod. Un caractère bien trempé qui mêlait humour, franchise et respect. Et elle le lui avait démontré du haut de ses onze ans, la toute première fois qu'il l'avait eue en cours. Il s'en souvenait comme si ça avait été hier…

_**Flash Back : **_

Le maître des potions entra d'un pas rapide dans sa salle de classe où l'attendaient, dans le plus grand calme, des premières années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cours commun. Il leur fit alors son habituel exposé qu'il réservait aux nouveaux arrivants :

– « …, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon […] » (J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter à l'Ecole des sorciers_, p. 108)

A ce moment-là, une main s'était levée. Il avait alors lancé un regard noir à cette petite fille bien qu'il devait admettre que son attitude le surprenait. En effet, habituellement aucun de ses élèves de première année n'osait poser de question. Aucun élève d'aucune autre année d'ailleurs n'avait jamais osé lui demander la moindre explication.

– Miss… McLeod, je vous trouve bien présomptueuse pour oser m'interrompre. Mais puisque c'est fait, vous aurez sûrement l'obligeance de faire part vos remarques, qui ont vraiment intérêt à être pertinentes, à l'ensemble de la classe.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la jeune fille ne parut pas le moins du monde effrayée, une lueur étrange étincelait dans ses yeux bleus.

– Vous dites cela pour nous impressionner, mais sur moi ça ne marche pas.

Ses camarades frémirent et la regardèrent ébahis. Ils avaient tous entendus les bruits qui couraient à propos de l'homme en noir qui régnait en maître sur les cachots. Ce dernier toisa de ses yeux d'un noir d'encre la fillette brune.

– Pardon ?

Dans sa voix, on pouvait percevoir une légère pointe d'étonnement. Néanmoins Elanor ne se laissa pas démonter.

– Vous ne me faites pas peur. Je sais ce que l'on dit sur vous. Et même si vous essayez de nous intimider, je suis désolée de vous dire ça, mais sur moi ça ne marche pas.

Severus était abasourdi bien qu'extérieurement rien ne pouvait laisser supposer, dans son expression, que ce que venait de lui dire cette gamine, avec autant d'aplomb, l'avait troublé. D'habitude les enfants de son âge couraient se réfugier dans les robes de leur directeur de maison à la moindre remarque de sa part ou à son approche. Ils le regardaient avec de la crainte dans les yeux. Non pas de la crainte, de la terreur même chez certains, comme ce lourdaud de Londubat. Même Potter n'avait pas brillé à son premier cours, en même temps il ne lui avait pas laissé la possibilité de le faire. Mais pas elle, les artifices qu'il déployait et qui marchaient à coup sûr avec des mioches de onze ans et plus ne fonctionnaient pas avec elle. Pourquoi ?

Il répondit alors par la seule chose qu'il trouva appropriée en de telles circonstances : un sourire sardonique, cherchant dans son esprit ce qu'il pourrait bien rétorquer à cette fillette dont la franchise le désarmait et l'intriguait aussi. Mais que diable faisait-elle à Poufsouffle ?

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Severus devait bien s'avouer que cette question se posait parfois comme une évidence à ses yeux même s'il savait que le Choixpeau ne répartissait pas sans raison. Cependant, il devait bien admettre que son sens de la répartie lui aurait valu une place de choix à Serpentard. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien attira soudainement son attention.

– Professeur ?

Le ténébreux sorcier leva un sourcil en direction de la Préfète de Poufsouffle.

– Miss McLeod, je croyais vous avoir demandé de vous mettre au travail !

Le regardant sans ciller, Elanor continua :

– Oui, professeur, j'ai commencé la potion, seulement il manque un ingrédient… Les poils de pattes d'Acromantula…

A ces mots, Severus hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

– Je reviens. Gardez le silence, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il finalement avant de se diriger vers sa réserve.

Les poils de pattes d'Acromantula… leur utilisation était réglementée car dangereuse en raison du venin qu'ils contenaient. Il fallait les manipuler avec une pince à épiler après avoir enfilé, au préalable, des gants en peau de dragon. Tout un programme en somme… Et le professeur Rogue ne doutait pas qu'à la fin de son cours un certain nombre de potions seraient ratées en particulier à cause de cela. Il ressortit rapidement avec le bocal en question et le tendit à son élève en lui précisant de le faire passer au reste de la classe. Puis l'homme en noir retourna à son bureau. Il devait encore peaufiner un cours de cinquième année sur l'utilisation des pédoncules d'aconit dans les potions de guérison et ensuite il déambulerait à travers les rangs de la classe afin de vérifier que ses élèves suivaient bien à la lettre les instructions de leur manuel.

Quelques instants plus tard, levant finalement le nez de ses notes, le professeur Rogue porta de nouveau son regard sur la jeune Poufsouffle qui s'appliquait consciencieusement à réussir sa potion tout en évitant à son petit ami de faire exploser la sienne, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire… Severus se rappela alors ses dernières réflexions sur la jeune personne en question : un sens aigu de la répartie auquel il fallait ajouter un incontournable sens de la camaraderie – qui faisait d'elle la coqueluche de sa maison – mais aussi et surtout beaucoup de respect envers ceux qu'elle côtoyait qu'ils soient élèves ou professeurs. Et le maître des potions devait bien admettre qu'il ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. En effet, lors de leurs « joutes verbales » qui étaient devenues monnaie courante dans ce cours commun, elle s'adressait toujours à lui avec respect, ne dépassant jamais la limite professeur-élève. Respect qui était réciproque et qui s'était accentué depuis les évènements qui avaient secoué la cinquième année de cette promotion, évènements parmi lesquels se trouvait malheureusement et immanquablement Ombrage…

_**Flash Back : **_

Il était plus de minuit, Severus effectuait sa ronde à travers l'école de sorcellerie pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève n'était hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu ; couvre-feu qui avait été réduit d'une heure depuis que le crapaud rose était devenu directrice de Poudlard. Dolorès Ombrage… Rien que d'y penser, il en avait la nausée et encore le mot était faible. En effet, déjà qu'il avait du mal à la supporter avant, le fait d'avoir eu à subir son imposante présence à son cours et son interrogatoire en tant que Grande Inquisitrice – alors qu'elle aurait plutôt mérité, d'après lui, le titre de Grande Incompétente notoire – avait poussé à son paroxysme l'aversion et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Toujours absorbé par ses pensée, il crut cependant entendre un bruit au détour d'un couloir plongé dans la plus totale obscurité. Il s'arrêta tout en concentrant ses sens affûtés par ses années d'espionnage en direction du bruit en question pour en identifier la source. Il était évidemment inutile d'y prêter attention si cela s'avérait être Miss Teigne seulement il n'en était rien puisqu'il entendit distinctement des sanglots. Les toilettes des filles n'étant pas à proximité, le maître des potions écarta aussi l'hypothèse Mimi Geignarde. Un élève…

Un rictus triomphant se dessina peu à peu sur son visage cireux en songeant à la retenue et au nombre de points en moins qu'il allait infliger. C'est donc d'un pas feutré qu'il marcha en direction des sanglots. Cependant il s'arrêta net en découvrant de qui il s'agissait.

Elanor McLeod était recroquevillée dans le coin le plus sombre du couloir, serrant sa main droite contre sa poitrine et elle, d'habitude si alerte, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Quelque chose clochait… Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer, pas même à l'annonce de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Elle avait toujours semblé si forte et Severus découvrait alors qu'elle dissimulait aussi une certaine fragilité. Il s'approcha alors tout doucement et ses mots, à peine plus audibles qu'un murmure, eurent pour effet de la faire sursauter.

– Miss McLeod, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites au beau milieu d'un couloir à cette heure-ci et surtout ce qui vous a mis dans un état pareil ?

Voyant son professeur, la Poufsouffle dissimula sa main sous sa robe de sorcier mais rien n'échappait à l'œil avisé du maître des potions. De son autre main, elle tenta d'essuyer ses larmes. Voyant cela, la Terreur des cachots fit un geste qui en aurait ébahi plus d'un. Jetant un œil furtif à gauche puis à droite, il s'agenouilla face à elle et, farfouillant dans ses robes, il sortit un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit.

– Eh bien Miss, auriez-vous perdu la trace de votre petit ami pour justifier l'état dans lequel vous êtes ?

Saisissant le mouchoir de la main gauche, ce que nota Severus, elle essuya vaguement ses yeux tout en gardant sa main droite contre elle et murmura un vague « Merci ». Le directeur de Serpentard sentit une intonation étrange dans sa voix, quelque chose de peu habituel chez l'adolescente.

– A présent si vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe et je ne me répéterai pas, vous savez que j'ai horreur de cela.

Ravalant ses sanglots toujours présents, la jeune Poufsouffle soupira et répondit d'une petite voix :

– J'ai une poussière dans l'œil. Elle me gênait tellement que j'ai dû m'arrêter.

La regardant d'un air sceptique, le professeur Rogue reprit d'un ton ironique :

– Une poussière dans l'œil à minuit passé alors que vous devriez être dans votre dortoir avec vos camarades puisque cela fait quatre heures que le couvre-feu est passé ? Vous m'aviez habitué à plus de franchise, Miss…

La jeune fille devant lui baissa la tête en percevant une pointe de déception dans la voix de l'enseignant. Il avait la certitude qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et cela se confirma lorsqu'elle essaya de le convaincre avec une autre excuse que même un troll des montagnes aurait trouvé pitoyable.

– Je me suis perdue dans les couloirs, tenta-t-elle sans grande conviction ce qui lui attira un regard noir.

– Miss…, l'avertit le directeur de Serpentard.

Elle baissa encore la tête pour l'empêcher de voir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. La jeune sorcière frissonna quand son professeur se saisit de la main qu'elle tentait jusqu'à lors de soustraire à son regard.

– Serait-ce en rapport avec ceci ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Il put voir son visage changer d'expression comme si elle s'était résignée à enfin tout lui avouer.

– Vous avez gagné. J'étais en retenue.

Elle tenta de se dégager de la poigne du maître des potions mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

– En retenue ? A cette heure-ci ?

Il fit une brève pause. A part lui, il n'y avait qu'une « personne » capable d'infliger des retenues finissant aussi tardivement. Il continua donc :

– Il n'y a qu'une seule matière où vous accumulez les retenues cette année…

– Oui, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et alors ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

La voix de la jeune Poufsouffle tranchait avec l'expression de son visage. Elle essaya à nouveau de retirer sa main mais en vain et finit par pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

– Votre réponse ne me satisfait pas. En quoi une retenue peut vous mettre dans un état pareil ? Et ne me mentez pas !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut des taches sombres sur le bandage de fortune qu'elle avait fait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il retourna son poignet exposant ainsi le dos de sa main qu'elle tentait désespérément de dissimuler depuis le début de leur entretien. Elle ébaucha un sourire difficilement convaincant.

– C'est rien, je me suis coincée la main dans une porte…

Sur ces explications en aucun cas crédibles, il défit le semblant de bandage pour examiner la blessure et ce qu'il vit le laissa, une seconde, sans voix. Il remarqua que les joues d'Elanor avaient pris une teinte rosée, signe de sa gêne. Retrouvant l'usage de la parole, Severus répliqua sarcastiquement :

– Il faudra absolument que vous me meniez à cette porte qui laisse des inscriptions aussi saugrenues sur les mains. Car il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait dans tout Poudlard une porte ayant l'inscription : « Je suis une jeune fille insolente, effrontée et impertinente » sur sa clenche.

Elle rougit encore plus et ne put empêcher les larmes de recommencer à couler.

– Je crois qu'Ombrage n'apprécie pas ma franchise.

Severus sourit brièvement à l'emploi du nom mais ne la reprit pas – en effet, selon lui, elle ne méritait pas le titre de professeur – et il la laissa continuer. Il fallait qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et ça irait beaucoup mieux après.

– J'ai essayé de me contrôler mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. Résultat : ça fait deux semaines que je suis en retenue tous les soirs. Et là, je crois que j'arrive à saturation. Je n'ai même plus envie d'assister à son semblant de cours. Je suis fatiguée et ma main me fait mal…

Le directeur de Serpentard blêmit et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rage. Décidément, il fallait vite qu'ils fassent quelque chose ! A ce stade les élèves ne le supporteraient pas bien longtemps. En y réfléchissant, il comprenait mieux à présent la recrudescence de mains bandées durant les cours. Chose qui lui avait déjà été signalée, mais il n'avait pas de preuves… Il allait rapidement et discrètement convoquer, sans que l'immonde crapaud rose ne le découvre, une réunion secrète des différents directeurs de maison qui aurait lieu au Square Grimmaurd si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire.

Pour l'heure, il avait face à lui une jeune fille à bout et ne pouvait la laisser ainsi. S'assurant à nouveau qu'ils étaient seuls, Rogue l'aida à se relever et la mena à sa salle de cours où il soigna, du mieux qu'il put, sa main et lui refit un bandage correct. Quand cela fut fait, le sombre sorcier lui tendit un pot de baume cicatrisant.

– Faites-le passer à tous ceux qui en ressentiront le besoin. Je vous conseille maintenant d'aller vous reposer. Vous serez excusée pour votre première heure de cours demain matin.

La jeune femme prit le baume après l'avoir timidement remercié et sortit en direction de son dortoir.

_**Fin du Flash Back. **_

Ses pensées le ramenèrent à sa salle de cours où des volutes de fumée bleutée s'élevaient déjà de quelques chaudrons, signe que la potion était en bonne voie. Le reste du cours se passa comme il avait débuté et, après leur avoir donné quelques devoirs, le professeur Rogue finit par les congédier.

Au même moment, le cours d'Enchantements prenait fin et c'est une Hermione peu sûre d'elle qui sortit de la salle en compagnie de ses amis. Ils avaient une heure de pause avant la botanique, et décidèrent donc d'aller la passer dans le parc puisqu'ils seraient ainsi à proximité des serres.

Se posant près d'un arbre, ils purent enfin parler des évènements de la matinée. C'est un Neville enthousiaste qui commença à raconter comment s'était déroulé son entretien avec le professeur Chourave.

– Et elle m'a même donné un double des clés afin que je puisse m'occuper des plantes en son absence ! s'écria-t-il avec fierté.

Puis ce fut au tour de Harry qui était vraiment ravi que Remus ait repris son ancien poste.

– On a beaucoup parlé, devant une bonne tasse de thé. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être au premier cours que je vais donner ! Il a dit qu'il ferait tout pour me mettre à l'aise et a même fait rajouter une pièce pour m'aménager un bureau.

Tous les félicitèrent. Harry remarqua cependant que Hermione était restée en retrait durant toute la conversation. La jeune femme avait un comportement bizarre. En effet, d'habitude elle aurait été la première à vouloir raconter son entrevue avec son superviseur, alors que là elle semblait ne pas vouloir aborder le sujet et évitait de regarder le Survivant dans les yeux. Pour ce dernier cela n'augurait rien de bon même s'il n'avait pas choisi de continuer la Divination. Discrètement, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu entraîna la Préfète en chef à l'écart de leur petit groupe. Il lui fallait une explication.

– Hermione, commença-t-il doucement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Cette dernière secoua la tête et tenta une ébauche de sourire, cependant si cela pouvait tromper le rouquin, le Survivant lui n'était pas dupe.

– Tout va très bien, Harry, je t'assure…

Il releva le visage de la jeune femme afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux mais la Gryffondor finit par détourner ses prunelles avec une expression résignée qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

– Mione, on se connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps, alors je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien. Et là justement tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne te harcèlerai pas de questions mais je suis ton ami et si tu as envie de parler je suis là. C'est Rogue n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la sorcière mentir à son meilleur ami était inconcevable alors elle acquiesça faiblement tout en cherchant ses yeux émeraude qui la rassuraient.

– Oui. Et dire que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé serait un euphémisme. Finalement, je crois que notre « entrevue » a dû durer en tout et pour tout un bon quart d'heure et il faut que je le revoie demain… Je vais devoir quitter le cours du professeur McGonagall vingt minutes avant la fin. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me mettre dans une telle situation ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je fasse mon intéressante ? Et si finalement c'était lui qui avait raison ? Si j'étais vraiment cette horrible, énervante et arrogante je-sais-tout ?

Le jeune sorcier se rapprocha davantage de son amie et la prit dans ses bras tout en essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

– Hermione… Hermione… Tu ne vas pas te mettre en tête de pareilles sornettes ! Dis-toi que c'est ce qu'il aimerait : que tu renonces… Mais ne renonce pas Mione car ce serait lui donner raison à cet abruti !

Devant l'insulte, la Préfète en chef lui lança un regard réprobateur mais ne reçut en réponse qu'un sourire bienveillant.

– Allons Mione, un jour tu m'as dit qu'il fallait s'accrocher à ses rêves si on voulait les voir se réaliser… Alors maintenant je te retourne ton conseil : accroche-toi ! Montre-lui de quoi tu es capable ! On est en dernière année… Tu n'as pas fait tout cela pour rien. Tu as toujours voulu continuer dans le domaine des potions, tu es faite pour cela. Pour pouvoir, à partir de différents ingrédients, créer une grande variété de substances aux propriétés incroyables. En plus tu es une des seules qui se sente dans son élément devant un chaudron en ébullition ! Et toi tu feras un fantastique prof de potions ! Toi au moins tu sauras faire partager ta passion pour cette matière à tes élèves, pas comme lui ! Alors n'abandonne pas Hermione… Ne renonce pas à ton rêve, pas maintenant qu'il est enfin à ta portée…

Hermione ne put que sourire devant cette tirade magnifique avant d'embrasser sur la joue celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre frère. Décidément, Harry avait le chic pour lui remonter le moral. Il savait toujours trouver les mots justes, pas comme Ron…

En parlant du loup, ce dernier arrivait à leur rencontre. En effet, il venait juste d'accompagner Lavande à son heure de Divination et daignait enfin rejoindre ses amis.

– Ben vous êtes là tous les deux ! leur fit-il avec un large sourire. Hé Mione, ça va ?

Celle-ci regarda Harry avec un air entendu et ce dernier lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête. Puis elle porta ses yeux noisette sur le plus jeune fils Weasley et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait suffisamment convaincant pour que le jeune homme roux n'ait pas envie de poursuivre plus loin son interrogatoire.

– Mais oui, Ron tout va très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Le rouquin se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Si je te dis ça c'est parce que je sais que tu devais voir le bâtard graisseux ce matin et alors ça aurait pu expliquer que tu sois maussade et de mauvaise humeur.

Ce n'était manifestement pas la phrase à dire puisque Hermione avait plissé les yeux et regardait le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur avec une franche irritation. Cependant Ron n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et continua donc son propos :

– Tu sais Mione nous sommes tes amis. Nous nous disons tout alors tu peux bien nous dire ce que t'as fait le sadique des cachots. Lavande me raconte ses moindres faits et gestes, tu peux bien faire pareil… N'empêche que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu choisir l'immonde bâtard graisseux comme superviseur ! Lavande au moins…

La Préfète en chef l'interrompit d'un signe de main et le regarda d'un air excédé doublé d'une colère qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

– Ron ! Je ne suis pas Bav… Lavande, compris ?! Je suis moi c'est tout ! Si ça te va tant mieux sinon tant pis il faudra faire avec ! Et concernant ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec le _professeur_ Rogue, je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, vu ! Alors maintenant tu vas être gentil et me laisser tranquille !

Et sur ce elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Resté sur place, Ron était perplexe. Il se retourna vers Harry.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

Devant tant d'incompréhension qui, en plus, n'était pas feinte, le Survivant jugea préférable de ne pas remuer davantage le couteau dans la plaie. Son ami était immature et il n'y pouvait rien, surtout tant que celui-ci s'entêterait à ne pas vouloir grandir un peu.

– Il ne faut pas la brusquer, Ron. C'est le meilleur moyen de la faire se braquer. Elle en parlera quand elle le voudra, ne la force pas, ça ne sert à rien…

Au bout d'un petit moment le jeune sorcier roux finit par hocher la tête.

– Oui Harry, tu as sans doute raison. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais le cours de Divination de Lavande va bientôt finir, je vais aller l'attendre devant sa salle.

Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu se retint de justesse de formuler son opinion à haute voix. Quel intérêt pour son ami d'aller chercher sa copine alors qu'il se trouvait déjà à proximité des serres pour le cours suivant ? En plus étant donné qu'ils étaient en septième année, il ne pouvait craindre que sa précieuse Bavande se perde en route. Dépité, le jeune sorcier brun finit par secouer la tête. Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre, c'était Ron après tout.

Le cours de Botanique se passa sans incident et Ron ne put importuner Hermione puisque cette dernière s'était mise en équipe avec Neville. A la fin du cours, la jeune femme ainsi que la plupart de ses camarades de maison se dirigèrent – à l'exception de quelques uns – vers la bibliothèque pour y commencer leurs devoirs.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement et quand la Préfète en chef rejoignit les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son condisciple de Poufsouffle, elle eut l'agréable surprise d'y trouver Elanor McLeod. Celle-ci, dans les bras de son petit ami, semblait goûter à un repos bien mérité. Se rendant compte de sa présence, le couple se leva et la Préfète de Poufsouffle salua sa camarade de Gryffondor d'un sourire radieux et sincère.

– Bonsoir Hermione ! Je te remercie d'accepter ma présence ici. Je me ferai la plus discrète possible même si ma prestation d'hier soir dans la Grande Salle n'a pas joué en ma faveur.

La jeune femme aux indomptables boucles brunes eut un petit sourire à cette évocation.

– Il est vrai que là tu as fait fort ! Mais tu es ici chez toi, alors reste telle que tu es… C'est d'ailleurs sûrement comme cela que Justin te préfère.

A ces mots le Préfet en chef rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione esquissa un bref signe de tête à leur adresse avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

– Bonne nuit, les tourtereaux ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas le sort d'Insonorisation, leur fit-elle avec un petit rire dans la voix.

Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire rougir davantage les deux amoureux en question qui prirent, à leur tour, le chemin de la chambre de Justin…

Le lendemain le même rituel matinal eut lieu, sauf qu'en descendant les escaliers de sa chambre, Hermione put assister au spectacle d'une Elanor hilare nouant la cravate de son cher et tendre qui était tout aussi souriant. Cependant l'humeur de la Préfète en chef fut quelque peu ternie par la pensée d'un nouveau face à face avec le maître des potions à dix heures moins vingt, ce qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de préciser à sa directrice de maison au début du cours de Métamorphose.

C'est ensemble que nos trois amis se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur petit-déjeuner. En s'asseyant à la table des sang et or, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser dériver son regard au niveau de la table des enseignants où elle constata, avec un certain soulagement, que son tyran n'était pas encore arrivé. Il ne devait avoir cours qu'à dix heures, autrement dit pour le cours commun de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Elle se détendit et se sustenta, le cœur léger, après avoir fait un chaleureux sourire à Harry et s'être servie un bon chocolat chaud.

A leur table, presque la totalité des professeurs purent constater que la table des Poufsouffle était, comme à son habitude, très animée. Dumbledore, tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé matinale, dit entre deux gorgées :

– Vous devez être rassurée Pomona, voici vos élèves aussi frais et dispos qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le professeur de botanique opina du chef tout en lançant une œillade maternelle à sa table. Progressivement la Grande Salle se vida, les élèves se rendant à leur premier cours de la journée. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de septième année prirent la direction du cours de Métamorphose tandis que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle se dirigeaient vers le très attendu – car enfin assuré par un enseignant digne de ce nom – cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Au moment de pénétrer dans la salle de classe, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et alla vers la directrice-adjointe qui portait toujours son chignon strict ainsi que ses lunettes carrées.

– Excusez-moi, professeur McGonagall mais je vais devoir partir avant la fin du cours…

Devant le regard interrogateur de l'Animagus, elle rajouta :

– Le professeur Rogue a requis ma présence dans les cachots pour me donner ses instructions à dix heures moins vingt.

Minerva McGonagall se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

– Bien entendu, Miss Granger… Toutefois j'en aviserai le professeur Rogue afin que cela ne se reproduise pas trop souvent à l'avenir.

Elle regarda la jeune étudiante avec un air compatissant et lui fit signe d'entrer. Cependant Hermione put entendre la sorcière fulminer.

– N'empêche qu'il aurait quand même pu prendre la peine de m'en avertir !

Le cours se déroula de façon habituelle pour un cours de Métamorphose et environ une vingtaine de minutes avant la fin, les camarades de la rouge et or purent la voir se lever et, après un dernier regard à Harry, elle s'éclipsa discrètement. Une fois dans le couloir, la jeune sorcière prit, avec une certaine appréhension, la direction des cachots. Elle y arriva peu de temps après. Devant la porte, elle inspira profondément afin de reprendre contenance et toqua. La voix tant redoutée se fit alors entendre et l'invita froidement à entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Avec toute la politesse et l'énergie dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle lança dans la direction de l'enseignant :

– Bonjour professeur !

Ce à quoi l'homme en noir, qui l'attendait déjà vers la porte menant à son bureau personnel, ne répondit que par son si caractéristique rictus méprisant. Puis, avisant sa montre-gousset, il arbora un sourire triomphant qui traditionnellement n'augurait rien de bon.

– Vous avez une minute de retard ! Vous n'êtes donc pas aussi _parfaite_ que cela en fin de compte… Pour _cette_ fois je vais faire preuve d'une extrême mansuétude en ne retirant que cinq points à Gryffondor mais si jamais cela devait se reproduire…

Il laissa sa menace en suspens le temps qu'elle produise son petit effet avant de reprendre d'une voix aussi onctueuse que son rictus était menaçant :

– …je vous assure que vous le regretterez amèrement !

La Préfète en chef déglutit péniblement à cette pensée qui ouvrait la porte à une multitude de possibilités toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres avant de lui assurer d'une voix timide :

– Cela n'arrivera plus, professeur.

Severus leva un sourcil avant de darder sur elle ses deux puits sans fond.

– Miss Granger – sa voix était des plus doucereuses ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour son interlocutrice – comme le dit si bien le proverbe : « Il ne faut jurer de rien », vous ne savez pas de quoi demain sera fait. Maintenant au lieu de dire des âneries si caractéristiques à votre maison, vous feriez mieux de lire ceci.

D'un mouvement de tête il lui désigna une pile de parchemins posée sur ce qui était censé être le bureau de la jeune femme.

– A lire avant le début du cours aussi je vous conseille fortement de vous y mettre dès à présent.

Sans ajouter un mot, il prit place à son bureau et se plongea dans un grimoire qu'il devait sans doute lire avant qu'elle ne vienne le déranger. Hermione se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les parchemins et, après s'être assise sur la chaise – qui n'avait pas de bancal que l'aspect – elle commença sa lecture. Au bout du temps imparti, elle put entendre un sec claquement de langue. Se retournant, la Gryffondor vit son professeur près de la porte la fustigeant d'un regard noir.

– Alors comme ça vous arrivez à venir à bout de livres qui font plusieurs centaines de pages voire des milliers, mais vous n'êtes pas capable de me lire ces sept rouleaux de parchemin ? Comme c'est affligeant, siffla-t-il cynique.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. La Préfète en chef se leva et il continua, la jaugeant de ses yeux onyx.

– Prenez-les ! Vous les lirez et les apprendrez pour votre prochaine venue !

Puis il fit voler vers elle un autre document.

– Ceci est mon emploi du temps sur lequel figure toutes mes classes. J'y ai entouré les cours auxquels je souhaite que vous assistiez sous ma tutelle. Cela risque de changer tout au long de l'année. Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que vous êtes avant tout élève, l'apprentie passe après ! Donc vos propres cours vous y assisterez en tant qu'élève et cela ne dérogera pas. D'ailleurs il me semble que le cours va bientôt débuter.

Il désigna la porte d'un sec mouvement de tête.

– Je ne vous retiens pas.

Prenant les parchemins et l'emploi du temps, Hermione passa devant son professeur et fit avec autant de calme qu'elle put :

– Merci de votre diligence, professeur.

Avant de partir rapidement vers la salle de classe au cas où son impertinence supposée lui vaudrait quelques points en moins. Resté en arrière, Severus secoua la tête avant de s'engouffrer lui aussi par la porte. Hermione alla s'installer à sa place et commença à sortir ses affaires alors que le ténébreux sorcier faisait entrer les autres élèves. Harry et Neville s'installèrent aux côtés de la Préfète en chef tandis que Ron s'asseyait avec Lavande et Seamus. Comme à l'accoutumée, la classe s'était naturellement scindée en deux, Serpentard d'un côté et Gryffondor de l'autre. A cette vision, Severus soupira intérieurement ; quelque chose lui disait que ce cours serait bien différent de celui qu'il avait donné la veille aux Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de septième année. Son regard froid balaya la salle et il s'entendit dire d'un ton pincé :

– Bien. A présent vous êtes en septième année. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous en féliciter car je suis toujours intimement persuadé que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas leur place ici.

Ses yeux noirs se portèrent sur les rouge et or, plus particulièrement sur trois d'entre eux : Ron, Harry et surtout Neville qui, à ce moment-là, essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. Un énième soupir intérieur s'échappa encore du maître des potions.

– Ayant constaté que votre intelligence est pareille à certains éléments c'est-à-dire : biodégradable, je me vois contraint de vérifier si…

D'un mouvement de baguette, il envoya devant chaque élève une liasse de parchemins.

– …votre semblant d'esprit restant a assimilé ce que mon humble personne a tenté de vous enseigner durant ces six dernières années. Vous avez à présent vingt-cinq minutes pour me remplir ce petit questionnaire de 50 questions. Commencez !

La réaction des élèves ne se fit pas attendre. Dans un mouvement commun, chacun se saisit de sa plume et commença à gratter furieusement sur son parchemin. Tous étaient fébriles sauf deux Gryffondor qui se lancèrent un regard de connivence. Harry et Hermione avait décidément bien fait de réviser pendant les vacances ! Une fois le temps imparti écoulé, d'un coup de baguette, les copies furent extirpées de la plume des retardataires pour rejoindre le bureau de Rogue et, dans un même mouvement, le professeur dévoila à tous la préparation du jour, la même qu'au cours de la veille : la potion de Désillusion.

– Il vous reste à présent un peu plus d'une heure et demie pour préparer _correctement_ ce mélange et vu votre prétendu niveau, je ne tolérerai aucun échec ou retard, fit-il en adressant à Neville Londubat son regard le plus polaire.

Chaque élève se leva pour prendre les ingrédients alors que le sombre sorcier commençait à corriger les copies qu'il venait de récupérer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il stoppa sa correction et commença à aller et venir dans les rangs. L'atmosphère était particulièrement tendue, seul le bouillonnement des préparations se faisait entendre outre les pas du directeur de Serpentard qui, restant fidèle à lui-même, retirait des points pour des raisons totalement arbitraires aux Gryffondor et flattait pour des raisons tout aussi injustifiées les vert et argent. C'est donc avec un relatif soulagement que la plupart des sang et or entendirent leur enseignant annoncer la fin du cours.

– Déposez une fiole étiquetée de votre potion sur mon bureau. Nettoyez votre paillasse, notez les devoirs pour la prochaine fois et sortez.

Harry prit la fiole d'Hermione en plus de la sienne pendant que sa camarade essayait, tant bien que mal, de faire entrer dans son sac les parchemins que Rogue lui avait donnés quelques heures auparavant. En revenant à sa place, le Survivant, voyant son amie toujours en difficulté avec ses parchemins, lui glissa à l'oreille dans un sourire :

– Avec un _Reducto_, ça devrait être plus facile Mione.

La Préfète en chef se frappa alors le front avec la paume de sa main. Elle lança le sortilège et sortit de la salle en compagnie de son ami pour se rendre au réfectoire sous le regard noir de l'austère professeur de potions qui secoua la tête avant de regagner son bureau. Observant suspicieusement les échantillons devant lui, il ne put que constater avec regret, et à son plus grand étonnement, que seuls ceux de Granger et Potter étaient de la bonne couleur. Cette vision le laissa un instant perplexe. Préférant ne pas s'attarder dessus, il sortit à son tour des cachots pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Trois semaines passèrent. Une sorte de routine s'était installée. Alors que la plupart des autres apprentis avaient commencé les corrections des copies et avaient déjà donné quelques explications aux élèves de première et deuxième années, Hermione en était toujours à rédiger les comptes-rendus des dernières conférences sur les potions quand il ne s'agissait pas de récurer les chaudrons ou les divers récipients et ustensiles dont s'était servi le professeur Rogue. Ceci la frustrait au plus haut point mais elle en prenait son parti, se rappelant le sage conseil de Harry.

Mais la vie n'était pas facile tous les jours quand on était l'apprentie de Severus Rogue et ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler que cette situation était entièrement de son fait. Les nerfs de la Préfète en chef étaient donc rudement mis à l'épreuve mais elle se forçait à rester calme afin de ne pas donner entière satisfaction à son professeur en s'énervant même si parfois c'était difficile. Cependant il ne fallait pas lui donner de motifs de renvoi.

En outre, Hermione se demandait pourquoi, cette année en particulier, il s'acharnait ainsi sur elle, la rabaissant dès qu'il le pouvait. Et cela la minait encore plus qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas de reproches : elle se conformait strictement au règlement qu'avait édicté le directeur de Serpentard et pourtant les remarques acerbes étaient toujours présentes. La Gryffondor savait que le maître des potions avait été obligé d'accepter sa présence quotidienne dans les cachots mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il la haïrait à ce point à cause de cela.

Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que quelqu'un puisse, comme lui, aimer l'art noble et subtil des potions et veuille l'enseigner à d'autres ? Etait-ce aussi inimaginable de penser qu'_elle_ voulait qu'_il_ lui apprenne tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dans ce domaine ? Domaine dont il était incontestablement l'un des représentants les plus brillants et remarquables, cela la Gryffondor le savait mais pouvait aussi le constater tous les jours. Le corps entier du ténébreux sorcier était entièrement tourné vers la tâche qui lui avait été dévolue. Ses mains fines et adroites maniaient avec précision les différents ustensiles servant à la préparation des breuvages et son esprit était totalement concentré alors qu'il coupait, hachait, broyait les divers ingrédients. Il ressemblait un peu à un artiste peignant un tableau, par petites touches, sans à-coups ou précipitation, mais avec un savoir-faire naturel que plus d'un aurait jalousé.

Du côté d'Elanor tout allait pour le mieux. Accompagnée de son petit ami, elle se dirigeait d'un pas assuré, le sourire aux lèvres, vers le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cours qu'elle avait appris à apprécier de nouveau après avoir eu à subir entre autres Ombrage et, en sixième année, celui que tous les élèves avaient surnommé le « Fanatique de la lingette » à savoir donc le professeur Monk. En arrivant devant la salle, Justin constata en premier le changement intervenu.

– Les Serdaigle se seraient-ils transformés en Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Et Elanor de répondre :

– Quels Gryffondor ?

Le Préfet en chef lui tourna la tête en direction du groupe de sang et or.

– Ceux-ci ma puce.

Le regard azur de la Poufsouffle croisa les yeux de ses camarades Gryffondor. Hermione répondit à la question de Justin.

– Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous, on nous a juste signalé de venir ici à la place de la Métamorphose.

– C'est parfaitement exact, ajouta Remus Lupin qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un souci d'emploi du temps a contraint le professeur McGonagall à permuter temporairement avec moi les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle. Comme je l'ai dit, ceci n'est que provisoire mais vous permettra néanmoins de vous mesurer à d'autres adversaires. Maintenant entrez je vous prie, il est temps de nous mettre au travail.

Une fois les élèves entrés dans la salle de classe, Remus les répartit en binômes de niveau pour commencer les duels. Ainsi Harry se retrouva en compagnie d'Ernie, Hermione face à Justin, Elanor avec Ron, etc. La Poufsouffle fut gênée par quelques éternuements mais se reprit vite. Elle se positionna face à son adversaire et leva sa baguette comme lors des entraînements de l'A.D. Remus donna le signal de départ et les premiers sorts fusèrent. Entre deux éternuements, Elanor arrivait à se protéger ou à esquiver les sorts que lançait son camarade. Au bout de trois bons quart d'heure, sous le regard interrogateur de Ron, elle dut s'interrompre. Elle appuya une main contre le mur le plus proche et porta l'autre à sa poitrine. Intrigué, Ron se rapprocha d'elle.

– Elanor tout va bien ?

La Préfète de Poufsouffle lui répondit difficilement.

– Je ne sais pas… j'ai… du mal à… respirer.

Sentant la panique l'envahir, le rouquin la fit s'asseoir au sol, appuyée contre le mur et l'exhorta à prendre une grande bouffée d'air tout en restant à ses côtés. Elle pâlissait et respirait de plus en plus difficilement alors que le Gryffondor ne cessait de s'agiter autour d'elle.

Tout à sa surveillance des différents duels, Remus n'avait pas encore vu ce qui se tramait derrière lui. Trouvant enfin un peu de bon sens en voyant sa camarade porter une main à sa gorge tout en s'effondrant sur sol, le jeune Weasley se décida finalement à appeler son professeur. A cet appel, le silence se fit dans la pièce et tous se tournèrent vers Elanor et Ron. Justin fut le premier à réagir et se précipita aux côtés de sa petite amie. Quand il y arriva, suivi de près par son professeur, il sentit de très nets effluves de lavande et là son sang se glaça.

– Nom d'un Vif d'or ! Elanor !

D'un geste brusque, le Préfet en chef poussa sans ménagement le rouquin qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

– Tu pues la lavande, Weasley ! Espèce d'inconscient ! Ecarte-toi !

Alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, Lupin s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Elanor et défit sa cravate.

– Expliquez-vous Mr Finch-Fletchley, fit-il ayant entendu ses mots envers Ron, tout en tapotant la joue de l'élève au sol.

Justin, blême de rage, cracha avec véhémence, tout en fusillant le rouquin du regard :

– IL Y A QU'ELLE EST ALLERGIQUE A LA LAVANDE !!!

Ce fut au tour de Remus de blêmir. Hermione et Harry eurent un mouvement de stupeur. Une voix retentit soudain derrière eux :

– Mais je ne l'ai même pas approchée moi ! geignit Bavande.

Justin secoua la tête, excédé.

– Pas toi, Nunuche ! La plante !!

Alors que Remus, complètement paniqué, tentait de la maintenir éveillée, Hermione réagit aussi promptement et rationnellement qu'à son habitude.

– Professeur Lupin, il faut aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh !

Le lycanthrope hocha fébrilement la tête.

– Oui… Je vais la chercher… tout de suite… Ne bougez pas ! Je reviens !

Et il partit dans un mouvement de robe. Le silence tomba sur la salle, entrecoupé par la respiration de plus en plus difficile de la Préfète de Poufsouffle. Hermione s'agenouilla à son côté et regarda Justin dont le visage était complètement défait.

– Il faudrait la mettre en position latérale de sécurité…

Le Préfet en chef acquiesça. Au même moment Harry s'agenouillait aussi pour aider Hermione à positionner correctement Elanor. Le Survivant conjura ensuite un parchemin qu'il transforma en sac en papier et l'approcha de la bouche d'Elanor tout en lui soulevant la tête.

– Essaie de respirer là-dedans le plus calmement possible, lui murmura-t-il.

Une faible pression sur la main de Justin leur signifia qu'elle avait compris.

Au même moment, Remus courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs du château. Il bouscula au passage Sibylle Trelawney mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant la laissant par terre.

– Je l'avais prédit…, constata-t-elle de son habituelle voix éthérée.

Il parvint enfin à l'infirmerie dont il ouvrit brutalement les portes. La réaction de la maîtresse des lieux ne se fit pas attendre :

– Ceci est une infirmerie pas un moulin, professeur Lupin ! Il…

Elle s'arrêta voyant le visage défait du loup-garou.

– Que se passe-t-il, Remus ? Un problème ?

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal essaya de reprendre sa respiration pour pouvoir lui expliquer la situation.

– Dans ma classe… une élève… par terre… allergie !

Au mot « allergie » l'infirmière tiqua.

– Mais c'est Severus qui a les potions anti-allergie !

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent.

– J'y vais !

Le regardant partir en sens inverse, Poppy lui cria :

– Rejoignez-moi avec lui à votre salle de cours !

Quatre à quatre Remus redescendit les escaliers, bousculant à nouveau le professeur de divination qui se trouvait toujours au milieu du couloir. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle fut encore une fois percutée mais cette fois-ci par Mrs Pomfresh qui rejoignait à grands pas la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

– Ma boule de cristal m'avait bien dit de rester dans ma tour aujourd'hui…

Et c'est en titubant qu'elle fit demi-tour.

Arrivée dans la salle de classe, Poppy constata que les élèves étaient étrangement calmes. En effet, la plupart d'entre eux étaient assis assez éloignés du groupe formé par Hermione, Justin, Harry et bien sûr Elanor qui était toujours sur le plancher et qui respirait toujours aussi péniblement. Les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes dans le but évident d'aérer la pièce. L'infirmière se précipita vers eux et put enfin mettre un nom sur l'élève qui faisait cette allergie. S'agenouillant à son tour près de la malade, elle regarda les trois adolescents qui, d'un mouvement de tête parfaitement synchronisé, désignèrent le coin où avait été relégué Ron Weasley. Poppy soupira et déclara :

– La lavande…

Puis elle prit le pouls d'Elanor. Cette dernière respirait toujours dans le sac en papier tout en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Après avoir fait une descente plus rapide qu'un coureur du 100m, Remus atteignit enfin les cachots. Il se précipita vers la salle de potions dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter le maître des potions qui était présentement en train de corriger des copies de première année et qui le gratifia d'un regard particulièrement noir.

– J'espère que ton intrusion ici en vaut vraiment la peine Lupin, siffla-t-il glacial. Et il faudrait aussi que tu te souviennes que l'on frappe aux portes avant d'entrer, tout du moins c'est d'usage chez les humains civilisés.

Reprenant son souffle, Remus essaya de se justifier.

– C'est un cas de force majeure…

Severus le regarda narquoisement.

– Voyez-vous cela.

La colère embrasa les yeux du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

– Ce n'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique ! J'ai besoin de la potion anti-allergie et c'est urgent !

Rogue le regarda avec une expression de défi mêlée à celle d'un profond dédain.

– Et pourquoi te la donnerais-je ?

– Parce qu'une élève risque de mourir si elle ne la prend pas très rapidement ! hurla le loup-garou excédé.

– Tu veux dire qu'une élève a fait une allergie _à ton_ cours car aucun élève n'a jamais fait d'allergie _en_ cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

L'homme-loup baissa la tête, trouvant soudainement la vision de ses pieds très attrayante.

– Je l'ai mise en binôme avec Ronald Weasley, fit-il penaud.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de dire avec sarcasme :

– Je veux bien admettre qu'au vu de ses compétences en potions, moi aussi j'en aurais des boutons, mais de là à faire une allergie, il y a quand même de la marge.

Remus ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque et se contenta de lui répondre d'un ton suppliant :

– Par pitié Severus… Il s'agit de la vie d'une élève…

Enregistrant toutes les informations que le lycanthrope lui avait fournies, un doute émergea dans l'esprit du maître des potions.

– Dis-moi, tu n'étais pas censé avoir un cours Poufsouffle-Serdaigle ?

Remus osa enfin relever la tête pour répondre.

– Un souci d'emploi du temps a fait que je me suis retrouvé avec un cours commun Gryffondor-Poufsouffle.

A ces mots, le directeur de Serpentard tiqua et alla d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa réserve dont il revint vivement tenant plusieurs fioles d'une potion violette.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as eu la _brillante_ idée de mettre en binôme Miss McLeod et Weasley ?

Le professeur Lupin acquiesça faiblement, laissant transparaître son étonnement.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Parce que Miss McLeod est la seule élève de l'établissement à faire une allergie aussi rare à une plante moldue aussi commune qu'est la lavande. D'autre part, en ma qualité de maître des potions, je me dois de connaître le dossier médical de mes élèves. C'est ce qui différencie les personnes compétentes des amateurs dans ton genre, vois-tu. Il serait finalement temps que Dumbledore accorde ce poste à la personne la plus apte à le faire sans créer d'incidents ! Bon, maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, nous pourrions peut-être y aller ? Tu es venu ici dans le but de lui sauver la vie, il me semble, et non pas faire en sorte qu'elle ait une agonie longue et douloureuse…

Et sans attendre la réaction de Remus, qui n'avait pas prêté attention au reste de sa tirade après le « d'autre part », il sortit dans un tourbillon d'étoffes noires. Quelques instants plus tard, le loup-garou lui emboîtait le pas. Arrivant enfin dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Severus ne put que constater la catastrophe. Après avoir lancé un regard glacial à l'imbécile roux, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'attroupement formé par l'infirmière et trois élèves autour d'Elanor.

– Que toutes les personnes appartenant à la maison Gryffondor s'écartent d'elle !

Harry redressa la tête suivi d'Hermione et, sans un mot, ils s'exécutèrent. Ce fut au tour de Severus de s'agenouiller près d'Elanor.

– Poppy, comment est-elle ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

– L'intervention de Miss Granger et de Mr Potter lui a permis de rester parmi nous jusqu'à votre arrivée. Cependant son état est tout de même sérieux : les voies respiratoires ont l'air fortement encombrées.

Au même moment, Lupin les rejoignit. La tête sur les genoux de Justin, Elanor ouvrit les yeux sentant les caresses de son petit ami sur son front. Sa respiration rauque et sifflante n'était guère rassurante. Ne perdant pas de temps, le professeur Rogue déboucha une première fiole de potion qu'il lui fit ingurgiter au prix de maints efforts et de plusieurs quintes de toux. Elanor, complètement épuisée par cet effort supplémentaire, gardait de plus en plus difficilement les yeux ouverts. La sueur collait les mèches de ses cheveux à son front, accentuant davantage la pâleur de ses traits.

– Nous n'avons que trop traîné ici, fit le maître des potions en soulevant la malade sous le regard ébahi de la plupart des rouge et or.

Passant rapidement devant Hermione et Harry, il leur dit à voix basse :

– Bonne initiative.

Et c'est suivi par Mrs Pomfresh, Lupin, Justin et quelques autres Poufsouffle de septième année qu'il partit en direction de l'infirmerie. En chemin il jetait de rapides coups d'œil au visage d'Elanor. Voulant dédramatiser la situation et aussi faire se calmer un peu la jeune femme, qui respirait toujours dans le sac en papier, il se permit de lui murmurer :

– Profitez-en bien Miss car c'est la première et la dernière fois que je vous porte.

Ce qui arracha un sourire à la Préfète de Poufsouffle avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Voyant cela il accéléra le pas. Le cortège arriva finalement à l'infirmerie. A l'injonction de Mrs Pomfresh, Severus installa l'élève sur le lit le plus proche d'une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pendant que l'infirmière faisait sortir difficilement le Préfet en chef et installait un paravent. Le silence dans la pièce immaculée était entrecoupé par les sifflements de la pénible respiration d'Elanor.

– Severus, la potion ne fait pas effet !

Le concerné hocha la tête sortant de ses robes trois autres flacons de potion violette.

– J'ai paré à cette éventualité. Je vais vous laisser cinq minutes, le temps que vous la mettiez à l'aise, fit-il en passant de l'autre côté du paravent derrière lequel se trouvait déjà le lycanthrope qui attendait fébrilement, assis sur une chaise, le visage entre ses mains.

– Décidément la lavande finira par avoir ma peau ! se lamentait-il.

Severus toisa dédaigneusement le loup-garou avant d'émettre un reniflement sarcastique.

– Cesse donc de gémir Lupin ! Ce n'est pas toi qui es à l'article de la mort que je sache !

Sur ces entrefaites Dumbledore entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

– Puis-je savoir pourquoi deux de mes professeurs ne sont pas en train de dispenser leur cours en ce moment ? Pourquoi j'ai croisé quelques Gryffondor de septième année dans les couloirs et pourquoi tout un attroupement de Poufsouffle attend nerveusement devant l'infirmerie ? Je veux bien être conciliant mais il y a des limites tout de même ! D'autant plus que les tableaux font circuler d'étranges rumeurs sur plusieurs cavalcades à travers l'école.

Il regarda les deux hommes, attendant très clairement une réponse et s'étonna presque que Pompom ne soit pas encore venue lui dire qu'il était dans une infirmerie et qu'il devait, par conséquent, faire moins de bruit. Rogue eut un rictus sardonique avant de s'adresser à l'homme-loup qui n'en menait vraiment pas large.

– Puisque c'est dans ta classe qu'est survenu l'incident, ce devrait être à toi de lui expliquer la situation.

Et sur ces mots, il repassa de l'autre côté du paravent pour aider Mrs Pomfresh à administrer les soins idoines à la jeune Poufsouffle. Pendant ce temps, derrière le paravent, Remus, après un profond soupir, expliquait le plus calmement possible la situation au directeur.

– Vous voulez dire que c'est Mr Weasley qui est responsable de tout ceci ? demanda finalement le vieux sorcier.

Le loup-garou hocha faiblement la tête. Voyant cela, le professeur Dumbledore soupira longuement avant de déclarer :

– Je crois que cette histoire de lavande a pris des proportions beaucoup trop grandes pour que je la laisse passer sans réagir.

Remus émit un énième soupir tandis que le directeur se rapprochait du paravent d'où provenaient des sons guère rassurants. Il toussota pour signaler sa présence. L'infirmière, toujours à sa tâche, ne l'entendit pas alors qu'elle demandait au maître des potions :

– Peut-être devrions-nous lui donner une dose supplémentaire, Severus ?

Le ténébreux sorcier secoua la tête négativement.

– Nous lui en avons déjà administrée une, il y a de ça dix bonnes minutes. Il vaut mieux attendre quelques heures. Pour le moment tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est lui donner de la potion calmante qui l'aidera à se détendre et à se reposer.

Poppy acquiesça puis, avec sa baguette, elle fit venir à elle un flacon de ladite potion. Ils durent s'y mettre tous les deux pour la faire avaler à Elanor et, de l'autre côté du paravent, Albus discernait des paroles pour le moins étranges et douteuses.

– J'ai l'impression de gaver une oie, lâcha le professeur Rogue avec son stoïcisme légendaire.

Phrase qui fut immédiatement suivi par un « Severus » outré venant de l'infirmière choquée par une telle comparaison.

– Au lieu de dire de telles balivernes, relevez-lui la tête ! Elle avalera le liquide plus facilement et ainsi vous éviterez d'en mettre partout.

Le maître des potions, piqué dans sa fierté, saisit la balle au bond :

– D'abord Poppy, je fais ce que je peux ! Si vous n'êtes pas contente et si vous savez mieux vous y prendre, vous pouvez toujours la soutenir à ma place ! Et je n'en mettrais pas partout, comme vous dites, si vous la teniez convenablement ! Mais redressez-la bon sang de bois !

– Mais elle est suffisamment redressée, je ne peux pas faire mieux ! Mettez-y un peu du votre, Severus ! s'écria Pompom.

Après plusieurs autres piques échangées, ils réussirent à faire ingurgiter la potion à la jeune Poufsouffle. Elle se calma peu à peu, plongeant doucement dans le sommeil, sa respiration restant encore sifflante.

Percevant que ses collègues s'étaient apaisés et émettaient simultanément un soupir de soulagement, Albus Dumbledore s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

– Hum, hum…

L'infirmière passa aussitôt sa tête sur le côté du paravent.

– QUOI ? Oh pardon, Albus ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer !

– Je venais m'enquérir de la santé de notre malade, répondit le vieil homme jaugeant Pompom de son regard pénétrant.

Le professeur de potions jugea préférable de les laisser seuls pour évoquer l'état de santé d'Elanor. En sortant de la pièce, il se retrouva nez à nez avec les septièmes années de Poufsouffle qui attendaient toujours aussi anxieusement devant l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh.

_Je les avais presque oubliés ceux-là…_, se morigéna-t-il.

– Professeur, je… Comment va Ellie ? lui demanda Justin, le ton de sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

Le jeune homme avait passé suffisamment de temps à se ronger les sangs comme cela. En outre, à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas le cœur à se montrer sarcastique et cassant avec ce brave garçon, aussi décida-t-il de lui parler avec franchise, chose qu'il avait toujours fait avec les élèves de cette classe.

– Elle survivra, Mr Finch-Fletchley. Nous avons évité de justesse le choc anaphylactique mais elle se remettra d'ici quelques jours et ce, en partie, grâce à la promptitude de votre intervention et de celle de vos deux camarades de Gryffondor.

Le Préfet en chef opina.

– Puis-je la voir, professeur ?

Severus regarda quelques instants le Poufsouffle qui le suppliait de ses yeux larmoyants.

_Digne représentant de sa maison_, songea brièvement l'homme en noir.

– Mr Finch-Fletchley, cela ne va pas être possible actuellement. Voyez-vous, notre infirmière est en ce moment même en grande discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore à son sujet. Et, d'autre part, votre amie a besoin de repos après ce qu'elle a enduré. D'ailleurs elle est, pour l'heure, dans les bras de Morphée. Mais, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine abattue du jeune homme, j'interviendrai personnellement auprès de Mrs Pomfresh afin que vous puissiez la voir dès demain.

Justin hocha la tête, un sourire de gratitude se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

– Merci ! Merci, professeur ! s'exclama-t-il tout en saisissant les mains du directeur de Serpentard.

Ce dernier, qui n'était pas habitué à de telles effusions, se crispa instantanément.

– Reprenez-vous, Finch-Fletchley que diable !

Le Préfet en chef, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, s'écarta précipitamment du maître des potions, son visage portant les traces de son embarras.

– Oh, pardon ! Pardon, professeur !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel tout en haussant les épaules.

– Ca ira pour cette fois… J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que vous et vos camarades de maison de septième année serez excusés pour le reste des cours de la matinée.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en direction des cachots. Là-bas, le ténébreux sorcier prit la direction de sa salle de classe où, une fois arrivé, il informa la plupart des Serpentard de dernière année – qui avaient eu la patience d'attendre devant la pièce – que le cours était annulé mais qu'il serait rattrapé et qu'il allait tout de même donner des devoirs à faire. Il pénétra donc dans sa salle de cours, prit la craie et commença à écrire sur le tableau noir. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ledit tableau fut entièrement recouvert de son écriture fine et régulière. Il contempla alors son œuvre avec un sourire satisfait puis avisa sa montre-gousset. Il lui fallait à présent voir les septièmes années de Gryffondor avant de retourner assister Poppy au chevet d'Elanor McLeod. Et il savait parfaitement où il allait les trouver. La salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… En même temps, il ne fallait pas être passé par le centre de formation des Aurors pour arriver à cette déduction…

La majorité des rouge et or attendait dans le couloir, devant la salle, tandis que quelques-uns étaient toujours à l'intérieur. Weasley, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours amorphe dans son coin, sa petite amie essayant de lui remonter le moral. Voyant leur sombre enseignant pénétrer dans la pièce, les élèves qui étaient dehors le suivirent à l'intérieur.

– Professeur, comment va-t-elle ? se risqua à demander Hermione tandis que Harry interrogeait lui aussi le maître des potions des yeux.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le rouquin serait mort sur place au vu de celui que lui avait lancé Severus. Puis il daigna enfin se retourner vers son apprentie et le Survivant qui attendaient toujours sa réponse comme le reste des élèves présents. Severus décida de les faire mariner encore un petit moment, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer nettement leur inquiétude.

– Il s'en est fallu de peu, fit-il en voyant leur mine défaite, mais Mr Weasley a manqué son coup et elle devrait s'en sortir…

Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa simultanément de presque l'ensemble des Gryffondor. Weasley restant toujours sans réaction ce qui renforça l'irritation de Severus à son endroit.

– Cet incident a fortement perturbé le déroulement des cours de ce matin et, en particulier, le cours commun que nous devions avoir à partir de 10h et qui est donc annulé. Cependant, je vous recommande tout de même vivement de descendre en salle de potions afin de pouvoir prendre en notes les devoirs qui figurent sur le tableau. Et je ramasserai certaines copies pour m'assurer qu'ils aient bien été faits. Après tout, cela ne peut pas faire de mal aux quelques cellules grises qui se battent en duel dans ce qui vous sert de cerveau. En outre, étant donnée l'année dans laquelle vous êtes et les examens que vous aurez à passer au mois de juin, je vous informe que ce cours sera rattrapé samedi matin de 8h à 10h, et si cela ne vous convient pas, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'au principal fautif : Mr Weasley !

Puis il sortit dans un bruissement d'étoffes.

Dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Ron sembla enfin revenir à la réalité.

– Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, dit-il d'un ton condescendant.

Ce qui lui attira immédiatement des regards noirs de la part de tous les Gryffondor présents.

– Ron…, l'avertirent conjointement Hermione et Harry.

Ce dernier les regarda sans comprendre ce qui pouvait les mettre dans un tel état d'exaspération.

– Quoi ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

– Rien. Laisse tomber…, lâchèrent ses deux « amis » avant de sortir de la pièce, bientôt suivis par le reste de leurs camarades de maison.

Quand Severus parvint de nouveau à l'infirmerie Dumbledore sortait, le visage sévère. Passant devant le sombre sorcier il lui fit :

– Je vous revois au déjeuner. Je crois avoir une sérieuse mise au point à faire.

Et sans un autre mot il partit en direction de son bureau. Jamais Severus n'avait vu autant de froideur sur le faciès de son mentor. Le rouquin allait passer un bien mauvais quart d'heure et cela était amplement mérité. Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie et put voir Poppy se diriger vers son bureau. Il remarqua que Lupin avait fini par partir lui aussi. Le calme était revenu dans l'infirmerie et seule une respiration rauque et sifflante témoignait de la présence d'un malade en ce lieu. Le maître des potions se rapprocha du lit d'où émanait le bruit et passa derrière le paravent. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à proximité de la jeune Poufsouffle qui dormait toujours.

– Vous ne l'aviez encore jamais fait ce coup-là, Miss, se contenta-t-il de dire bien qu'il doutât qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Et il resta là à la veiller, assistant Mrs Pomfresh jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Midi sonna bientôt à l'horloge de Poudlard, amenant son cortège d'estomacs affamés dans la Grande Salle. Quand tous, élèves et enseignants, furent installés ce fut un professeur Dumbledore au regard exceptionnellement froid et sévère qui se leva obtenant ainsi un silence total de la part de son auditoire.

– Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire des annonces le midi, néanmoins les évènements de ce matin ne m'en laissent guère le choix et ne peuvent demeurer impunis. Il se trouve que ce matin, pendant le cours du professeur Lupin, Miss McLeod a fait une crise d'allergie qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Elle est actuellement à l'infirmerie, aux bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh. Depuis la rentrée, des plaintes émanant de plusieurs élèves de la maison Gryffondor me sont parvenues. Toutes ayant pour point commun l'exaspération quant à l'utilisation outrancière par un de leur camarade d'une plante au premier aspect inoffensive.

L'étonnement et la curiosité se lisaient sur les visages de la plupart des membres du corps professoral – la grande majorité ignorant ce qui s'était produit durant la matinée, à l'exception des directeurs de maison qu'Albus avait convoqué avant le déjeuner.

– Nous aurions sans doute dû, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même, intervenir plus tôt.

Le professeur de Métamorphoses lança un regard courroucé en direction de la table des rouge et or. Dumbledore quant à lui continua, imperturbable.

– Je tiens malgré tout à féliciter le sang-froid et l'efficacité des septièmes années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle qui, par leur rapidité d'action, ont permis le bon déroulement de la prise en charge de leur camarade. Mais si j'en reviens maintenant au cas de Mr Weasley, cela ne restera pas sans conséquences.

Il tourna ses yeux d'un bleu électrique vers la table des rouge et or où Ron était manifestement en grande conversation avec Lavande. Instantanément tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Se sentant observé, le rouquin leva les yeux et croisa les dures prunelles de Dumbledore.

– Mr Weasley, je pensais que vous vous sentiriez un peu plus concerné mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Sachez, pour votre gouverne, que suite à ces évènements, à votre manque flagrant de maturité ainsi qu'à votre absence totale de respect pour ce qu'implique la vie en collectivité, je commence par retirer 100 points à la maison Gryffondor. Je désire, d'autre part, que toute trace de lavande disparaisse de ce château et, pour cela, nous allons devoir procéder à la _décontamination totale_ de l'école. En commençant bien entendu par la tour Gryffondor. De plus, permettez-moi de vous dire, Mr Weasley, que si vous vous demandiez par hasard pourquoi nous ne vous avions pas reconduit dans vos fonctions de préfet, c'est tout simplement parce nous avons estimé que votre comportement n'est pas celui que l'on attend d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans et force est de constater que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés ! Par ailleurs, vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement. Dès la fin de ce repas j'écrirai à votre famille pour leur faire état des évènements de ce matin et de votre comportement puéril. Oui, Mr Weasley, j'ai bien dit puéril. Je vous informe également que vous êtes en retenue à partir de ce soir et pour les trois mois à venir avec Mr Rusard, à raison de deux heures par jour. Et pour votre information Miss McLeod va s'en sortir, à vous maintenant d'avoir le comportement adéquat à son égard.

Il se retourna vers son adjointe qui, les lèvres pincées, jaugeait le roux de ses yeux perçants. Ces derniers exprimaient nettement la colère sourde qui l'animait.

– Cela vous convient-il, Minerva ?

La directrice de Gryffondor se contenta d'acquiescer.

Ron avait soudainement blêmi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand Dumbledore lui rétorqua sèchement :

– Ceci n'est pas discutable, Mr Weasley !

Sur ces paroles, le directeur s'assit et les victuailles remplirent les différentes tables. Le repas se passa dans un silence quasi religieux. On n'entendait pratiquement que les bruits des couverts aussi bien du côté des élèves que des enseignants.

A la table des sang et or, les regards étaient noirs à l'encontre de Ron qui plongea le nez dans son assiette, évitant ainsi ses condisciples. En effet, ces derniers ne comprenaient pas que leur camarade ne ressente aucune culpabilité à l'égard de la crise d'allergie qu'avait faite Elanor et son attitude les choquait et les gênait profondément par rapport à la maison Poufsouffle. Finalement, ce ne fut qu'au moment du dessert que Ron trouva le courage de murmurer à sa petite amie le fond de sa pensée.

– J'en reviens pas tant de bruit pour ça !…

Lavande secoua la tête, complètement abasourdie par les paroles de Ronald.

– Mais Ron, c'est quand même grave… Elle a failli mourir !

Le plus jeune fils des Weasley se contenta de hausser dédaigneusement les épaules.

– Ouais, mais elle s'en est sortie… Et puis faut toujours qu'elle se fasse remarquer, lors de la Répartition, par exemple…

Ses condisciples le regardèrent estomaqués.

– La ferme, Ron ! s'exclama Ginny, outrée et honteuse que cet individu fut son frère.

Ce dernier secoua la tête vigoureusement.

– Mais enfin… Ginny ! Tu ne trouves pas ça disproportionné par rapport à une toute petite plante de rien du tout ? Hermione, Harry, vous êtes d'accord avec moi, non ?

Les deux élèves en question le dévisagèrent consternés par tant de mauvaise foi et d'irresponsabilité.

– Franchement Ron, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! siffla rageusement la Préfète en chef.

Harry approuva et rajouta simplement, histoire d'enfoncer le clou :

– On récolte ce que l'on sème.

La fin du repas arriva et le directeur prit à nouveau la parole.

– Les elfes de maison vont commencer instamment la décontamination du château. Par ailleurs, Mr Weasley, je vous fais savoir que toutes vos créations lavandesques seront saisies et détruites. Vous avez incommodé vos camarades de maison qui ont supporté cela sans se plaindre plusieurs semaines durant, et votre lubie a failli conduire à la mort d'une élève. Car oui, Mr Weasley, si vos camarades et professeurs n'avaient pas fait preuve d'un minimum de sang-froid et d'intelligence, Miss McLeod ne serait plus parmi nous à l'heure où je vous parle ! Ceci étant dit, je me permets malgré tout d'accorder 25 points aux maisons Poufsouffle et Gryffondor pour l'attitude exemplaire dont ont fait preuve les élèves de septième année _concernés_ par cette situation. Et pour finir, j'annonce à l'attention de tous, élèves et professeurs, que les cours de cet après-midi sont suspendus et seront rattrapés samedi après-midi, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sortira d'ici sans avoir été au préalable décontaminé. Sur ce, je vous suggérerai de trouver quelque chose à faire ou de commencer à vous avancer dans vos devoirs en attendant votre tour.

L'après-midi débuta au rythme des décontaminations successives. Les professeurs, qui étaient passés en premier, avaient pu se répartir la tâche avec les elfes de maison. Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même façon. Pas une pièce n'échappa à la désinfection. Même l'infirmerie passa au crible des baguettes d'Albus et de Severus sous les protestations de Poppy qui souhaitait qu'on laisse sa patiente tranquille. Tandis que le directeur soulevait précautionneusement la frêle jeune fille – sans magie de peur de trop la secouer – Severus lançait un _Decontaminatio_ sur le lit et le corps d'Elanor. Puis ce fut au tour de Pompom qui apprécia moyennement et se retint de maudire le maître des potions sur plusieurs générations.

– C'était la dernière pièce de tout le château, déclara Albus à voix basse tout en recouchant Elanor dont la respiration semblait s'être apaisée.

Tout en remontant les couvertures sur elle, le maître des potions dit à l'infirmière :

– Il semblerait qu'elle respire plus facilement.

– Ce n'est qu'illusion, Severus. La potion que je lui aie donnée avant que vous arriviez a aidé à dégager ses voies respiratoires. Mais honnêtement, j'ignore ce que cela va donner sans cette décoction et au réveil, au niveau de sa voix.

Le carillon de Poudlard sonna bientôt les sept coups annonçant le repas du soir.

– Nous allons vous laisser Pompom, dit Albus. Nous repasserons demain matin.

Les deux hommes saluèrent l'infirmière et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle où le dîner allait débuter. S'installant au milieu de ses collègues alors que la nourriture emplissait peu à peu les tables, le professeur Dumbledore fut surpris sans l'être réellement lorsqu'un hibou familier arriva inopinément à la table de Gryffondor. Et c'est sous les yeux de la totalité de l'assemblée qu'une enveloppe rouge fut déposée devant un Ron devenu subitement pâle.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard qui en disait long en voyant la missive écarlate.

Ce fut la voix de la petite dernière du clan Weasley – accessoirement nouvelle Préfète de sa maison – qui les surprit et ils ne furent pas les seuls.

– Par tous les dragons, mais… C'est l'écriture de Papa !…


	7. Remises en question ?

**Chapitre 7 :** **Remises en question ?…**

Fébrilement Ron, qui n'en menait pas large, prit la Beuglante et l'ouvrit. Si bon nombre des personnes qui connaissaient Arthur Weasley n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de le voir furieux, ils en avaient là un aperçu très convaincant. Un rugissement de colère s'échappa de l'enveloppe écarlate.

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !

_JE N'EN REVIENS PAS ! TE RENDS-TU COMPTE QUE PAR TA FAUTE UNE ÉLÈVE AURAIT PU MOURIR ?!! TA MÈRE EN EST TELLEMENT INDIGNÉE ET CHOQUÉE QU'ELLE EN RESTE SANS VOIX ! SAIS-TU À QUEL POINT TU NOUS FAIS HONTE ?! JAMAIS DE TOUTE MA VIE JE N'AI ÉTÉ AUSSI DÉSHONORÉ PAR UN DE MES ENFANTS QUE CE SOIT WILLIAM, CHARLES OU BIEN GINEVRA ET MÊME QUAND FREDERIC ET GEORGE ÉTAIENT À POUDLARD ! QUAND TE DÉCIDERAS-TU ENFIN À GRANDIR ET À COMPRENDRE QUE LE MONDE NE TOURNE PAS AUTOUR DE TOI ! MERLIN FASSE QUE LA SANCTION DU DIRECTEUR SOIT UN ANTIDOTE À TON ÉGOÏSME ET À TA LUBIE QUI A PRIS UNE AMPLEUR VRAIMENT INQUIÉTANTE : TU NOUS AS INTOXIQUÉS TOUT L'ÉTÉ AU TERRIER AVEC TA SATANÉE FLEUR ET, ARRIVÉ AU COLLÈGE, TU FAIS SUBIR LE MÊME TRAITEMENT À TES CAMARADES ! NE T'ÉTONNE DONC PAS SI TES AMIS S'ÉLOIGNENT DE TOI ! ET MOI JE NE LES EN BLAMERAI PAS, BIEN AU CONTRAIRE ! EN TOUT CAS J'ESPÈRE QUE TU MESURES VRAIMENT LA CHANCE QUE TU AS ! LA JEUNE FEMME VICTIME DE TON IMMATURITÉ AURAIT TRÈS BIEN PU PORTER PLAINTE ! D'AILLEURS ELLE LE PEUT ENCORE ! ET JE TE SIGNALE QU'ON EN A ENVOYÉ À AZKABAN POUR MOINS QUE ÇA ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU TE TIENS À CARREAU, COMPRIS ?!! SI JAMAIS J'AI ENCORE VENT D'UNE AFFAIRE T'IMPLIQUANT, JE TE RAMÈNE MOI-MÊME À LA MAISON PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES ET JE ME FICHE DE L'ÂGE QUE TU AS ! TANT QUE TU VIVRAS SOUS MON TOIT TU TE PLIERAS AUX RÈGLES, QUE CELA TE PLAISE OU NON !! SUR CE JE VAIS RÉCONFORTER TA MÈRE !_

_ARTHUR WEASLEY, PÈRE HONTEUX !_

Puis la lettre explosa et des débris fumants retombèrent sur la table. Après ce soudain éclat de voix, le silence était retombé sur la Grande Salle. Le rouquin en question regardait fixement les restes de la Beuglante, les yeux exorbités par le choc. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son père se mettre dans un tel état de fureur ! Cela en était effrayant ! Encore plus que les légendaires colères de sa mère et encore plus que la Beuglante qu'il avait reçue de celle-ci lors de sa deuxième année !

Les autres personnes présentes étaient encore abasourdies par ce qui venait de se passer même si certains savaient mieux dissimuler leurs émotions que d'autres. Le plus parfait exemple était, bien entendu, le maître des potions qui avait des années de pratique derrière lui pour ce qui était de tenir un visage de marbre en toute circonstance. Mais, en cherchant bien, on pouvait deviner l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait et sardonique étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

Pour Severus cette scène était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Voir le meilleur ami de Potter se faire humilier de la sorte devant la totalité de l'école était pour lui la même chose que si on lui avait annoncé que cette année il y aurait deux Noël. Il comptait bien en profiter un maximum et ses yeux perçants se délectaient de la mine horrifiée du rouquin. Il avait l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude – eh oui c'était possible ! – Qui aurait cru qu'Arthur puisse avoir un tel effet sur sa nombreuse progéniture ? Pour un peu il serait presque allé le féliciter chaleureusement. Toutefois il ne fallait pas exagérer, il était l'infâme sadique des cachots et avait donc une réputation à préserver. Même si cette dernière lui pesait de plus en plus. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait appris à vivre avec ce masque par la force des choses et désormais il était comme une seconde peau et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Rien excepté ses cauchemars et…

C'était sa façon de se protéger de la souffrance des autres pour éviter de faire face à sa propre souffrance. Tout était tellement plus simple de cette façon seulement voilà, il y a toujours un grain de sable pour enrailler une machine bien huilée…

Machinalement, le maître des potions secoua la tête et se leva pour sortir sans même attendre que le repas soit terminé. Passant derrière son apprentie, il s'arrêta et lâcha ces quelques mots qui la firent sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle la Beuglante du roux l'avait plongée.

– Inutile de venir dans les cachots ce soir, votre présence n'est pas requise.

Et il était parti avant même que Hermione ait pu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris.

Regardant fixement le plat devant elle, la Préfète en chef réfléchit à ce que son professeur venait de lui dire. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit dans les cachots ce soir… Il y avait forcément une raison à cela mais la jeune femme savait que ça lui coûterait très cher de tenter de découvrir ce qui en était la cause… Déjà que d'ordinaire sa présence dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard était à peine tolérée, elle n'allait pas tenter le diable… Ce serait tout bonnement suicidaire ! Peut-être qu'Il l'avait appelé ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Non mais vraiment ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne dans le domaine des vert et argent ce soir. Point. Alors pourquoi se posait-elle autant de questions ? Au contraire : elle aurait dû en éprouver un certain soulagement eut égard aux semaines éprouvantes qu'elle avait passées en sa compagnie. Pourtant elle aurait voulu lui formuler quelque chose… Une demande, non… une requête que l'incident d'Elanor avait fait naître en elle… Elle essuierait certainement un refus net, catégorique, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cependant, en digne représentante des sang et or qu'elle était, elle essaierait tout de même… Demain… Oui, demain c'était peut-être mieux finalement…

Dans son bureau, le professeur Rogue corrigeait des copies de sixièmes années. Il y a encore quelques mois cet exercice lui permettait de se vider la tête – tout comme l'étaient les parchemins qu'il raturait allègrement de son encre rouge – et de ne pas ressasser sans arrêt les mêmes pensées sombres ; mais cela ne fonctionnait plus, plus depuis ce fameux jour du mois d'août où il avait pris le Magicobus pour revenir du Chemin de Traverse… Le fameux jour où il s'était laissé aller à ce pitoyable constat : à savoir que personne n'était là pour lui donner un tant soit peu d'affection, que personne ne le regretterait s'il venait à périr du fait de la position précaire dans laquelle il était en tant qu'agent double. Pas qu'il y attachât réellement de l'importance… mais…

Severus secoua la tête tout en barbouillant d'encre rouge la copie de Salvius Pike, Serpentard de son état.

_Tsss…_ Il savait depuis bien longtemps que la vie était fragile. Elle s'était chargée de le lui faire comprendre bien assez tôt. Fragile comme la flamme d'une chandelle qui vacille et qui, pourtant, continue à répandre sa douce lumière mais finit tout de même par s'éteindre, souvent à cause d'un coup de vent qu'on n'avait pas prévu.

La vie… petit papillon éphémère dont l'existence variait considérablement d'un individu à un autre.

La vie… et sa sœur de l'ombre : la mort… Et toutes deux effectuaient un incessant ballet autour du maître des potions, l'effleurant même à certains moments mais ne le touchant jamais… Son heure n'était pas encore arrivée…

Machinalement il se pinça l'arrête du nez et essaya de reporter son attention sur ses copies. Affligeant… Elles étaient censées appartenir à des élèves de sixième année et apparemment ceux qui les avaient écrites n'avaient guère plus de jugeote qu'un Scrout à pétard ! De quoi vous dégoûter de l'enseignement ! Heureusement parmi les septièmes années il y avait quelques exceptions notables même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, faisant montre de son incorrigible mauvaise foi… Encore cette fichue histoire de masque et d'apparence !

Il soupira et, après avoir regardé l'heure, décida d'aller se coucher. Il ouvrit donc la porte qui se trouvait derrière son bureau d'acajou, celle-ci donnait sur un escalier menant à ses appartements.

Après un rapide tour par la salle de bain, le professeur Rogue se déshabilla rapidement, enfila sa chemise de nuit et se glissa dans les draps frais de son lit à baldaquin. Il avait toujours eu à l'égard du sommeil, une attitude assez ambiguë, il savait bien-entendu que cela était nécessaire à l'équilibre de tout être vivant mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le redouter étant donné tout ce que cela impliquait. En s'endormant il quittait la pensée rationnelle qu'il pouvait contrôler et canaliser et laissait la part belle à son subconscient, à tout ce qu'il réussissait à refouler en étant éveillé. C'était cela qu'il détestait : ne pas avoir le contrôle sur les images que lui envoyait son subconscient quand il rêvait. Passé un temps il avait bien pris de la potion de sommeil sans rêves mais avait arrêté, ne voulant pas en devenir dépendant. Comme tout le reste, il avait fini par apprendre à vivre avec… Même si étant donné son passé ce n'était pas facile… Pas facile du tout…

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que le directeur de Serpentard finit tout de même par s'endormir. Son visage reflétait alors une expression détendue qu'on ne lui voyait que très rarement quand il était éveillé. Mais comme de coutume cela ne dura pas…

_Il se trouvait dehors comme le laissait penser les étoiles qui éclairaient faiblement le ciel dépourvu de son disque argenté qu'était la Lune et comme le suggérait aussi la cime des conifères découpant l'horizon. Il était donc à l'orée d'un bois ou d'une forêt quelconque. Alors qu'il avançait prudemment sur le sentier serpentant devant lui, n'ayant pas rien – pas même une baguette – pour s'éclairer, un brusque brouillard l'enveloppa. Rassemblant tout son courage, Severus continua son chemin, se rapprochant progressivement de la forêt. Il s'arrêta quand il aperçut, à travers la brume, une silhouette qui lui semblait familière, sans pour autant qu'il arrive à mettre un nom dessus. Elle était assez éloignée de lui et le brouillard environnant n'aidait en rien le maître des potions dans sa quête de distinguer les traits de cette apparition. Puis, avant même qu'il ait le temps de le réaliser, la silhouette commença à partir, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt et dans la brume, l'appelant d'une voix fantomatique comme l'aurait fait un enfant chantonnant doucement son prénom. _

– _Severus… Severus…_

_Ce dernier ne voulant pour rien au monde la perdre de vue et aussi découvrir à tout prix qui était cette jeune personne se mit à la suivre, guidé par le son de cette voix si familière et si douce à son oreille… Une voix pleine d'innocence… Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était à nouveau arrêtée, dans une clairière cette fois-ci. Elle était assise sur une étrange masse se découpant dans l'obscurité. Comme un grand disque mis à plat sur le sol… Un tourniquet… Il s'approcha lentement mais son pied fit craquer une branche sèche et la petite silhouette se releva brusquement, regardant autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta, fixant un point dans sa direction… Elle l'avait vu… Rogue décida de se rapprocher encore, il devait savoir, il devait absolument savoir qui elle était… Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître, laissant seulement entrevoir à Severus de longs cheveux dont il n'arrivait pas à définir s'ils étaient bruns ou châtains. _

_Il se retrouva alors seul et eut à peine le temps de réaliser que le décor environnant avait changé, que déjà une main froide, aux longs doigts faisant penser à des pattes d'araignée, se posait sur son épaule…Il frémit à ce contact mais n'osa pas se retourner, sentant dans sa nuque les picotements caractéristiques d'un regard le scrutant avec insistance à la recherche du moindre faux pas. Tout ce que sentit Severus fut un frisson d'effroi remonter le long de son échine alors qu'Il lui susurrait quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se mettre à ricaner diaboliquement. La suite était, pour ainsi dire, réglée comme du papier à musique : une douleur foudroyante qui irradiait de tout son être et surtout ce sentiment de dégoût qui le prenait à la gorge… _

Haletant et couvert de sueur, le professeur Rogue ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant alors confronté à l'obscurité qui emplissait ses appartements. Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Il alluma la lumière, peinant à retrouver un souffle régulier, et regarda l'heure à son réveil magique : trois heures du matin… Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il passa sa main sur son épaule comme pour s'assurer que plus rien ne l'enserrait, effleurant de ses doigts le fin tissu de sa chemise de lin. Severus soupira, sa respiration était redevenue presque régulière.

_Ce n'était pas réel… Pas réel… _

Pourtant au souvenir de son mauvais rêve la bile lui monta à la gorge et il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se passa plusieurs fois de l'eau froide sur le visage comme pour épurer son esprit autant que pouvait l'être son corps. Retournant finalement dans sa chambre, le maître des potions ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, histoire d'aérer la pièce, d'assainir l'air qu'elle contenait et, qui plus est, pour ne pas se sentir prisonnier des quatre murs de pierre qui l'entouraient. Inspirant et expirant profondément, les mains posées à plat sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais gardant ses yeux noirs bien ouverts, il essaya de se rappeler la première partie de son rêve, avant que celui-ci ne vire au cauchemar.

Cette silhouette qui lui semblait si familière sans pour autant qu'il arrive à la reconnaître. Certes Severus n'avait pas vu son visage mais il savait qu'il la connaissait… Et visiblement elle aussi elle le connaissait… Cette façon de l'appeler… Et cette voix… Elle était si… _douce…_ Le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé… même s'il l'avait deviné plus que réellement vu… Il _savait_ qu'elle lui avait souri… Mais qui était-elle ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se le rappeler ? Et surtout pourquoi était-ce aussi important pour lui ?

Le directeur de Serpentard secoua la tête tout en s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Peut-être que son inconscient le protégeait en lui cachant délibérément l'identité de cette personne ? Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Une nouvelle façon de le faire souffrir ? Très probablement…

Quelques heures plus tard – à sept heures précises plus exactement – quand Mrs Pomfresh vint rendre une première visite matinale à sa patiente encore endormie, elle fut stupéfaite de trouver le professeur de potions au chevet d'Elanor McLeod. En effet, assis dans un fauteuil non loin du lit occupé par la Préfète de Poufsouffle, Severus lisait avec attention un ouvrage du baron Heinrich Von Branbach intitulé : _De la genèse des travaux sur les sérums de vérité et potions de mémoire à base de plumes de Jobarbille et leurs applications dans le Saint Empire Romain Germanique d'Othon Ier à Frédéric II (962-1250)_.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là Severus ?! demanda-t-elle ébahie. Je veux dire, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici… surtout à cette heure-ci.

Le professeur Rogue referma son livre n'oubliant pas, au préalable, d'en marquer la page. Puis il leva la tête vers l'infirmière et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

– _Bonjour_ Poppy, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous voir, lui répondit doucereusement le sombre sorcier.

L'infirmière resta à le regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

_Avec cet air elle ressemble à une poule qui vient de trouver un couteau_, nota mentalement Severus avant de hausser un sourcil dans sa direction.

– O-oui, bonjour à vous aussi Severus… Maintenant si vous m'expliquiez le pourquoi de votre présence ici.

Rogue la toisa de ses prunelles obsidiennes, un rictus méprisant étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

– Je ne suis pas venu ici pour l'empoisonner si c'est ce que vous croyez. Et si telle avait été mon intention j'aurais laissé faire Weasley avec sa lavande et ne serais certainement pas venu lui porter secours et encore moins vous prêter main forte à l'infirmerie ! Sans compter que cela m'aurait fait davantage de paperasse à remplir et mon temps est suffisamment précieux sans que je le gaspille pour ces vaines futilités. D'autre part vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis Maître des potions, n'est-ce pas ?

L'infirmière acquiesça, soutenant son regard.

– Comme c'est moi qui fabrique la potion anti-allergie, je suis venu m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'effets secondaires suite à l'absorption massive de ce breuvage et aussi vous en apporter d'autres fioles qui aideront, je pense, à atténuer l'inflammation de ses voies respiratoires.

_Et aussi parce que je n'avais pas envie de me rendormir et que je voulais m'assurer qu'elle se remettait correctement… D'autant plus que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire… en même temps à quatre heures du matin ce ne sont pas les élèves qui courent les couloirs…_

Mrs Pomfresh hocha la tête visiblement convaincue par les explications de l'homme en noir. Elle s'avança vers sa patiente afin de commencer à l'examiner mais le directeur de Serpentard eut un geste pour l'en dissuader.

– Il est encore tôt, il vaut mieux la laisser dormir pour l'instant tant qu'elle n'éprouve pas de gêne notable.

Puis voyant des éclairs dans les yeux de la Médicomage, il arbora son si caractéristique rictus sardonique avant d'ajouter :

– Mais après tout vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est _votre_ infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ?

Poppy lui adressa un regard revêche qu'il ignora royalement et elle rétorqua :

– Vous avez raison Severus, ceci est mon infirmerie. Je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez au cas McLeod mais maintenant je vous demanderai de sortir, je crois pouvoir arriver à gérer cela seule à présent.

Rogue la dévisagea avec raideur et prenant bien soin de ne pas oublier son livre, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna vers l'infirmière, le visage sans expression mais son ton était sans appel.

– Avant de partir, je vous recommande vivement de laisser Mr Finch-Fletchley la voir dès qu'il se présentera. Vous êtes peut-être infirmière mais vous ne savez pas de quoi un Poufsouffle émotionnellement perturbé peut être capable !

Et il franchit finalement la porte, ses lourdes robes noires tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione entamait son petit déjeuner tout en parlant Sortilèges avec Harry et Dean même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle avait brièvement vu Justin ce matin et avait pu constater l'étendue de son inquiétude concernant la santé d'Elanor : ses yeux rougis et ses cernes parfaitement visibles parlaient d'eux-mêmes. A ce qu'elle savait, on ne l'avait pas encore autorisé à la voir. Il devait vraiment tenir à elle pour être à ce point rongé par l'inquiétude. Pendant un instant elle s'était demandé si elle serait un jour capable d'éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pour une personne… Bien sûr elle aimait ses parents, Harry, la famille Weasley et d'autres comme le professeur Lupin ou Tonks mais ce n'était pas la même chose ! Pourrait-elle un jour ressentir des sentiments semblables à ceux que Justin avaient vis-à-vis d'Elanor ? Il y avait eu Viktor bien sûr mais… Non. En réfléchissant bien ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'attrapeur bulgare n'avaient pas été aussi forts… Et puis à quatorze ans sait-on réellement ce que c'est qu'être amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Non. Et avec trois ans de recul elle s'en rendait d'autant mieux compte. Non définitivement ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Viktor ne pouvait certainement pas être de l'amour… Plutôt une relation amicale qui avait dérivé en léger flirt mais rien de plus. Et puis ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun… Elle ne voulait pas paraître arrogante mais ce qu'elle recherchait avant tout c'était quelqu'un qui soit intellectuellement à son niveau voire même au-dessus pour ne pas avoir à rabaisser la personne en question mais au contraire avoir des conversations enrichissantes, soutenir des débats enflammés, car les avis divergents étaient toujours plus instructifs qu'un consensus général, quelqu'un qui soit aussi capable de la surprendre. Mais un tel homme existait-il ou n'était-ce qu'une rêverie stupide d'adolescente ? Et sur ces pensées quelques peu moroses, la jeune femme se resservit une tasse de chocolat chaud, espérant trouver un brin de réconfort dans le liquide onctueux et brûlant.

Ron quant à lui était silencieux dans son coin. Lavande était la seule à lui prêter attention, les autres membres de Gryffondor ayant choisi de l'ignorer tant qu'il n'aurait pas révisé son jugement concernant sa responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé à la préfète de Poufsouffle. Sans oublier bien sûr d'aller lui présenter des excuses…

_Et s'excuser de quoi d'abord ? _songea amèrement l'adolescent aux cheveux roux._ De ne pas avoir su qu'elle était assez idiote pour être allergique à la lavande ? Pfff, comme si c'était de ma faute ! Franchement si elle est aussi fragile je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle fait ici !_

Cependant il eut tout de même le bon sens de garder ses réflexions désobligeantes pour lui.

L'heure du début des cours se rapprochant progressivement, les élèves sortirent peu à peu de la Grande Salle. Hermione avait décidé d'aller voir son superviseur avant le début de son cours d'Arithmancie. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea donc vers les cachots tandis que son homologue grimpait rapidement les escaliers en direction de l'infirmerie. Arrivée devant la lourde porte de bois, la Préfète en chef prit une profonde inspiration histoire de se donner plus de contenance même si elle savait que c'était parfaitement inutile et elle toqua. Aussitôt la réaction de l'occupant des lieux ne se fit pas attendre.

– Entrez !

Comme à son habitude son ton était glacial indiquant qu'il était hautement préférable pour la survie de l'importun qui osait le déranger que celui-ci fasse rapidement demi-tour. Cependant la jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter suivant l'adage bien connu « qui ne tente rien n'a rien » et elle pénétra dans le cachot.

Rogue la dévisagea de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait avec un insecte. Ses dures prunelles obsidiennes ne reflétant aucune émotion autre que la froideur habituelle du maître des potions.

– Il ne me semble pas avoir requis votre présence d'aussi bonne heure, Miss. Ou bien est-ce encore une façon pour vous de vous rendre intéressante ?

Hermione ne répliqua rien. Elle devait absolument rester calme si elle voulait avoir au moins une chance que sa requête aboutisse. Devant le silence de son apprentie, Severus poursuivit la jaugeant toujours de son regard aussi profond que les abysses.

– Vous déciderez-vous Miss Granger ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée, il se trouve que j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de vous contempler indéfiniment en attendant que vous daigniez décrocher un mot.

Malgré tous ses efforts, son esprit ne maîtrisa pas sa voix et elle fit d'une traite :

– Professeur, je voudrais que vous m'appreniez à réaliser la potion anti-allergie.

Et voilà c'était dit ! La jeune femme regarda l'austère professeur de potions guettant sa réaction. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé même si une lueur que la Préfète en chef n'aurait pas su définir brilla dans ses yeux un court instant.

– Et pourquoi cette volonté soudaine, Miss ? s'enquit-il finalement.

La Gryffondor soutint son regard. Elle voulait vraiment apprendre cette potion et ainsi faire ses preuves devant l'homme en noir. En outre elle était censée être son apprentie – que diable ! – et elle n'allait pas passer l'année de ses ASPIC à récurer des chaudrons et rédiger des comptes-rendus plus rébarbatifs les uns que les autres !

– C'est une potion fort peu connue dont l'importance n'est pas assez mise en avant. La grande majorité des personnes ne savent pas à quoi elles sont allergiques et même quand elles le savent un accident est vite arrivé. Ce qui est survenu à Elanor le montre bien : si vous n'aviez pas eu cette préparation en votre possession qui sait ce qui aurait pu se produire…

Severus la jaugea silencieusement. La jeune femme savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle incarnait parfaitement la maison des sang et or. Sans oublier bien sûr qu'elle avait, avec Potter, contribué aux secours fournis à la préfète de Poufsouffle.

– C'est d'accord. Je verrai ainsi comment vous vous débrouillez avec un breuvage qui n'a rien à voir avec les potions basiques étudiées dans cette école.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le professeur Rogue venait d'accepter ou venait-elle d'imaginer ces mots ?

– Et cessez de me regarder avec cet air de carpe sortie de l'eau sinon je vais finir par changer d'avis ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé d'être dévisagé de la sorte.

La jeune femme opina rapidement du chef et baissa ses prunelles chocolatées. Après quelques timides mots de remerciement, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire et pourtant c'était vrai : il avait dit OUI !

Dans son bureau, Severus demeura quelques instants songeur. Il avait bien vu le scintillement dans les yeux de son apprentie lorsqu'il avait accédé à sa requête et en avait ressenti une étrange sensation sur laquelle il jugea préférable de ne pas s'attarder. Il secoua la tête. Après tout elle était censée être sa stagiaire, il fallait quand même bien qu'il lui fasse préparer quelques décoctions, d'autant qu'il imaginait déjà les réactions d'Albus et de Minerva si ces derniers découvraient, dans le rapport de fin d'année, que leur très chère Miss je-sais-tout n'avait fait que récurer chaudrons, fioles, bocaux et autres accessoires propres à la préparation de ces breuvages aux propriétés magiques. Travail fastidieux s'il en était, accompagné par la rédaction de comptes-rendus des derniers colloques de ceux qui se prétendaient experts en ce domaine mais n'étaient en fait – pour la majorité d'entre eux – que de vieux croulants dont la sénilité n'avait d'égal que leur bassesse d'esprit et leur appât du gain, avec comme unique objectif de trouver LA potion qui leur permettrait de remplir leurs comptes à Gringotts en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Bref, ils le dégoûtaient, ces vieillards insipides qui avaient déjà un pied dans la tombe ! En effet, pour Severus, une potion était beaucoup plus que son équivalent en Gallions, c'était avant tout une œuvre d'art issue du pur produit du génie de son créateur : les ingrédients devaient être choisi avec soin et circonspection afin de se mêler harmonieusement, dans des proportions étudiées afin de ne pas altérer leurs propriétés ni l'efficacité du breuvage final. Un exercice et une maîtrise qui n'étaient pas donnés à tout le monde, il n'y avait qu'à voir le peu d'élèves réussissant à obtenir un tant soit peu de résultat pendant ses cours, domaine dans lequel Potter s'était étonnamment amélioré mais, parmi les septièmes années, deux noms se détachaient du lot : Elanor McLeod et… Hermione Granger.

Après tout… pourquoi pas ?

Pendant ce temps devant l'infirmerie, Justin débattait de manière plutôt virulente avec Poppy Pomfresh afin de pouvoir accéder à la fameuse pièce blanche où se trouvait Elanor.

– Mrs Pomfresh, s'il vous plait, il faut absolument que je la voie ! Je vous en prie laissez-moi la voir !

La Médicomage secoua vigoureusement la tête.

– Et moi je vous dis que non Mr Finch-Fletchley ! Miss McLeod dort ! Elle a besoin de repos, alors cessez de faire tout ce raffut ou vous allez finir par la réveiller ! Vous entendez ? Calmez-vous !

– Que je me calme ?! s'exclama le Préfet en chef. Mais je suis parfaitement calme ! Et je le serai encore plus une fois que j'aurai vu Elanor ! C'est ma petite amie, Mrs Pomfresh, et je ne partirai pas avant de m'être assuré qu'elle va bien ! Et s'il le faut, j'escaladerai même la façade de ce château pour arriver jusqu'à elle !

Devant cette envolée lyrique digne d'un roman de cape et d'épée, Pompom leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant bruyamment.

– Suffit, Mr Finch-Fletchley ! aboya-t-elle. C'est d'accord pour cette fois... Je vous laisse entrer à la condition expresse que vous ne fassiez rien qui puisse troubler la quiétude dont ma patiente a besoin pour récupérer. Est-ce clair ?

Justin acquiesça frénétiquement sous le coup de l'émotion. Il réussit cependant à se retenir d'enlacer l'infirmière.

– Merci ! Merci Mrs Pomfresh !

Cette dernière soupira lourdement avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

_Heureusement que Severus m'avait prévenue !_ grinça-t-elle intérieurement.

Dans la pièce immaculée, Justin avança avec précaution ne voulant pour rien au monde réveiller celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il prit la main d'Elanor dans la sienne et la caressa tendrement de son pouce. La jeune femme, sentant cette douce pression, remua légèrement la tête et ses yeux bleus papillonnèrent doucement avant de se poser sur son petit ami. Ils étaient cernés et fatigués mais pétillaient toujours de cette étincelle de vie si caractéristique de la Poufsouffle.

– Ellie…, murmura finalement Justin. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi ! D'ailleurs je n'étais pas le seul, tout le monde s'est fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet !

A ces mots la préfète de Poufsouffle esquissa un sourire. Bien que sentant sa gorge sèche elle essaya tout de même de prononcer quelques mots mais cela lui déclencha une violente quinte de toux, comme si ses poumons et sa gorge étaient en feu.

Entendant cela Mrs Pomfresh arriva aussitôt et fit avaler une fiole à sa patiente tout en lançant au préfet en chef un regard qui signifiait très clairement : « Je vous avais bien dit de la laisser se reposer ! »

Ce à quoi le jeune ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

– Mais je vous assure que je n'aie pas voulu la réveiller !

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil sceptique et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme brune qui ne toussait plus.

– Est-ce vrai Miss McLeod ?

Cette dernière qui avait toujours la gorge en feu répondit par un hochement de tête.

– Bien, fit alors Poppy bien qu'elle ne semblât pas totalement convaincue cependant elle tourna quand même les talons et laissa à nouveau les tourtereaux seuls.

– Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps tu vas devoir rester ici, reprit doucement Justin.

Haussement d'épaules de la concernée, après tout cela ne servait à rien de s'acharner à essayer de parler alors que son organisme en avait décidé autrement.

– Mais ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il, on s'arrangera avec les autres pour te prendre les cours. J'ai vu Hermione tout à l'heure et elle s'est proposée de te prendre celui de potions et vu mon niveau, je crois que c'est préférable. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle passerait te voir dans la journée avec Harry puisqu'ils ont une heure de libre dans l'après-midi.

Elanor acquiesça. Sans l'intervention d'Hermione et d'Harry et, bien entendu, celle du professeur Rogue qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Elle préféra ne pas y penser. Cela ne servait à rien d'échafauder des théories plus ou moins absurdes sur ce qui se serait produit si… Elle était en vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait et pour cela elle en remerciait infiniment ses amis.

Ses yeux commencèrent à la picoter et progressivement elle sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Elle ne put retenir un bâillement bien que la matinée soit à peine entamée. Voyant cela le préfet en chef esquissa un sourire attendri.

– Bon je vais te laisser. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille en cours sinon je me fais étriper par McGonagall et si je reste là je me fais massacrer par Mrs Pomfresh.

Sur ce il se pencha lentement vers Elanor, effleurant délicatement ses lèvres et il l'embrassa timidement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser par la seule pression de sa bouche sur la sienne. Puis, après un dernier clin d'œil, il sortit de l'infirmerie.

La matinée passa rapidement pour certains, trop lentement pour d'autres. Dans le réfectoire Hermione et Harry devisaient tranquillement.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour toi Mione, mais je te trouve radieuse. Enfin, je veux dire… tu sembles être sur un petit nuage depuis ce matin…

– J'ai parlé avec le professeur Rogue avant mon cours d'Arithmancie, lui répondit la jeune sorcière puis, voyant que son ami ne disait rien elle continua :

– Et il a accepté de m'apprendre à brasser la potion anti-allergie.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fin de sa phrase en repensant à l'entretien de ce matin. Après tout peut-être cela marquerait-il un tournant important pour elle ? Peut-être cesserait-il de la dénigrer pour s'apercevoir finalement qu'elle était digne de recevoir son enseignement ?

– Eh bien il ne faudra pas s'étonner si le temps change brusquement, rétorqua Harry pince-sans-rire. Mais j'espère que le nouveau comportement de Rogue envers toi n'ira quand même pas jusqu'à provoquer un blizzard sur Poudlard.

Hermione lui tira la langue avant de lui sourire, elle n'en était pas offusquée. Rien ne pourrait venir ternir cette journée, la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre qui émanait de la jeune femme et tout cela grâce à un seul mot prononcé par l'austère maître des potions.

– En tout cas ça me rassure vraiment de te voir aussi joyeuse, reprit sérieusement le Survivant. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas t'énerver mais je dois dire que je m'inquiétais depuis un petit moment néanmoins je préférais attendre que tu m'en parles.

Hermione sourit de nouveau chaleureusement à Harry avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Décidément c'était un véritable ami…

Tout à leur discussion et à leur déjeuner, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention, comme le reste des personnes présentes, à la silhouette qui sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Dans l'infirmerie, Elanor regardait d'un œil passablement las le bouillon aux vermicelles apporté quelques instants plus tôt par un elfe de maison juste après le départ du professeur Dumbledore, venu s'assurer qu'elle se remettait correctement. Elle continua de contempler un moment le potage, jouant avec sa cuillère dans son assiette creuse quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et quelqu'un pénétrer à pas de loup dans la pièce. En plus le paravent lui masquait complètement l'identité du nouveau venu. Peut-être Justin qui avait profité de la présence de la Médicomage dans la Grande Salle pour venir la voir à nouveau ? La mince silhouette avançait doucement, marchant toujours à pas feutrés entre les lits. Prise d'un doute Elanor ferma alors les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque les pas ne se firent plus entendre. Et là elle découvrit avec stupéfaction que le visiteur qui se tenait maintenant au pied de son lit n'était autre que… Drago Malefoy.

– Salut…

Il regarda furtivement à gauche puis à droite avant de poursuivre.

– …Elanor. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais…

La surprise se lisait très nettement sur le visage de cette dernière mais elle se reprit néanmoins et hocha la tête, remarquant au passage que Drago avait une main derrière le dos et semblait danser d'un pied sur l'autre bien qu'en bon Serpentard il s'efforçât de rendre cela imperceptible.

– Je suis aussi venu m'excuser pour mon attitude le soir de la Répartition. C'était vraiment… stupide de ma part et je m'en rends compte maintenant.

Si Elanor n'avait pas déjà été muette, la tirade du préfet de Serpentard aurait provoqué le même effet. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit ledit Serpentard dévoiler ce qu'il tenait jusque-là dissimulé derrière lui : un bouquet de violettes.

– C'est de ma part… et aussi de quelques autres membres de ma maison… je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose… Voilà…

Et dès qu'elle attrapa le bouquet, il sortit à grandes enjambées de l'infirmerie laissant derrière lui une jeune femme aphone qui se posait beaucoup de questions… Drago était dans un tel état qu'en partant il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un avait assisté à toute la scène, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte… le professeur Rogue…


End file.
